


Sink or Swim

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Swearing, Swimming, Teenagers, Underage Drinking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Lance jest kapitanem licealnej drużyny pływackiej z ambicjami i wielkim pragnieniem zapisania się w historii szkoły. Keith jest nowym uczniem, który musi zaliczyć fakultet z WF-u i przetrwać ostatni rok liceum. Towarzyszą im plusk wody, nastoletnie dramy i konflikt, który rozpoczyna się jeszcze przed pierwszym dzwonkiem.





	1. Rozdział 1

Lance spojrzał w lusterko. Poprawił okulary przeciwsłoneczne zsuwające mu się z nosa i błysnął zębami w szerokim uśmiechu. Cały kabriolet aż drżał od puszczonej w nim na cały regulator muzyki, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich zmierzających do szkoły uczniów. Chłopakowi zupełnie to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie po to przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy dorabiał jako kelner w restauracji i oszczędzał pieniądze, żeby teraz nie chwalić się swoim nowym, pięknym samochodem w kolorze chabrów. Jeśli ktoś przez wakacje zapomniał o istnieniu Lance’a McClaina, chociaż, umówmy się, realnie nie było takiej możliwości, to właśnie teraz nadszedł moment, żeby naprawić ten błąd.

Podśpiewując pod nosem hiszpańską piosenkę i wystukując na kierownicy jej rytm, podjechał pod trójskrzydłowy budynek z pomarańczowej cegły. Na szczycie masztu nieruchomo wisiała amerykańska flaga, a przymocowane nad wejściem do szkoły litery układające się w napis _LICEUM ALTEA_ mieniły się w blasku porannego słońca. Przez brukowany dziedziniec sunęły tłumy uczniów w szaro-pomarańczowych mundurkach.

Lance odetchnął z zadowoleniem. Głęboko wierzył, że to będzie jego rok szkolny. Zaczynał ostatnią klasę liceum, czekało go więc mnóstwo pracy i jeszcze więcej stresu – staranie się o stypendium, składanie papierów na studia, a potem czekanie na wyniki rekrutacji, ostatnie miesiące przed wejściem w prawdziwą dorosłość i wyjazdem do innego miasta na uniwersytet. Zamierzał dobrze wykorzystać ten czas. Miał zagwarantowaną pozycję kapitana szkolnej drużyny pływackiej, na którą pracował przez poprzednie trzy lata. Zanim ich drogi się rozejdą, on i jego przyjaciele będą razem imprezować, siedzieć przy najlepszym stoliku w stołówce i komentować kolejne dramy, a na koniec roku pójdą na bal, którego królem zostanie, rzecz jasna, Lance, bo któż by inny? To będzie wspaniały rok. Na samą myśl o tym uśmiech chłopaka poszerzał się, a oczy błyszczały jeszcze bardziej.

Jeszcze nie zaczęła się pierwsza lekcja, a już czuł, że będzie mu piekielnie brakować ludzi z liceum. Z niektórymi z nich spotykał się codziennie przez ostatnie jedenaście lat, a za rok rozjadą się po całych Stanach, żeby studiować różne kierunki. Każdy będzie miał swoje życie. Liceum to był dla niego dobry czas. Nie chciał, żeby to wszystko tak szybko się skończyło, ale to finał wieńczy dzieło, a on będzie mistrzem tej końcówki.

Ten rok to była ostatnia okazja, żeby zapisać się w historii szkoły, i Lance wiedział, że musi ją wykorzystać.

Wjechał na szkolny parking i od razu zwrócił swój wzrok w stronę miejsca, na którym planował w tym roku stawiać samochód. Znajdowało się ono najbliżej wejścia do szkoły i leżało w cieniu rozłożystego drzewa. Według powszechnej opinii to było najlepsze miejsce na całym parkingu. Każdy chciałby na nim parkować, ale mało kto cieszył się wystarczającym prestiżem, żeby móc sobie na to pozwolić.

Problem był taki, że tego poranka to miejsce zostało już zajęte. Stał na nim czerwony motocykl, którym przyjechał chłopak, którego Lance nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Skoro miał prawo jazdy, nie mógł być pierwszakiem, zresztą wyglądał na więcej niż czternaście lat. Czyżby jedenasta klasa miała nowego ucznia?

Lance podjechał bliżej, opierając łokieć na drzwiach kabrioletu i zsuwając z nosa okulary. Wyłączył muzykę. Zmierzył wzrokiem szczupłego chłopaka o rozczochranych czarnych włosach, który właśnie wyjmował kluczyki ze stacyjki motocykla. Nosił czarną skórzaną kurtkę, rękawiczki bez palców i glany. W ręce trzymał czerwony kask.

Lance odchrząknął głośno. Chłopak odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego pytająco. Jego grzywka była nierówno obcięta i pojedyncze kosmyki wpadały mu do oczu.

— Wybacz, ale to moje miejsce — oświadczył Lance.

Brunet nie odpowiedział, tylko zrobił krok w bok, żeby zerknąć na spersonalizowaną tablicę rejestracyjną kabrioletu.

— Nazywasz się Lance? — zapytał beznamiętnie.

Lance zamrugał, zaskoczony tym pytaniem.

— Owszem. Coś nie tak?

Brunet rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby czegoś wypatrywał.

— Nie widzę, żeby to miejsce było podpisane. Dlaczego uważasz, że jest twoje? — spytał poważnie.

Lance w oburzeniu otworzył szerzej oczy. Rzadko kiedy ktokolwiek kłóci się z naturalnym, odwiecznym prawem liceum. W każdej szkole obowiązują pewne niepisane zasady i pewna hierarchia, niektóre rzeczy jednym przysługują, a innym nie. Nawet pierwszaki, przestępując próg liceum, od razu dostosowują się do tego porządku, intuicyjnie czują, co im wolno. Jeśli ci coś nie pasuje, możesz co najwyżej postarać się awansować do bardziej prestiżowej grupy, ale i to czasem okazuje się niemożliwe. Tak po prostu jest, nikt tego nie kwestionuje, a jeśli ktoś próbuje, to należy mu przypomnieć, gdzie jego miejsce.

I w tym przypadku chodziło o dosłowne znaczenie tego sformułowania, bo Lance nie wiedział, gdzie jest miejsce nowego chłopaka, ale na pewno nie tam, gdzie ten właśnie postawił swój czerwony motocykl.

— Ponieważ to najlepsze miejsce parkingowe w szkole, jedyne zacienione przez cały dzień, i przekazał mi je jego poprzedni właściciel? — powiedział Lance, jakby to było oczywiste. — Spytaj, kogo chcesz. To taka nasza tradycja. Na to miejsce trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Poza tym ten rządek jest zarezerwowany dla ostatniej klasy. Rozumiem, że jesteś nowy, ale nie możesz tutaj tak po prostu stanąć. Zwyczaj jest jak prawo, nic na to nie poradzisz.

— W takim razie nie widzę problemu. — Brunet wzruszył ramionami. — Jestem w ostatniej klasie, a miejsca nie są imienne.

Lance westchnął przeciągle, przewracając oczami. Świetnie. Teraz mógł się tylko modlić o to, żeby nie mieć z tym bezczelnym nowym zbyt wielu lekcji, bo nie wytrzyma, jeśli ten będzie za każdym razem chciał kłócić się o ławkę.

— Słuchaj… Po prostu przestaw swój motor obok. — Lance wskazał ręką częściowo nasłonecznione miejsce. — Ty masz tylko motor, a ja nie chcę, żeby samochód mi się nagrzał, bo, widzisz, mam kabriolet i skórzane fotele — znacząco spojrzał na siedzenie pasażera — i to serio jest moje miejsce, więc możesz ustąpić? Jest pierwszy dzień szkoły, nie rób sobie problemów…

Brunet zbliżył się o krok do kabrioletu. Pochylił się, żeby popatrzeć Lance’owi prosto w oczy, mrużąc ze złością powieki.

— To ty posłuchaj. Nie zapłaciłeś za to miejsce, więc nie jest twoje, a ja dzisiaj byłem tutaj pierwszy, dlatego mój motocykl tu zostanie, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie — wycedził stanowczo. — On też może się nagrzać, dla twojej wiadomości, a ty na przyszłość kup sobie samochód z dachem albo rozłóż ten, który masz.

Przez kilka sekund prowadzili walkę na spojrzenia, aż w końcu Lance zaklął pod nosem, wycofał samochód i z piskiem opon zaparkował na miejscu obok. Wziął swoją torbę i trzasnął ostentacyjnie drzwiami. Przerzucił szarą marynarkę przez ramię, a następnie ruszył do wejścia do szkoły, stawiając długie kroki i nie oglądając się za siebie.

Było mu głupio i był na siebie zły, że przegrał z tym dziwakiem i że ustąpił mu miejsca, ale co innego mógł zrobić? Całkowicie zabrakło mu argumentów, a przecież nikogo nie pobije.

Okrążył budynek liceum i zobaczył Hunka czekającego na niego przed drzwiami wejściowymi. Gdy przyjaciel go dostrzegł, uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał do niego szerokim gestem, jakby wcale nie widywali się prawie codziennie przez całe wakacje. Lance poczuł, jak w jednej chwili opuszcza go cała złość, i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Trudno było mu się na cokolwiek złościć w towarzystwie Hunka.

To była jednorazowa sytuacja. Więcej nie da się wyprowadzić z równowagi i nie pozwoli, by jakiś zarozumiały, uparty nowy uczeń zepsuł mu poranek.

Z najlepszym miejscem parkingowym czy bez, w końcu to Lance był teraz najpopularniejszym chłopakiem w szkole. To miejsce obok jest tylko odrobinę gorsze, więc dzisiaj wytrzyma, a jutro po prostu przyjedzie wcześniej i tyle.

* * *

— To jak tam twój klub szachowy? — zagaił Lance, sięgając po kolejnego nuggetsa i maczając go w ketchupie.

Pidge poprawiła okulary i uśmiechnęła się z dumą, jakby tylko czekała na to pytanie.

— Oficjalnie zostałam przewodniczącą, czyli wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Bez Matta to już nie będzie to samo, ale przynajmniej załatwił klubowi kolejny rok panowania dynastii Holtów. Nie wiem, jak oni sobie bez nas poradzą, gdy ja też odejdę. Jeszcze za nami zatęsknią — powiedziała. — A jak twoja drużyna, panie kapitanie? Jest stres?

Lance prychnął nonszalancko.

— No co ty? Pływam od dziecka, woda to mój żywioł! Bycie kapitanem to tylko kolejny etap rozwoju, wiedziałem, że kiedyś ten moment nadejdzie i jestem na niego gotowy. Jutro mamy pierwszy trening. Trzeba zobaczyć, czy przyszły jakieś zdolne pierwszaki.

— Uważaj, żeby woda sodowa nie uderzyła ci do głowy, bo wszyscy przeniosą się do lekkoatletów — odezwał się siedzący naprzeciwko James.

— To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie, panie przewodniczący. — Lance uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Tylko że tobie zbuntuje się samorząd i utworzą alternatywną organizację. Wtedy zostaniesz władcą bez ludu, taki James XXV Samotny, zwany też Opuszczonym. To byłoby smutne.

Pidge parsknęła śmiechem.

— Jeszcze nie jestem przewodniczącym — zauważył rzeczowo James.

— To tylko kwestia czasu, nie został nikt lepszy na to miejsce. Byłeś wiceprzewodniczącym u Shiro, a to wystarczy, spoko. Jak coś, to masz mój głos — zagwarantował Lance.

Siedząca między Jamesem a Ryanem Nadia wycelowała widelec w stronę Lance’a i Pidge.

— Rezerwuję sobie was do wywiadu, opowiecie nam o swoich klubach i planowanych zawodach! — Potem wskazała na Jamesa. — Ciebie też, gdy tylko wygrasz wybory. Zaprosilibyśmy cię podczas kampanii, ale musimy być neutralni, więc zostaje nam tylko przekaz podprogowy. Ukryjemy niesłyszalne dla ludzkiego ucha hasła wyborcze w piosenkach.

— Nie musisz prosić dwa razy, podaj tylko dzień i godzinę — odparł zadowolony Lance. — Jestem do waszej dyspozycji.

— Czy mogę nie? — spytała cicho Pidge. — I wiesz, że percepcja subliminalna wcale nie działa w ten sposób, prawda?

Nadia zaczęła przekonywać ją, że powinna kontynuować tradycję klubu, bo Matt zawsze chętnie udzielał wywiadów szkolnej rozgłośni radiowej i to wcale nie dlatego, że tylko jemu i Shiro, poprzedniemu przewodniczącemu samorządu, chciało się marnować przerwy na odpowiadaniu na pytania.

Lance uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Dobrze było tak siedzieć ze swoją paczką i jeść lunch przy najlepszym stoliku w stołówce. Pomijając poranne treningi pływackie, to była chyba jego ulubiona część szkolnego dnia. To miejsce pozwalało na obserwację całego pomieszczenia i zawsze siadały tutaj najpopularniejsze dzieciaki. To był tylko prostokątny stolik, nieróżniący się niczym od wszystkich pozostałych, ale, tak jak wiele innych licealnych tradycji, pozwalał na poczucie się ważnym. Nawet jeśli Pidge, Hunka czy Iny nie można byłoby określić „popularnymi”, to Lance’a, Jamesa czy Nadii nikt teraz nie próbowałby stąd wygonić. 

— Cześć, znajdzie się jeszcze miejsce dla mnie? — Lance usłyszał za sobą dobrze znany głos.

Odwrócił się i popatrzył na Allurę trzymającą w rękach tacę z lunchem. Uśmiechała się do niego ciepło. 

— Dla ciebie? Zawsze — odpowiedział Lance, mrugając do niej.

Wstał i bez pytania zabrał puste krzesło stojące przy stoliku obok. Postawił je obok Pidge. Allura usiadła, podziękowała i przywitała się z pozostałymi.

— Co tam u Lotora? — zapytała zaciekawiona Nadia.

— Dobrze, dostał się na wymarzone studia. Będziemy się teraz rzadziej widywać, ale obiecał, że będzie przyjeżdżał tak często, jak tylko pozwoli mu na to nauka — powiedziała Allura.

— Przynajmniej teraz znowu możemy jeść lunche w pełnym składzie — stwierdził Lance, ale w jego głosie nie było cienia wyrzutu ani zazdrości.

W zeszłym roku szkolnym Allura i Lance chodzili ze sobą przez dwa miesiące. To była długa historia, która zaczęła się już na początku liceum. Allura była mądra i śliczna, i była pierwszą dziewczyną w szkole, w której zadurzył się Lance. Próbował się z nią umówić, ale zachowywał się zbyt nachalnie i, krótko mówiąc, dostał bolesnego kosza. Potem był w kilkunastu innych związkach, wydoroślał, nieco się ogarnął i spróbował znowu. Tym razem Allura dała mu szansę, ale nie układało się między nimi zbyt dobrze. Mieli kompletnie różne zainteresowania i okazało się, że tak naprawdę każde oczekiwało w związku czegoś zupełnie innego. Dość szybko oboje uznali, że to nie ma sensu i rozstali się ze sobą w pokojowej atmosferze. Nadal się ze sobą przyjaźnili, ale po jakimś czasie Allura zaczęła spotykać się z Lotorem z klasy wyżej i przeniosła się do jego stolika. Do końca roku szkolnego siedziała na stołówce ze swoim chłopakiem i jego towarzystwem.

Lance kiedyś uwielbiał dramatyczne rozstania i współczucie otoczenia, które się z nimi wiązało. Problem zaczął się po którymś związku, gdy zauważył, że jego byłe i byli oraz ich najbliżsi przyjaciele nie chcieli z nim rozmawiać, a w dodatku rozpowiadali o nim jakieś bzdury. Wtedy zrozumiał, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to do końca liceum nie będzie się do niego odzywać większość dziewczyn i pewna część chłopaków. Od tego momentu starał się spokojniej podchodzić do rozstań i w miarę możliwości unikał konfliktów, nawet wtedy, gdy naprawdę miał złamane serce. W dodatku ten organ chłopaka, chociaż strasznie bolał, gdy się łamał, to dość szybko się regenerował i zaraz był gotowy do zapłonięcia nowym ogniem jedynej, prawdziwej miłości. Jeżeli licealne życie nauczyło czegoś Lance’a, to właśnie tego, że gdy chce się pozostać na szczycie, lepiej trzymać się z daleka od dram.

Chociaż czasem zwyczajnie nie było to możliwe.

— Chwila, patrzcie! — Lance nagle pochylił się konspiracyjnie nad stolikiem, ruchem ręki nakazując wszystkim ciszę. — To ten gość od motoru, stoi na początku kolejki. Bez mundurka, ubrany na czarno, paskudne włosy.

Wszyscy zamilkli i mniej lub bardziej dyskretnie popatrzyli na bruneta w skórzanej kurtce, który właśnie sięgał ubraną w rękawiczki bez palców dłonią po kartonik z sokiem pomarańczowym.

— Ten, co zajął mi miejsce — dodał Lance, w razie gdyby ktoś zapomniał, co było raczej niemożliwe, biorąc pod uwagę rozemocjonowanie, z jakim opowiadał wszystkim przyjaciołom o porannym spotkaniu na parkingu. Niektórzy słyszeli tę historię już więcej niż raz.

— Z twojego opisu tak właśnie myślałem, że to ten — stwierdził James. — Widziałem, jak rano dyrektorka na korytarzu pouczała go, że jutro ma przyjść w mundurku.

Lance uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pomyślał, że dobrze tak nowemu. Jeśli wszyscy musieli nosić te ohydne szare marynarki i pomarańczowo-szare spodnie lub spódnice w kratę, to wszyscy. Nie powinno być wyjątków od tej reguły.

— Miałam z nim pierwszą lekcję. Nazywa się Keith Kogane — powiedziała Ina, odzywając się pierwszy raz od początku przerwy.

— Keith… — powtórzył głośno Lance, cedząc wyraźnie każdą głoskę. — Ciekawe, z kim usiądzie… Jeśli będzie się tak zachowywał, jak na parkingu, to nawet artystyczni dziwacy go u siebie nie zechcą.

Keith tymczasem rozglądał się po stołówce z tacą w rękach. Jego wyraz twarzy nie zdradzał żadnych emocji. W końcu wrócił się do bufetu i odłożył tacę na stos. Wziął w ręce plastikowy pojemnik z sałatką, kartonik soku i sztućce, a potem wyszedł ze stołówki, nic do nikogo nie mówiąc.

— Okej… To było dziwne — podsumowała skonsternowana Nadia. — Gdzie on niby chce zjeść ten lunch?

— Na dachu, jak każdy protagonista szkolnego anime — mruknęła Pidge, wbijając słomkę w kartonik mleka czekoladowego. Zwróciła się do Iny: — Czy na lekcji siedział w ostatniej ławce przy oknie?

— Tak — potwierdziła lakonicznie Ina.

— Wiedziałam! Wygląda na takiego.

— On nie jest protagonistą _tego_ szkolnego anime, Pidge — prychnął Lance. — Pewnie uważa, że jest zbyt zajebisty, żeby jeść lunch ze wszystkimi. Wiecie, z jaką wyższością on na mnie rano patrzył? A ja mu nic nie zrobiłem, tylko go poprosiłem, żeby się zabrał z mojego miejsca. To on był chamski. Skąd on tutaj w ogóle przyjechał?

Pidge przewróciła oczami.

— Nie wiem, ale jeżeli dotarł do ostatniej klasy, to znaczy, że to raczej nie jest jego pierwsze liceum. Nie żył pod kamieniem, Lance — powiedziała. — Wie, o co chodzi, ale pewnie go to mało obchodzi. Nie wszyscy są tak przewrażliwieni na punkcie swojej pozycji w szkole, jak ty.

— Może po prostu nie lubi jeść przy ludziach? Znam ludzi, którzy mają z tym problem — zasugerował Hunk. — Na lekcjach zachowuje się zwyczajnie, siedzi cicho albo coś rysuje. Myślę, że trzeba dać mu trochę czasu na oswojenie się z nową szkołą, zamiast od razu go skreślać za jedną głupią sytuację. Wyobrażam sobie, że zmiana liceum w ostatniej klasie musi być trudna. Wszyscy się już znają, a on jest sam.

Lance popatrzył na przyjaciół, unosząc wysoko brew.

— Gdybym ja był nowy w szkole, nie zachowywałbym się w… — Przez krótką chwilę szukał odpowiedniego słowa. Wykonał nieokreślony gest ręką. — W taki sposób. I nie nosiłbym rękawiczek na rower w środku, jest upał. Pewnie wywalili go z poprzedniej szkoły, dlatego się przeniósł.

— Za noszenie rękawiczek, tak? — zakpiła Nadia, wyraźnie rozbawiona przejęciem kolegi.

— Za zachowanie. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi — mruknął, wpychając do ust nuggetsa.

— Wątpię, żeby go wyrzucili z poprzedniej szkoły. Do naszego liceum nie jest aż tak łatwo się dostać, nie przyjęliby kogoś bardzo problematycznego — stwierdził James. — Przesadzasz, Lance. Gość raz ci się postawił, a ty zachowujesz się, jakby kogoś co najmniej pobił i tworzysz wokół tego teorie spiskowe.

Lance zrobił urażoną minę, jakby przyjaciele zupełnie go nie rozumieli. Zresztą, tak właśnie było. W ogóle nie ufali jego intuicji, a on czuł, że z tym całym Keithem Kogane będą jeszcze problemy. Wyglądał na takiego.

Allura, która do tej pory przysłuchiwała się w ciszy całej dyskusji, zwróciła zainteresowane spojrzenie w kierunku Lance’a.

— A właściwie, to o co dokładnie chodzi, bo chyba tylko ja nie znam tej historii?

Lance nabrał głęboko powietrza, żeby po raz nie wiadomo który tego dnia opowiedzieć o tej okropnej zniewadze, której doświadczył tego poranka. 

— Bo, słuchaj… — zaczął z nie mniejszym niż wcześniej wzburzeniem.

Przy stoliku rozległo się zbiorowe, pełne znużenia jęknięcie.

* * *

Rozbrzmiał dzwonek oznajmiający koniec ostatniej lekcji. Klasę od matematyki wypełnił dźwięk szurania krzeseł o podłogę i rozmowy uczniów pakujących swoje rzeczy.

Hunk pożegnał się z Allurą, zapiął torbę i zerknął w stronę ostatniej, pojedynczej ławki przy oknie. Keith właśnie chował książki do czerwonego plecaka.

Od początku dnia Hunk nie widział, żeby nowy uczeń z kimkolwiek rozmawiał. Okazało się, że mieli razem sporo lekcji i na każdej Keith siedział sam. Niewiele się odzywał i nie zgłaszał się sam do odpowiedzi. Przez większość zajęć uważnie notował w zeszycie, rysował coś na marginesach lub w zamyśleniu wpatrywał się w okno.

— Cześć — zagadnął do niego nieśmiało Hunk, podchodząc do ostatniej ławki.

Keith odwrócił się do niego i zmierzył go wzrokiem.

— Cześć — powiedział nieco sucho, ale na pewno nie wrogo.

Hunk podał mu dłoń i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Keith zawahał się i uścisnął ją.

— Hunk, miło mi cię poznać.

— Keith.

Hunk skinął głową i dał chłopakowi znak, żeby wyszedł z nim na korytarz.

— I jak pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole?

— Normalnie. Jak zwykle — odpowiedział lakonicznie Keith.

— Radzisz sobie ze wszystkim? — dopytał z troską Hunk. — Pamiętam, że ja na początku strasznie się gubiłem i ciągle myliłem klasy… Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie miałem mnóstwo spóźnień.

Stanęli na szkolnym korytarzu. Po ich prawej i lewej stronie wzdłuż obu ścian ciągnęły się rzędy czerwonych szafek.

— Tak, bez problemu. To nie jest moja pierwsza nowa szkoła.

Hunk starał się ukryć swoje zaskoczenie, ale nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć, dlatego postanowił zmienić temat:

— A wybrałeś już fakultet z WF-u?

— Fakultet? — powtórzył Keith, marszcząc brew.

— Tak, bo widzisz, u nas, żeby zaliczyć WF, musisz chodzić raz w tygodniu na jakiś fakultet. Masz do wyboru lekkoatletykę, futbol, pływanie, są nawet szachy i jeszcze kilka innych, więc myślę, że znajdziesz coś dla siebie. Lista jest na planie. Tylko radzę ci — konspiracyjnie zniżył głos — żebyś zapisał się jak najszybciej, bo na każde zajęcia jest ograniczona liczba miejsc i potem może zabraknąć.

Keith pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

— Dzięki za informację. Przejrzę tę listę.

Hunk machnął ręką.

— Nie ma sprawy — zapewnił. — Jakbyś jeszcze potrzebował z czymś pomocy albo miał jakieś pytania, to zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść.

— Dzięki. Będę pamiętał. — Pierwszy raz od początku rozmowy w oczach Keitha błysnęło coś na kształt sympatii. Poprawił szelki plecaka. — Muszę lecieć. Cześć.

— Do jutra.

Keith odwrócił się i skierował swoje kroki w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły. Hunk nie ruszył się z miejsca, odprowadzając go wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknął za zakrętem korytarza. Nowy wydawał się może zdystansowany i introwertyczny, ale na pewno nie nieuprzejmy ani zarozumiały. Ta sytuacja z rana to musiało być jakieś głupie nieporozumienie.

— O czym z nim rozmawiałeś?

Hunk podskoczył w miejscu. Kompletnie nie zauważył, kiedy koło niego pojawił się Lance.

— Z kim? — zapytał odruchowo.

— Z Keithem — odpowiedział zniecierpliwiony Lance i wskazał ręką w kierunku, w którym zniknął tamten.

Hunk podrapał się w tył głowy.

— Przedstawiliśmy się sobie i spytałem, czy nie potrzebuje pomocy… — odpowiedział powoli. — Nic szczególnego.

— Niczego się nie dowiedziałeś? — Lance zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

— Powiedział tylko, jak się nazywa i że to nie jest jego pierwsza nowa szkoła.

Lance klasnął dłońmi i uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. Wskazał wskazującym palcem na przyjaciela.

— Ha! Mówiłem, że jest problematyczny! Pewnie musiał zmieniać szkoły, bo w żadnej go nie chcieli.

— Może po prostu często się przeprowadzał? Rodzice mają taką pracę, nie wiem. Wydaje się serio w porządku, chyba trochę przesadzasz. — Hunk wzruszył ramionami. — A, no i doradziłem mu, żeby lepiej wybrał szybko fakultet.

Uśmiech zszedł z twarzy Lance’a. Namyślił się.

— Byle tylko nie przyszło mu do głowy pływanie — stwierdził w końcu. — Niech sobie ten Keith będzie, skoro musi, ale nie na moim fakultecie, a w drużynie to bym go w ogóle nie zniósł. Na szczęście do drużyny dostają się tylko najlepsi pływacy w szkole, więc nowy nie ma o czym marzyć.


	2. Rozdział 2

Gdy Pidge zapytała go na stołówce, czy stresuje się pełnieniem funkcji kapitana drużyny pływackiej, odpowiedź Lance’a tylko częściowo była prawdziwa. Rzeczywiście uważał wodę za swój żywioł, w końcu chodził na basen, odkąd pamiętał. Jedynie gdy pływał, czuł się naprawdę wolny i zapominał o wszystkich zmartwieniach, uspokajał się. Z reguły miewał problemy ze skupieniem, ale tutaj liczył się tylko on i woda. Medale i zwycięstwa w zawodach były wyjątkowo miłym dodatkiem, ale nie potrzebował ich do cieszenia się pływaniem. Kochał to robić i nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek miał przestać.

Gdy pod koniec zeszłego roku szkolnego powiedziano mu, że zostanie kapitanem drużyny, ucieszył się. Od początku liceum miał nadzieję, że taka chwila nadejdzie i wreszcie go doceniono. Dostał szansę na poprowadzenie całej reprezentacji do zwycięstwa w zawodach i zapisanie się w historii szkoły. Powiedział Pidge, że się nie stresuje, jednak tak naprawdę czuł na sobie presję, i to większą niż kiedykolwiek. Do tej pory bał się rozczarować tylko rodzinę, teraz liczył na niego także klub i całe liceum. Poprzedni kapitan był świetny, Blaytz doskonale pływał i umiał zjednać sobie ludzi. Lance chciał mu co najmniej dorównać. Nie miał zresztą innego wyboru. Porażka nie wchodziła w grę.

Treningi klubu pływackiego odbywały się rano przed lekcjami na szkolnej pływalni dwa razy w tygodniu. Najzdolniejsi uczniowie, którzy wchodzili w skład reprezentacji, dodatkowo trenowali na hali i przychodzili na dwa kolejne spotkania na pływalni w inne dni, na których przygotowywali się do zawodów, na które jeździli co jakiś czas w weekendy. Tym sposobem drużyna spotykała się od pięciu do siedmiu razy w tygodniu. Dużo, ale Lance mógłby chodzić na basen nawet codziennie.

Nie znosił porannych pobudek, ale zawsze przyjeżdżał jako pierwszy z całego klubu, żeby zdążyć trochę popływać przed treningiem. Dzisiaj do wygrzebania się z łóżka dodatkowo mobilizowała go myśl, że, skoro będzie w szkole wcześniej niż wszyscy, to przynajmniej uda mu się zaparkować na swoim miejscu. Ani Keith, ani nikt inny mu go nie zajmie.

Wjechał na szkolny parking. Pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuciła mu się w oczy, był czerwony ścigacz stojący tam, gdzie wczoraj. Na miejscu Lance’a.

Zatrzymał się i zaklął pod nosem. Nie wiedział, co Keith tutaj robił o tej porze, ale miał co do tego bardzo złe przeczucia. Zaparkował kabriolet na wolnym miejscu obok. Chwycił swoją sportową torbę i truchtem pobiegł w stronę nowoczesnej pływalni, która zajmowała lewe skrzydło szkoły i można było do niej wejść bezpośrednio z dziedzińca.

Wpadł do męskiej szatni, która była prostokątnym pomieszczeniem o dwóch ścianach zabudowanych szafkami. Na środku ustawiono drewniane długie ławki.

Keith stał w kącie odwrócony plecami do wejścia i właśnie ściągał koszulkę. Wrzucił ją do szafki i popatrzył na Lance’a. Byli w szatni tylko we dwóch.

— Cześć — rzucił szorstko Lance.

Wszedł głębiej do pomieszczenia i ze złością cisnął torbę na ławkę. Otworzył szafkę możliwie najbardziej oddaloną od Keitha i włożył do środka swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne oraz marynarkę. Usiadł na ławce i zaczął rozwiązywać buty.

— Cześć — odparł Keith.

— Przyszedłeś na próbne zajęcia? — spytał Lance, nie patrząc na chłopaka. — Chcesz zobaczyć, jak u nas jest?

— Nie, właściwie to nie. Przejrzałem listę fakultetów i pływanie najbardziej mi odpowiada. Jestem zdecydowany, już się zapisałem.

Świetnie. Tylko jego brakowało tutaj Lance’owi do pełni szczęścia. Kapitan drużyny nie mógł marzyć o niczym innym, jak o problematycznym nowym uczniu, który z nikim nie gadał i ewidentnie miał jakiś problem z dostosowaniem się. Będą musieli się znosić już nie tylko podczas tych kilku przedmiotów, które mieli razem, ale jeszcze cztery razy w tygodniu na treningach. Dobrze, że nie było zbyt dużych szans, by Keith ze swoimi problemami z dyscypliną okazał się wybitnym pływakiem i dostał się do reprezentacji. Widywanie go dodatkowo w niektóre weekendy to naprawdę byłoby za dużo.

— A nie wolałbyś iść na lekkoatletykę?

— Nie. Wolę pływać, to mi bardziej pasuje w planie.

— To może futbol? — zasugerował chłodno Lance. — Tam też jest fajnie.

— A wyglądam ci na futbolistę?

Lance odwrócił się i zmierzył chłopaka wzrokiem. Keith stał teraz przodem do niego, jego ręce zamarły w połowie rozpinania paska od spodni. Patrzył na kapitana z uniesioną w powątpiewaniu brwią. Na jego ramionach i piersi wyraźnie rysowały się mięśnie, ale był niezbyt wysoki i bardzo szczupły.

Kurwa mać.

Ta rozszerzająca się klatka piersiowa, te smukłe biodra i wyrzeźbione nogi… Gość rzeczywiście wyglądał trochę na kogoś, kto trenuje pływanie. Futboliści by go zmiażdżyli na pierwszym treningu, a z takim wzrostem mógł zapomnieć o koszykówce, chyba że ewentualnie zostałby rozgrywającym.

— Nie — mruknął Lance — ale na pływaka też nie bardzo.

— To ciekawe, bo byłem w drużynie pływackiej w poprzedniej szkole — stwierdził beznamiętnie Keith.

Lance wstał i podszedł do szafki. Rozwiązał krawat i zaczął rozpinać koszulę mundurka.

— Wiesz, to, że tam jeździłeś na zawody, nie znaczy, że tutaj też będziesz. Nasza drużyna ma dość wysoki poziom, rok temu wygraliśmy mistrzostwa hrabstwa — powiedział głośno.

— Okej. Zobaczymy — odparł Keith tonem kogoś, kto jest absolutnie pewien swoich umiejętności.

Wtedy do szatni wszedł James. Rzucił krótkie powitanie i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na kończącego się przebierać Keitha.

— Wydaje mi się, że dyrektorka kazała ci przyjść do szkoły w mundurku — powiedział do niego, widząc, że chłopak chowa do szafki zwykłe, czarne jeansy.

— Mam mundurek w torbie, dzięki za troskę — odpowiedział chłodno Keith.

James posłał Lance’owi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, na co ten tylko przewrócił oczami, z rezygnacją kręcąc głową.

Wbrew temu, co Lance wczoraj myślał, jadąc do liceum, ten rok szkolny zdecydowanie nie zaczynał się dla niego dobrze.

* * *

Na koniec treningu trenerka Luxia stanęła przed uczniami i zerknęła na podkładkę z klipsem, do której przyczepiona była kartka z zapisanymi wynikami. Na szyi kobiety ubranej w niebieskie szorty i koszulkę z nazwą drużyny wisiał stoper.

— Lance, twój grzbiet jest jak zawsze świetny, gratuluję. Widać, że ćwiczyłeś w wakacje — powiedziała. — Tak trzymaj.

— Dziękuję, pani trener — powiedział dumnie Lance, uśmiechając się.

Potem trenerka wygłosiła kilka komentarzy do innych, szczególnie wyróżniających się uczniów, a na samym końcu dodała:

— No i Keith — popatrzyła na nowego — twój wynik w żabce jest imponujący, jestem mile zaskoczona. Powinieneś popracować trochę nad dokładnością ruchów, ale, powiedz, nie chciałbyś dołączyć do naszej drużyny? Zrozumiem, jeśli masz inne rzeczy do roboty w ostatniej klasie, ale naprawdę widziałabym cię na zawodach.

Lance gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę stojącego z boku Keitha. Jeśli do tej pory nowy uczeń nie wywarł na nim pozytywnego wrażenia, to po tym treningu McClain był już absolutnie pewien, że go nie lubi i raczej nigdy nie polubi. Keith do nikogo ani razu się nie odezwał, a gdy Nadia próbowała do niego zagadać, odpowiadał jej wyłącznie półsłówkami. Może nie był przy tym szczególnie nieuprzejmy, ale wyraźnie dał dziewczynie do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty z nią rozmawiać. Zachowywał się, jakby był na pływalni sam albo jakby był zbyt dobry, żeby się z nimi wszystkimi zadawać. A teraz trenerka proponowała mu stałe miejsce w drużynie. Doskonale. Wprost cudownie.

— Mogę dołączyć — stwierdził Keith.

Lance westchnął, wykrzywiając usta w grymasie niezadowolenia.

— To świetnie. W takim razie widzimy się jutro o tej samej porze. — Trenerka uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. — Lance jest naszym kapitanem, więc możesz się do niego zgłosić w każdej sprawie. Wszystko ci wyjaśni.

— Tak — potwierdził kwaśno Lance. — Witamy w drużynie.

Keith tylko skinął głową.

Trenerka podziękowała wszystkim za pierwszy trening w tym roku szkolnym i kazała uczniom pospieszyć się na lekcje. Lance wziął szybki prysznic i poszedł się przebrać. Po chwili w szatni zgromadzili się wszyscy chłopcy z klubu i zrobiło się nieco ciasno, jak zwykle na początku roku. Potem część pierwszaków dochodziła do wniosku, że jednak nie jest w stanie wstawać tak wcześnie rano i przenosiła się na inne zajęcia.

Lance spojrzał na Keitha, który stał po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia już ubrany w szkolny mundurek i wycierał czerwonym ręcznikiem włosy. McClain nie sądził, że to możliwe, ale ta fryzura wyglądała teraz jeszcze gorzej, niż wtedy, gdy była sucha.

Powstrzymał się jednak z uwagami do momentu, kiedy większość uczniów opuściła szatnię, a wtedy powiedział głośno:

— Powinieneś coś zrobić z tymi włosami, Keith. Kup sobie lepszy czepek albo, nie wiem, idź do fryzjera… Przynieść ci na jutro recepturkę?

Keith odwrócił się, patrząc na Lance’a i mrużąc oczy w irytacji.

— O co ci znowu chodzi? — zapytał.

— Mnie? — Lance rozejrzał się na boki z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy. — Tylko ci radzę, co zrobić, żebyś nie wyglądał jak przemoknięty pudel.

— Mój ulubiony styl to żabka, nie jestem dla ciebie konkurencją — powiedział ostrzej Keith.

Rozmowy w szatni przycichły i zapadła niezręczna, pełna napięcia cisza. Chłopcy z młodszych klas spoglądali na Lance’a i Keitha ukradkowo, udając, że wcale się nie przysłuchują.

Lance założył ręce na piersi.

— Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że mógłbym uważać cię za konkurencję? — parsknął.

— Nie wiem, po prostu zastanawia mnie, dlaczego ciągle się do mnie przypierdalasz — oświadczył chłodno Keith.

— Nie przypierdalam się, tylko nie podoba mi się twój stosunek do innych. Nie jesteś specjalnym płatkiem śniegu, który robi innym łaskę, że w ogóle z nimi rozmawia i że dołącza do drużyny. „Mogę dołączyć”? Stary, co to było? — zapytał drwiąco Lance. — Łaski bez, serio, poradzimy sobie bez ciebie. Jeśli chcesz być częścią drużyny, musisz przestać zachowywać się, jakby nic cię nie obchodziło. To drużyna. Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego. Czaisz?

— To jest pływanie. Wchodzę do wody i płynę jak najszybciej to, co mam przepłynąć. _Sam_ — podkreślił Keith. — Gdybym chciał się integrować, uprawiałbym jakiś sport drużynowy. Tutaj liczą się indywidualne wyniki. Ja robię swoje i ty robisz swoje. Nie wiem, jaki masz do mnie problem.

Większość chłopaków już skończyła się przebierać, ale głupio było im wyjść w takim momencie, a poza tym każdy chciał posłuchać kłótni kapitana drużyny z nowym uczniem. Cała szkoła będzie o niej wiedzieć jeszcze przed pierwszą przerwą.

— Słuchaj — do dyskusji włączył się James — to ty pierwszy wczoraj zająłeś Lance’owi miejsce, chociaż prosił cię, żebyś się przeniósł. Nie jesteś tutaj najważniejszy, obowiązują pewne zasady.

— Może powinieneś powiedzieć to swojemu koledze, bo nie przypominam sobie, żeby o cokolwiek mnie prosił, a nie ma zasad, które zabraniałyby mi tam parkować. Jako kapitan powinien zacząć od pracy nad sobą — wycedził Keith. Zerknął na wyświetlacz komórki, żeby sprawdzić godzinę. — Muszę iść.

Zapiął rzepy rękawiczek, zarzucił plecak na ramię i wyszedł z szatni, nie odwracając się za siebie.

— Z włosów ci kapie! — zawołał Lance, ale chłopak zupełnie go zignorował. McClain wziął swoją torbę i sam zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia. — Mówiłem, że będą z nim same problemy — mruknął.

I, jak zwykle, miał rację.

* * *

W tym samym tygodniu w piątek Keith pakował swoje rzeczy po biologii, która tego dnia była jego ostatnią lekcją. Tuż obok niego stała Pidge, opowiadając mu coś o rozmnażaniu roślin okrytonasiennych. Próbował jej słuchać, chociaż niewiele rozumiał z tego wywodu. Wiedza dziewczyny wyraźnie wykraczała ponad program liceum. W żadnym wypadku jednak nie uważał tego za coś złego, wręcz przeciwnie, skoro mieli razem robić projekt na koniec semestru.

Wyszedł z klasy, a Pidge podążyła za nim. Zaciskała ręce na ramionach zielonego plecaka.

— Cieszę się, że wylosowaliśmy akurat ten temat — mówiła. — Wolałabym genetykę albo biotechnologię, ale, wiesz, zawsze lepsze to niż rozmnażanie człowieka. Wyobrażasz sobie tłumaczenie futbolistom cyklu menstruacyjnego? To byłoby przecież żenujące, chłopcy na naszym roczniku to jeszcze takie dzieci.

— Pewnie tak — zgodził się Keith.

Rozmawiał z Pidge pierwszy raz i nie spodziewał się, że potrafi być tak gadatliwa, ale może tak po prostu miała, gdy jakieś zagadnienie szczególnie ją interesowało. Keith zauważył, że na niektórych przedmiotach potrafiła podnieść rękę, żeby uzupełnić wykład nauczyciela albo nawet go poprawić i w ogóle nie przejmowała się zirytowanymi westchnięciami i wymownymi spojrzeniami innych uczniów. Pidge przynajmniej miała coś do powiedzenia, w przeciwieństwie do ich niektórych kolegów z klasy. Aż dziwne, że była w stanie znosić towarzystwo Lance’a.

Lance, swoją drogą, nadal usilnie próbował sprowokować go do kłótni, co nie przynosiło większych efektów, bo żeby uciszyć kapitana, zazwyczaj wystarczała jedna cięta riposta. Keithowi szkoda było czasu na tego chłopaka i naprawdę miał większe problemy w swoim życiu, niż to, co koledzy z drużyny sądzą o jego włosach. Spotkał już zbyt wielu takich kolesi, którzy dużo krzyczeli i wydawało im się, że są mocni w gębie. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu się nimi przejmować. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz ludzie w szkole byli dla niego niemili. Na każdym treningu po prostu dawał z siebie wszystko i udawał, że wcale nie widzi, że Lance próbuje się z nim ścigać, co było całkowicie bezcelowe, bo każdy z nich specjalizował się w innych stylach. Nawet gdyby chcieli, nie dałoby się rozstrzygnąć, który z nich jest lepszym pływakiem.

Chociaż Lance był genialny w grzbiecie, nie da się ukryć. Ogólnie Keith musiał przyznać, że to najlepsza trenerka i najlepsza drużyna ze wszystkich, w jakich do tej pory pływał, dlatego sam zaczął ciężej pracować i przykładał się do treningów bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

— A z roślinami pójdzie łatwo — ciągnęła Pidge. — Moja matka jest biologiem, mamy cały dom zawalony doniczkami, tylko musimy pilnować, żeby były bezpieczne dla alergików, bo inaczej bym się chyba udusiła. Alergia na pyłki jest absolutnie najgorsza. W każdym razie, mamy mnóstwo książek o botanice, więc mógłbyś do mnie wpaść i jak się postaramy, to zrobimy ten projekt na paru posiedzeniach. Domyślam się, że nie jesteś miłośnikiem prezentowania.

Stanęli przy szafkach. Keith nie zwrócił na to wcześniej uwagi, ale szafka Pidge znajdowała się niedaleko jego.

— Nie bardzo — przyznał, wyjmując kilka zeszytów i kask.

Zamienił szarą marynarkę na skórzaną kurtkę.

— Ja też nie, ale będziemy musieli się podzielić — stwierdziła Pidge. Potem zerknęła na niego z poważniejszą miną. — Jeśli zawracam ci głowę, to powiedz, spoko, nie obrażę się. Wiem, że czasem włącza mi się słowotok, gdy zaczynam gadać o nauce. Po prostu i tak idziemy w tę samą stronę, bo brat na mnie czeka na parkingu.

— Nie, jest okej — odparł Keith. — Serio. Nie zrozumiałem wszystkiego, o czym mówiłaś, ale to było całkiem ciekawe. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.

Pidge jakby odetchnęła z ulgą i uśmiechnęła się lekko, zamykając swoją szafkę.

— Będziesz musiał się tego nauczyć, bo ten projekt musi być najlepszy w klasie. Bardzo zależy mi na ocenach z biologii.

Zaczęła opowiadać mu o pomysłach na wykonanie tej pracy, jakie przyszły jej do głowy podczas lekcji, i wyszli razem przed szkołę. Skierowali się w stronę parkingu.

Motor Keitha stał na tym samym miejscu, co pierwszego dnia szkoły. Chłopak przyjeżdżał bardzo wcześnie rano, więc za każdym razem mógł je sobie zająć. Wiedział, że Lance’a doprowadzało to do białej gorączki, ale kto pierwszy, ten lepszy, a to miejsce rzeczywiście było najwygodniejsze ze wszystkich, więc Keith może i nie był szczególnie przywiązany, ale naprawdę nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby z niego zrezygnować. Jeśli ktoś chciał mu je odebrać, powinien po prostu wstać wcześniej i je sobie wziąć.

Pidge pomachała do szczupłego chłopaka, który opierał się o czarny ścigacz stojący obok kabrioletu Lance’a. Miał długie włosy w podobnym kolorze, co dziewczyna, i nieco zadarty, piegowaty nos. Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że są ze sobą spokrewnieni.

— To mój starszy brat, Matt — wyjaśniła Pidge. — Skończył tę szkołę w zeszłym roku.

Podeszli bliżej do Matta. Pidge przedstawiła bratu Keitha jako „nowego kolegę z klasy, z którym będzie robiła projekt”.

— Niezła maszyna, tak się właśnie zastanawiałem czyja — powiedział Matt, gdy Keith stanął przy swoim motocyklu. — Nie wierzę, że Lance zrezygnował ze swojego wymarzonego miejsca.

Keith spojrzał na chłopaka pytająco.

— Nie zrezygnował, po prostu tu stanąłem — stwierdził. — To prawda, że to miejsce jest dziedziczone?

Matt wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką i uśmiechnął się.

— Powiedzmy. Lance pod koniec roku po prostu tak długo męczył o to Lotora, że ten dla świętego spokoju powiedział mu, że tak, może tu parkować. Nie poznałeś Lotora, ale to był gość, któremu raczej nikt się nie sprzeciwiał, więc jego słowo rzeczywiście dawało pewną gwarancję. Ci, co go pamiętają, nie podważą jego „testamentu”, a pierwszaki i tak boją się podskakiwać starszym. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Ale nie przejmuj się. Lance’owi dobrze zrobi, jeśli ktoś od czasu do czasu mu się postawi. Teraz, gdy nie ma Lotora i Shiro, musi się strasznie rządzić.

Keith przytaknął. To prawda, że Lance zachowywał się, jakby rzadko mu się sprzeciwiano i oczekiwał od innych wyłącznie, zdaniem Kogane niezasłużonego, poklasku.

— Próbowałeś go kiedyś tuningować? — Matt wskazał palcem na ścigacz.

— Coś tam robiłem. Sam go malowałem, wymieniłem układ wydechowy i zwiększyłem osiągi silnika.

Matt popatrzył na chłopaka z uznaniem i pokiwał głową.

— Mógłbyś kiedyś do mnie wpaść, posiedzielibyśmy w garażu — zasugerował. — Urządziliśmy tam z Pidge cały warsztat.

Keith zamilkł. Ile czasu znał tego chłopaka? Nie więcej niż pięć minut, a ten już zapraszał go do siebie do domu, żeby siedzieć w warsztacie. To było dziwne, pierwszy raz spotykał się z taką sytuacją. Keith nie pamiętał, kiedy w ogóle ostatni raz kogoś odwiedzał. Może na początku podstawówki?

Matt chyba zauważył nieufność na jego twarzy, bo uśmiechnął się i dodał:

— Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście. Nie bój się, chcę tylko przetestować kilka ulepszeń, a z moim motocyklem zrobiłem już chyba wszystko, co się dało. Nikt z moich znajomych nie ma motocykla, a potrzebuję jakiejś odmiany, zanim moja siostra pójdzie wreszcie do pracy i zarobi na swój własny ścigacz.

— Po co, jeśli i tak zaraz wyjedziesz na studia, a twój ścigacz tu zostanie? Zaopiekuję się nim, jakoś muszę dojeżdżać do szkoły. — Pidge poprawiła okulary. — Poza tym Keith i tak musi już w ten weekend do nas wpaść, żebyśmy popracowali nad tym projektem. Obiecałam, że założenia przedstawimy na lekcji za tydzień, więc musimy się postarać. Cały semestr pracy przed nami.

— Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem — przypomniał Matt.

— Ale co to dla ciebie za różnica, jeśli i tak stałby nieużywany w garażu? — powiedziała Pidge.

Matt zmierzył ją spojrzeniem.

— A co to dla ciebie była za różnica, gdy pojechałaś na wycieczkę i nie pozwoliłaś mi grać na swoim Nintendo?

— To było w czwartej klasie, a ty i tak je sobie wtedy wziąłeś bez pytania! — prychnęła oburzona.

— Później to jeszcze obgadamy — zakończył Matt. — Dobra, Keith, to co powiesz na ten weekend, póki jeszcze jestem w mieście? Może być niedziela? Zrobicie projekt, a potem możemy posiedzieć nad motocyklami.

Keith przesunął wzrokiem po rodzeństwie, które czekało na jego odpowiedź. Chyba i tak nie miał wyboru. Prędzej czy później i tak będzie musiał do nich wpaść, więc równie dobrze mógł też spędzić trochę czasu z Mattem, skoro ten go zapraszał. Przynajmniej część projektu z biologii będzie miał za sobą.

— W porządku — zgodził się.

Matt i Pidge uśmiechnęli się z zadowoleniem. Chłopak podał siostrze kask, sam założył swój i wskoczył na motocykl.

— To dobrze, dzisiaj znajdę cię na Facebooku i wyślę ci adres — powiedziała Pidge, siadając za bratem i chwytając się jego pleców.

— Do zobaczenia, Keith — rzucił Matt, zasalutował z uśmiechem i ruszył spod szkoły na jezdnię.

— Do zobaczenia — odpowiedział cicho Keith, a potem sam wsiadł na swój ścigacz i pojechał w kierunku domu.

Pierwszy tydzień w nowej szkole można było uznać za zakończony.


	3. Rozdział 3

Drzwi łączące garaż z domem otworzyły się i stanęła w nich pani Holt. Ze sceptyczną miną przesunęła wzrokiem po swoich dzieciach i ich gościu. Cała trójka siedziała na ziemi wokół czerwonego ścigacza z rękoma i ubraniami ubrudzonymi smarem. W pomieszczeniu grała muzyka puszczana przez połączony z telefonem Pidge głośnik.

— Posprzątajcie i zapraszam na kolację — oznajmiła kobieta. — Zaraz będzie gotowe.

Keith wyprostował się i odgarnął grzywkę z czoła, zostawiając na nim czarną smugę. Spojrzał na umieszczone tuż pod sufitem garażu okna. Siedział z Holtami od południa i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy nadszedł zachód słońca.

— Nie trzeba, ja już zaraz będę się zbierał — powiedział.

Pani Holt nie wydawała się ani trochę przekonana. Oparła rękę na biodrze.

— Keithie, wiem, że moje dzieci próbowały cię zagłodzić i nie zaproponowały nawet ciastek — spojrzała wymownie na Pidge i Matta — ale nie pozwolę, żebyś wyszedł stąd o pustym żołądku.

— Byliśmy zajęci, nie mogliśmy przecież jeść nad _Biologią_ Campbella ani nad ścigaczami — żachnęła się Pidge. — Jeśli byłeś głodny, trzeba było powiedzieć, coś byśmy ogarnęli — dodała w stronę Keitha.

— Nie byłem — zapewnił szczerze Keith.

— W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że nasz makaron z bakłażanem będzie ci smakował. — Pani Holt uśmiechnęła się pogodnie i, nie czekając na reakcję, wróciła do domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Matt popatrzył na Keitha i pokręcił powoli głową.

— Nie radzę dyskutować z naszą matką, nie wygrasz — powiedział przyciszonym głosem. — Nikt jeszcze nie wygrał. Zostań, to żaden problem. Zrób to dla nas, bo od twojej obecności zależy długość wykładu o zasadach gościnności, który nas czeka.

Keith westchnął, ale nie próbował protestować. Czuł się trochę niezręcznie z myślą, że miał zjeść rodzinną kolację u dopiero co poznanych ludzi, ale Holtowie nalegali, a jego własna matka dzisiaj pracowała. Przynajmniej w tę niedzielę nie będzie musiał sam przygotowywać sobie posiłku w domu.

Całą trójką szybko ogarnęli bałagan, który zrobili w garażu, i poszli umyć ręce do łazienki. Keith zmył z czoła smugę smaru i przeczesał palcami włosy. Przeszli do jadalni, w której pani Holt właśnie postawiła na stole pięć misek makaronu z warzywami.

Keith zajął miejsce obok Pidge, na wprost Matta. Rodzice siedzieli po dwóch przeciwległych końcach stołu. Gdy wszyscy usiedli, zaczęli jeść.

— Jak idą prace nad projektem? — zapytał pan Holt, udając, że wcale nie widzi, że bulterier Bae Bae opiera się łapami o jego krzesło, żebrząc o jedzenie.

— Dobrze, mamy już cały konspekt. Ten projekt to tak naprawdę nic szczególnego, wystarczy tylko trochę poszukać informacji w książkach i Internecie, ale to pewnie i tak przerośnie niektórych naszych kolegów z klasy — odpowiedziała Pidge. — Keith bardzo mi pomógł.

Keith skinął głową, chociaż tak naprawdę najwięcej pracy wykonała Pidge. Przed jego przyjściem przygotowała wszystkie książki i sama wiedziała na tyle dużo, że zerkali do nich tylko na wszelki wypadek. On pomógł stworzyć projekt prezentacji, który planowali uzupełnić szczegółami i fotografiami na następnym spotkaniu. Przy okazji rozmawiał z Mattem, który najwyraźniej nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, bo siedział na dywanie w pokoju siostry i zajmował Keitha dyskusją o motocyklach.

Od razu po tym, jak Pidge uznała, że na dzisiaj skończyli pracę, we trójkę poszli do garażu i nie wyszli stamtąd aż dotąd. Keith musiał przyznać, że coraz lepiej czuł się w towarzystwie tego rodzeństwa. Byli może nieco dziwni i czasem komunikowali się między sobą za pomocą wewnętrznych żartów, których kompletnie nie rozumiał, ale obojgu nie dało się odmówić ponadprzeciętnej inteligencji. W dodatku, gdy nad czymś pracowali, umieli się skupić i zamilknąć. Nie naciskali na niego, nie zmuszali do pogawędek o pogodzie i nie zadawali osobistych pytań. Keith od dziecka nie znosił pracy w grupach, ale, jeśli już by musiał, nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby w przyszłości raz jeszcze wylosować Pidge.

— Zazdroszczę — powiedział Matt. — Gdy ja robiłem ten projekt, wylosowaliśmy coś o ochronie środowiska i skończyło się tak, że odwaliłem sam całą robotę, bo mój kolega grał w drużynie i twierdził, że nie ma czasu, żeby zajmować się ekologią.

— I tak dostałeś A — zauważyła Pidge.

— Tak, ale on też dostał i jeszcze nauczycielka go pochwaliła, bo ładnie wygłosił kilka zdań przed klasą. Sam musiałem mu je napisać, nie wiem, czy cokolwiek z nich zrozumiał.

— Keithie, wiesz już, co chciałbyś robić po liceum? — spytała pani Holt.

Chłopak namyślił się, nawijając makaron na widelec.

— Chciałbym zostać inżynierem motoryzacji. Projektować samochody albo motocykle.

Pan Holt popatrzył na niego zaintrygowany.

— O, naprawdę? — zapytał, uśmiechając się.

Pidge pochyliła się w stronę Keitha i konspiracyjnie zasłoniła ręką usta.

— Tata jest inżynierem. W NASA — powiedziała półszeptem, chociaż i tak wszyscy przy stole mogli ją usłyszeć.

Teraz to Keith popatrzył na pana Holta z błyskiem podziwu i zainteresowania w oczach.

Reszta kolacji upłynęła na dyskusji o budowaniu statków kosmicznych i łazików badających Marsa. Keith na początku czuł się nieco niezręcznie wśród obcych ludzi, ale potem sam zaangażował się w rozmowę. Podobało mu się to, jak, chociaż on, Matt i Pidge byli tylko nastolatkami, państwo Holt, dwoje dorosłych naukowców, w skupieniu ich słuchali i zupełnie poważnie odnosili się do ich pomysłów. Gdyby więcej dorosłych traktowało młodzież w taki nieprotekcjonalny, ludzki sposób, dorastanie byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze.

Po zakończeniu posiłku państwo Holt pożegnali Keitha i wyszli na umówione wcześniej spotkanie ze znajomymi, zostawiając dzieci same w domu. Mieli wrócić dopiero późną nocą.

— Dobra, to ja wstawię naczynia do zmywarki, a wy wybierzcie jakiś film — powiedział Matt, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za rodzicami.

Keith popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.

— Dzięki za gościnę, ale chyba naprawdę powinienem już iść — stwierdził.

— Dlaczego? — spytał Matt, nie przerywając zbierania naczyń.

Keith zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią. Sprawdził godzinę na telefonie. Dochodziła dwudziesta.

— Siedzę u was od południa. Nie chcę przeszkadzać.

— Nie przeszkadzasz — powiedziała Pidge. — Jeśli musisz wrócić, to spoko, rozumiemy, ale mieszkasz dwie ulice stąd, a nie mamy nic na jutro. Możesz z nami posiedzieć jeszcze trochę, zrobimy popcorn w mikrofalówce i obejrzymy jakiś film. Będzie fajnie.

Keith przez chwilę wpatrywał się bez słowa w rodzeństwo. Nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego ta dwójka była dla niego taka miła, mimo że on sam zdecydowanie nie należał do najcieplejszych osób na świecie. Przyszedł tu tylko po to, żeby zrobić obowiązkowy projekt na biologię, a został na kolacji i teraz proponowano mu wieczór filmowy. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie zachowywali się w stosunku do niego tak przyjaźnie, a na pewno nie podczas pierwszego tygodnia w nowej szkole. Mniej dziwiło go czepianie się Lance’a niż uprzejmości Holtów.

— Dobra, zostanę — postanowił.

Pidge uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem i zaprowadziła go do salonu. Wskoczyła na kanapę i zaczęła przeglądać filmy dostępne na Netflixie. Obok niej położyła się Bae Bae.

— Masz jakieś życzenia? — spytała.

Keith potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, wybierz coś.

Stanął przed drewnianą komodą, nad którą w ramkach wisiały rodzinne zdjęcia. Ślub rodziców, pani Holt na ceremonii przyznania jakichś nagród, mali Matt i Pidge z Bae Bae jako szczeniakiem, fotografie z kolejnych urodzin, Matt w todze na zakończeniu liceum…

Na najnowszych zdjęciach, tych z okresu liceum, rodzeństwu towarzyszył wysoki chłopak z czarnymi włosami i białą grzywką. Świętował z nimi ich urodziny, pojechał z całą rodziną na wakacje i stał w garniturze obok Matta na balu kończącym szkołę.

— Masz jeszcze jednego brata? — zapytał Keith.

Pidge zerknęła na niego, parsknęła śmiechem i zaraz wróciła do wybierania filmów.

— Wybacz, ale czy on naprawdę wygląda ci na naszego brata?

Zmarszczył brwi. To prawda, że chłopak wyglądał zupełnie inaczej od pozostałych Holtów, ale to wciąż nie znaczyło, że nie mógł być częścią ich rodziny.

— Znam domy, w których dzieci mają różne kolory skóry — wytłumaczył Keith. — Jest na wielu zdjęciach, więc pomyślałem, że to wasz przyrodni brat.

Pidge uśmiechnęła się.

— To Shiro. Oficjalnie chłopak Matta, ale nieoficjalnie to ulubiony syn naszych rodziców, dlatego jest go tam tak pełno. Więc w sumie dużo się nie pomyliłeś — wyjaśniła, nieokreślonym gestem wskazując na ścianę ze zdjęciami. — Przez trzy lata był przewodniczącym naszej szkoły, mogłeś o nim słyszeć.

— Był _najlepszym_ przewodniczącym tej szkoły — poprawił ją z naciskiem Matt, który właśnie wszedł do salonu z miską pachnącego masłem popcornu w ręce. — Nie będzie lepszego, jakiś tam James Griffin nie ma nawet szans, żeby mu dorównać. Keith, żałuj, że nie przyszedłeś wcześniej do tego liceum. Shiro był legendarny.

— Tak, wiem, Shiro był najlepszy — zgodziła się Pidge, chociaż w jej głosie słychać było nutę ironii. — To było urocze, jak w dziewiątej klasie przychodziłeś do domu i mi o nim opowiadałeś, bo bałeś się zagadać. _Mam nadzieję, że Shiro-senpai mnie zauważy_! — Pidge przyłożyła ręce do twarzy i pokręciła głową, udając zawstydzenie.

— Wcale tak nie mówiłem — burknął Matt.

Pidge prychnęła coś, co brzmiało jak: „ta, jasne”.

Chłopak usiadł obok siostry na kanapie. Podrapał Bae Bae za uchem.

— To co tam wybraliście? — zapytał, żeby zmienić temat. Spojrzał na telewizor i jęknął przeciągle, przewracając oczami. — _High School Musical 3_? Serio? Mam już dosyć liceum do końca życia, a przez ten film całe pokolenie miało fałszywe oczekiwania. Było mi smutno, gdy okazało się, że liceum wcale tak nie wygląda i nikt nie śpiewa w stołówce. Keith, ty się na to zgodziłeś?

Chłopak odwrócił się do nich i wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem, nigdy nie oglądałem. Może być.

— Co? Niemożliwe! Powiedz, że nie oglądałeś _Trójki_ , to zrozumiem, ale niemożliwe, żebyś nie oglądał żadnej części — powiedziała głośno Pidge, jakby było w tym coś szokującego.

Pokręcił głową. Słyszał o tym filmie, ale nigdy nie miał okazji go obejrzeć.

Pidge nacisnęła coś na telewizorze i poklepała miejsce na kanapie obok Bae Bae.

— Dobra, to zaczynamy od pierwszej części, trzeba to naprawić. Siadaj, zobaczysz, że ci się spodoba. Musicale są super, nadal umiemy z Mattem całe _Bop to the Top_ na pamięć. Z układem.

Keith odszedł wreszcie od ściany ze zdjęciami i zajął wskazane miejsce.

— Co umiecie? — spytał, nie rozumiejąc.

Matt i Pidge wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

— Zobaczysz — powiedziała dziewczyna z podstępnym uśmiechem.

Odpaliła film i wepchnęła do ust garść popcornu.

Keith uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Holtowie byli specyficzną rodziną, ale chyba nigdy nie spotkał tak zgranego rodzeństwa i tak zaangażowanych rodziców, chociaż pewnie oboje mieli masę pracy. Trochę zazdrościł Pidge i Mattowi, że mogli dorastać w takim domu, z matką i ojcem, wyjazdami na wakacje, psem i filmami Disneya. Keith za to dopiero od roku miał matkę, od kilku miesięcy psa i pierwszy raz zaczął rok szkolny, mając pewność, że dokończy go w tej samej szkole.

No i wyglądało na to, że teraz miał też znajomych, z którymi mógł nadrobić filmy Disneya. Dziwne było to jego nowe życie. Inne niż się spodziewał.

* * *

Następnego dnia w szkole Pidge siedziała przy stoliku z Lance’em i resztą ekipy, przysłuchując się rozmowie o nadchodzącym meczu futbolu, w którym mieli grać Hunk oraz Ryan. Leniwie grzebała widelcem w sałatce warzywnej.

Gdy tylko zobaczyła, że Keith wszedł na stołówkę, ożywiła się nagle i energicznie do niego pomachała, a on w odpowiedzi podniósł rękę w geście powitania. Stanął w kolejce po jedzenie.

Wszyscy znajomi ograniczyli się do posłania jej pytających spojrzeń, ale reakcja Lance’a była natychmiastowa.

— Co ty robisz? — syknął, pochylając się w jej stronę.

— Witam się z Keithem. Odwiedził mnie wczoraj, żeby zrobić projekt z biologii. Jest bardzo w porządku, naprawdę nie wiem, o co ci chodzi — powiedziała Pidge, jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie.

— Mówiłem mu to samo — odezwał się Hunk. — Lance, w tym przypadku serio przesadzasz. Keith nie jest zły, jest po prostu nowy i zamknięty w sobie. Daj mu czas się odnaleźć.

— Był u ciebie w domu?! — powtórzył oburzony Lance, ignorując przyjaciela. — Zapomniałaś, po której stronie jesteś?

— Tak, przecież mówiłam ci, że mamy wspólny projekt. Wylosowałam go. Nie mógłby z nami chociaż raz usiąść przy stole? — zaproponowała Pidge. — Może byś się do niego przekonał. Próbowałeś z nim chociaż raz porozmawiać? Tak normalnie?

— Nie muszę z nim rozmawiać, żeby wiedzieć, że nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Zresztą, nie mamy miejsca — stwierdził kategorycznie Lance.

— Mogę się przesunąć. Jak dostawimy krzesło, to się zmieści — zaoferowała Pidge. — Obok Ryana też jest trochę miejsca.

Lance nabrał głęboko powietrza, próbując wymyślić sensowny argument.

— Nie ma mowy — oznajmił wreszcie. — Keith to ostatnia osoba, z którą mógłbym jeść lunch. Jest okropny, nie widziałaś go na treningach. Zachowuje się jak jakaś primadonna, a wcale nie pływa _aż tak_ dobrze. Wiecie, że nadal staje na moim miejscu na parkingu?

— Lance ma trochę racji — odezwał się James. — Wystarczy, że muszę oglądać Keitha prawie codziennie na pływalni i w klasie. Szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym nie musieć siedzieć z nim przy jednym stoliku.

— No, widzisz, James dobrze mówi. — Lance wskazał ręką na kolegę. — Wiesz, Pidge, jeśli ci się tak bardzo podoba, możesz do niego iść, nie bronię ci — powiedział kpiąco. — Ale mówię ci, że nie widziałem w tej szkole drugiego takiego zarozumiałego kretyna. Nie może z nami siedzieć.

Pidge zacisnęła usta i spojrzała w stronę powoli posuwającej się kolejki przy bufecie. Keith już prawie dotarł do półek z napojami.

Po krótkim namyśle wstała, odsuwając krzesło i chwytając mocno swoją tacę, aż pobielały jej kłykcie.

— Nie widziałeś, naprawdę? — udała zdziwienie, patrząc jadowicie na Lance’a. — A patrzyłeś ostatnio w lustro?

Odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Stanęła obok Keitha w kolejce i od razu zaczęła mu o czymś opowiadać.

Lance przez chwilę obserwował ją w osłupieniu, a potem potrząsnął głową, spoglądając po równie zdziwionych przyjaciołach.

— A jej co dzisiaj… — prychnął. Zerknął na Hunka, który wyraźnie wahał się nad tym, co powinien zrobić, i prawie chwytał już swoją tacę. — Ani się waż.

Hunk natychmiast wrócił do jedzenia lunchu.

— Nie martw się, przejdzie jej. — Nadia machnęła beztrosko ręką. — Pidge czasem tak ma.

— Wiesz, Lance, powinieneś ją potem przeprosić — powiedziała ciszej Allura. — Chciała dobrze. Pidge doskonale wie, jak to jest, gdy nikt cię nie lubi, miała prawo się zdenerwować.

Lance zacisnął wargi w wąską linię, przypominając sobie to, jak on i Pidge zaczęli się kolegować w podstawówce.

— Ja mam ją przeprosić? — mruknął, maczając frytkę w ketchupie. — Chyba w snach. Przecież prawie nazwała mnie kretynem i jeszcze wybrała Keitha. Wyraźnie przegięła.

* * *

Lance znalazł Pidge dwie przerwy później. Siedziała sama pod klasą, robiąc coś na telefonie. Poza nimi w tej części korytarza przebywało tylko kilku pierwszaków, którymi nie warto było się przejmować. I tak cała szkoła szybko dowie się o tej kłótni.

— Co to było, co? — zaczął ze złością, podchodząc do niej.

Pidge schowała telefon i wstała. Zadarła głowę, żeby wbić w chłopaka chłodne spojrzenie. 

— Nie możesz odstawiać takich scen przy wszystkich — powiedział.

Nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafiłby z nią porozmawiać o tym na spokojnie. Na samo wspomnienie tego, co stało się w stołówce, krew gotowała mu się w żyłach.

— Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić — odburknęła.

— Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi — Lance wyrzucił przed siebie ręce — a ty wywołujesz jakieś głupie dramy, bo chcesz sobie posiedzieć na dachu z Keithem!

— Jesteśmy, ale zachowujesz się, jakby woda sodowa naprawdę uderzyła ci do głowy! Myślisz, że jak zdałeś do ostatniej klasy i zostałeś kapitanem klubu, to jesteś królem tej szkoły i wszystko ci wolno? — zapytała ze złością. — Niedługo będziesz nam mówił, w jakie kolory mamy się ubierać. Nie, Lance, nie jesteś Sharpay, nawet jeśli bardzo byś chciał.

Lance założył ręce na piersi.

— Przesadzasz. Mam prawo kogoś nie lubić i nie chcieć jeść z nim lunchu.

— Tak, ale Keith tak naprawdę nic ci nie zrobił, przyznaj to. Uwziąłeś się na niego i od pierwszego dnia nastawiasz przeciwko niemu swoich kumpli. Wiesz, dlaczego nie możesz go znieść?

— Bo jest uparty, chamski i ma paskudne włosy?

— Bo jest pierwszą osobą w tej szkole, która ci się naprawdę postawiła — odparła stanowczo Pidge. — I może dobrze, że to zrobił. Witaj w dorosłym świecie, czas przestać zachowywać się jak rozpieszczony, egoistyczny dzieciak! Nie jesteś tu najważniejszy.

Lance nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Gdzieś w środku czuł, że miała trochę racji, ale nigdy nie przyznałby tego sam przed sobą, a co dopiero przed kimś innym.

— Pidge, nie wiem, o co ci chodzi z tym Keithem, ale rozumiem, że Matt wyjeżdża, nie radzisz sobie z tym… Rozumiem, okej — stwierdził spokojniejszym, nieco pobłażliwym tonem. — Jedz sobie z nim lunch na dachu, jeśli tak bardzo chcesz. Ale nie zapominaj, ile dla ciebie zrobiłem, gdy naprawdę tego potrzebowałaś. Nie zasłużyłem sobie na taką zdradę.

Pidge na początku podstawówki była jedną z najmniej lubianych osób w całej szkole. Dzieciaki nie znosiły tego, że tyle wiedziała i bez większego wysiłku osiągała najwyższe wyniki ze wszystkich przedmiotów, chociaż zaczęła edukację rok wcześniej, niż powinna. Nie było dnia, żeby ktoś jej w jakiś sposób nie dokuczył. Matt próbował ją bronić, ale jego też nikt nie traktował poważnie, a nauczyciele udawali, że niczego nie widzą. Wtedy wreszcie wstawił się za nią Lance, którego raczej lubiła większość dzieciaków i który miał w szkole dużo starsze, popularne rodzeństwo. Przygarnął ją do swojej grupy i od tamtego czasu on, Pidge oraz Hunk stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Byli nierozłączni, na wszystkich wycieczkach i imprezach zawsze trzymali się razem.

Lance nie rozumiał, dlaczego teraz to miałoby się skończyć przez jakiegoś nowego chłopaka.

— Tak, jeszcze powiedz mi, że bez ciebie byłabym nikim. Och, jakie to szczęście, że w moim życiu pojawił się Lance McClain! Co ja bym bez niego zrobiła? — zawołała drwiąco, zaciskając ręce w pięści. — Jeśli chcesz budować swój szkolny harem, to śmiało, ale beze mnie. Zachowujesz się jak skończony dupek i wyjazd Matta nie ma z tym nic wspólnego!

Lance miał zamiar coś jeszcze powiedzieć, wytłumaczyć, że wcale nie planował zbudować żadnego haremu i że chodziło tylko o to, że wolałby nie siedzieć z tą jedną konkretną osobą przy stoliku, ale zamiast tego krzyknął:

— Dobra, wiesz co? Jak chcesz! Przypomnę ci to, gdy przyjdziesz błagać mnie o przebaczenie.

— Nie zamierzam — wycedziła Pidge.

Lance patrzył na nią jeszcze przez moment, a potem odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie korytarzem, stawiając przesadnie długie kroki. Zaczął schodzić schodami na parter szkoły. Był tak zły, że nawet nie patrzył, gdzie idzie i mało nie potrącił jakiejś dziewczyny z młodszej klasy.

Nie rozumiał, z czym Pidge miała taki problem. Nie było nic złego w tym, że kogoś nie lubił. Każde dziecko już w piaskownicy uczyło się, że nie każdy z każdym może się zaprzyjaźnić. Zresztą, naprawdę nie miał najmniejszych powodów, żeby go lubić. Keith był tu dopiero tydzień, a zdążył odebrać Lance’owi przyjaciółkę, miejsce parkingowe i część radości z treningów pływackich. Przecież McClain się nad nim nie znęcał, nie pobił go, w ogóle nic mu nie zrobił. Po prostu nie chciał z nim siedzieć w stołówce, bo długie przerwy są od tego, żeby spędzać je z przyjaciółmi. Tyle. Czy to naprawdę było aż takie dziwne i samolubne z jego strony?

Chciał już iść do klasy, w której miał mieć następną lekcję, ale wtedy kątem oka zauważył dwie znajome sylwetki.

Keith i Allura stali przy szafkach, o czymś ze sobą rozmawiając. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się do chłopaka ciepło.

Świetnie. Następna, której nie było stać na choćby krztynę lojalności.

Lance zbliżył się do nich na pewną odległość, ale przez gwar panujący na głównym korytarzu nie mógł usłyszeć, o czym dokładnie rozmawiali. Zrozumiał tylko tyle, że gdzieś się umawiali, chyba w domu Allury. Gdy tylko skończyli i rozeszli się w przeciwne strony, Lance nie wytrzymał i zagrodził Keithowi drogę.

— Masz chwilę? — To nawet nie brzmiało jak pytanie.

Keith wzruszył ramionami, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca, więc Lance zaczął mówić:

— Wiem, że Allura jest śliczna, to najładniejsza dziewczyna w całej szkole, ale muszę cię rozczarować. To moja była i teraz też jest zajęta. Jej chłopak właśnie zaczął studia. Nie masz szans.

— Umawialiśmy się tylko na robienie projektu z historii — powiedział powoli Keith. — Nie wiem, co wasza szkoła ma z pracami grupowymi, ale nic nie poradzę na to, że wylosowuję w nich twoje koleżanki.

Lance spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, jakby nie dowierzał, że chodziło tylko o niewinny projekt.

— Tak, ale tylko tak cię ostrzegam. Ma chłopaka, z którym nie chciałbyś zadzierać — zapewnił. — Potraktuj to jako radę od twojego kapitana.

— Jej chłopaka nie będzie na tym spotkaniu, więc ich związek jest chyba bezpieczny. Ja również, mam nadzieję.

Lance zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

— On się przecież o wszystkim dowie, nie jest głupi. Zresztą, Allura taka nie jest, nie zdradzi dla ciebie Lotora.

Keith nabrał głęboko powietrza w nozdrza.

— Tak, ale go tam nie będzie, więc nawet gdybym chciał, nie jestem zagrożeniem dla ich związku — powiedział z naciskiem, wyraźnie wypowiadając każde słowo.

Lance wpatrywał się w niego, mrużąc oczy. Czuł, jak trybiki w jego mózgu powoli zaczynają pracować.

— Ty… — zaczął, podnosząc palec wskazujący.

— Nie podobają mi się dziewczyny, Lance. Zadowolony? Jednak, jako członek klubu, radzę ci, mojemu kapitanowi: przestań traktować swoje przyjaciółki, jakby były twoją własnością. Nie planuję uwieść żadnej z nich, więc możesz się uspokoić. I daj mi przejść, spieszę się na matematykę — burknął ostro Keith, poprawił szelki plecaka i ominął Lance’a.

Lance został przy szafkach, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w korytarz. Poczuł, jak ogarnia go poczucie wstydu zbyt silne, żeby mógł je tak po prostu w sobie stłumić.

— Cholera — syknął.


	4. Rozdział 4

W weekend na szkolnym boisku odbył się pierwszy w tym semestrze mecz futbolu. Reprezentacja Liceum Altea niewielką przewagą punktów zwyciężyła z drużyną z sąsiedniego miasta.

Po zakończeniu spotkania Pidge i Keith przeciskali się przez tłum kibiców obu drużyn w kierunku zejścia z trybun. Może i dziewczyna od czasu kłótni z Lance’em nie zamieniła z nim ani jednego słowa i przestała siadać przy jego stoliku na lunchu, ale to nie znaczyło, że zrezygnowała z przyjaźni z Hunkiem. On zawsze przychodził na jej turnieje szachowe, więc ona także nie mogła go teraz zawieść. Obrażanie się na całą grupę za idiotyczne zachowanie jednej osoby byłoby dziecinne i małostkowe. Szkoda tylko, że Lance’owi brakowało podobnej dojrzałości.

Keith na początku w ogóle nie był zainteresowany meczem, ale gdy Pidge wyjaśniła mu, że sport odgrywa niezwykle ważną rolę w tej szkole i warto przychodzić na takie wydarzenia choćby dla dram cheerleaderek i okazyjnych bójek między zawodnikami lub kibicami przeciwnych drużyn, zgodził się dotrzymać jej towarzystwa. Zawiózł ją nawet do szkoły, a potem razem siedzieli w najwyższym rzędzie, w zgodnym milczeniu oglądając rozgrywkę.

Nagle usłyszeli za sobą wołanie:

— Pidge! Pidge, poczekaj!

Dziewczyna zerknęła za siebie, a potem razem z Keithem wydostali się wreszcie z tłumu i stanęli na trawie obok trybun. Było już ciemno, ale boisko i teren wokół niego oświetlały mocne reflektory.

Zaraz dołączył do nich nieco zdyszany Lance. Pidge spojrzała na niego i poprawiła okulary. Przez cały mecz udawała, że nie widzi przyjaciela, chociaż siedział razem z Jamesem i Nadią tylko dwa rzędy niżej.

— O co chodzi? — spytała.

— Możemy pogadać? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, z determinacją patrząc jej w oczy. — Proszę?

— No, słucham — odparła chłodno Pidge.

Lance mało dyskretnym gestem wskazał na stojącego obok dziewczyny Keitha. Pidge zawahała się, chłopak jednak skinął głową na znak, że rozumie aluzję.

— Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. Poczekam na ciebie — powiedział i odszedł w kierunku stoisk z jedzeniem.

— Więc? — Pidge westchnęła i zwróciła się wyczekująco do Lance’a.

Ten przeczesał nerwowo włosy i strzepnął z ramienia nieistniejący pyłek. Jak zwykle założył na mecz bluzę z logo szkolnej drużyny, które przedstawiało szaro-pomarańczowego ryczącego lwa.

— Słuchaj, chciałem cię… Przeprosić, okej? — zaczął, chociaż było widać, że te słowa ledwo przechodziły mu przez gardło. — Przyznaję, że przegiąłem i zbyt agresywnie zareagowałem na całą tę akcję z Keithem… I miałaś trochę racji. To było głupie i dziecinne. Chyba nigdy nie polubię Keitha i nadal nie chcę go przy naszym stoliku, ale nie będę miał problemu z tym, że ty się z nim zadajesz. I trochę zejdę z tonu, przynajmniej się postaram. Dobra?

Pidge odetchnęła głęboko. Lance’owi przepraszanie i przyznawanie się do błędu nigdy nie przychodziło szczególnie łatwo, ale w tej chwili na jego twarzy widniał wyraz szczerej skruchy. Nadal była na niego trochę zła i uważała całe to uprzedzenie do Keitha za kompletnie bezzasadne, ale po tych przeprosinach nie umiałaby dłużej pozostawać obrażona. Jej przyjaźń z Lance’em zawsze była dość burzliwa, przez te jedenaście lat często się kłócili i zaraz potem godzili. Tydzień wzajemnego unikania się to i tak było jak na nich dużo.

— Dobra. Wybaczam ci. Możliwe, że ja też trochę dałam się ponieść — powiedziała. — Nie każę ci nikogo lubić, po prostu zachowuj się przyzwoicie.

Twarz Lance’a momentalnie rozjaśnił uśmiech. Wyciągnął rękę do dziewczyny. Pidge uścisnęła ją, także się uśmiechając.

— Stoi — oznajmił.

W tym samym czasie Keith samotnie obserwował uczniów gromadzących się wokół zawodników, którzy dopiero wyszli z szatni. Jedna z cheerleaderek na oczach wszystkich obściskiwała się z kapitanem drużyny.

Czekał tylko, aż Pidge skończy rozmawiać z Lance’em, żeby móc zapytać się jej, czy potrzebuje podwózki, i wreszcie wrócić do domu. Nie był przywiązany do tej szkoły, więc zwycięstwo jakoś bardzo go nie cieszyło, a miał już dosyć tego tłumu i hałasu. Czuł, że wyczerpał limit interakcji towarzyskich na najbliższe dwa tygodnie.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał Hunk, któremu udało się niepostrzeżenie wymknąć kolegom z drużyny i podejść do Keitha. Stanął naprzeciwko niego.

— Hej, jak ci się podobał pierwszy mecz? — spytał pogodnie.

Keith pokiwał głową. Hunk przebrał się już w normalne ubrania, ale wciąż wydawał się wykończony grą.

— Dobrze grałeś — stwierdził Keith. Naprawdę tak myślał, chociaż jego kontakt z futbolem ograniczał się do oglądania mistrzostw NFL w jednej z rodzin zastępczych. — Gratuluję zwycięstwa.

— Dzięki. Fajnie, że przyszedłeś. Wydaje mi się, że takie wydarzenia zawsze jednoczą całą szkołę, nawet jeśli na co dzień jesteśmy podzieleni. — Uśmiechnął się, wciskając ręce do kieszeni bluzy. Przez chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiał. — Nie chciałbyś może wpaść do mnie? Wiesz, mamy taką tradycję, że po wygranych meczach idziemy do mnie, gotuję coś dobrego i świętujemy.

Keith popatrzył na niego bez przekonania.

— Kto jeszcze tam będzie? — zapytał.

— Kilka osób z naszego rocznika. Lance, Pidge, bo chyba się już pogodzili — Hunk spojrzał nad ramieniem Keitha na rozmawiających ze sobą przyjaciół — James, oczywiście Ryan, bo on też gra… To nie jest jakaś duża impreza, nie martw się. Wszystkich ich poznasz.

To z pewnością było bardzo miłe ze strony Hunka, że go zapraszał, ale Keith naprawdę nie wyobrażał sobie spędzenia wieczoru z Lance’em i Jamesem. Nawet jeśli gospodarz wyciągał do niego dłoń, przez nich zdecydowanie nie był tam mile widziany, a miał lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż wysłuchiwanie docinków tej dwójki. Wystarczyło mu, że na każdym treningu musiał znosić komentarze na temat swoich włosów i że przez niego Pidge pokłóciła się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Nie znał Ryana i reszty ekipy Hunka. Nie wiedział, jakie bzdury opowiadał im na jego temat Lance.

— Dzięki za zaproszenie, ale powinienem wrócić do domu — powiedział. — Mam już inne plany.

Wypowiadając te słowa, pomyślał sobie, że „plany” to mocne określenie na powrót do domu, wyprowadzenie psa i granie na konsoli.

— W porządku, rozumiem. Może następnym razem — stwierdził Hunk z lekkim żalem.

Wtedy podbiegła do nich Nadia z dyktafonem w dłoni. Keith tak często zmieniał szkoły, że już dawno przestał zajmować się zapamiętywaniem imion i twarzy ludzi z klasy, ale tę dziewczynę akurat dość dobrze kojarzył. Pomijając Lance’a, była najgłośniejszym i najbardziej zaangażowanym zawodnikiem klubu pływackiego. Trudno byłoby ją przeoczyć, szczególnie że próbowała od czasu do czasu zagadywać do Keitha i traktowała go jak nowego, nieśmiałego członka grupy, który rzekomo wymagał oswojenia i pomocy w zintegrowaniu się z nowymi kolegami.

Keith nie uważał, żeby w jakimkolwiek stopniu wymagał oswojenia i nieszczególnie chciał się integrować. Właściwie nie wymagał od innych ludzi niczego poza tym, żeby zostawili go w spokoju i pozwolili dotrwać do końca roku szkolnego.

— Mogę prosić o kilka słów dla rozgłośni? — zapytała Nadia, przystawiając dyktafon pod twarz Hunka. — Sorry, Keith — dodała.

Hunk podrapał się nerwowo w tył głowy, posyłając Keithowi przepraszające spojrzenie.

— Ym… Tak? — odpowiedział niepewnie. — Chociaż, wiesz, powinnaś raczej pogadać z kapitanem. Nie wiem, czy mogę mówić coś w imieniu drużyny…

— Kapitan jest trochę zbyt zajęty swoją dziewczyną — powiedziała Nadia i popatrzyła na całującą się parę, udając odruch wymiotny.

Zaczęła zadawać pytania, więc Keith jedynie pożegnał Hunka skinieniem głowy i odwrócił się, żeby odszukać Pidge.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że za dwa tygodnie po zawodach pływackich nikt nie będzie chciał przeprowadzać z nim wywiadów. Dobrze, że przynajmniej w tej kwestii mógł liczyć na swojego kapitana. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie na myśl, że właśnie dostrzegł pierwszą zaletę w tym, że Lance jest rozgadanym ekstrawertykiem uwielbiającym być w centrum uwagi. Nie spodziewał się tego po sobie. W takim tempie może się zdarzyć, że pod koniec roku szkolnego zacznie tęsknie spoglądać na miejsce przy stoliku Lance’a w stołówce. Powinien stanowczo zwolnić, bo jeszcze za jakieś sto lat przekona się do tego gościa, a za dwieście może nawet zakocha, a to już byłoby straszne.

Skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. Żadne ciało nie jest warte znoszenia takiego gwiazdorzenia. Żadne. Nawet to Lance’a.

* * *

Tydzień później podczas przerwy James i Lance stali razem na szkolnym parkingu, porównując ze sobą swoje samochody. Właśnie oglądali wnętrze bagażnika niebieskiego kabrioletu, gdy na parking wjechał policyjny radiowóz. Zatrzymał się na jednym z wolnych miejsc i wyszła z niego wysoka, umięśniona brunetka w mundurze. Od razu podeszła do motocykla Keitha. Rozejrzała się dookoła, jakby na coś czekała.

Lance i James wymienili ze sobą porozumiewawcze, zdziwione spojrzenia, a na ich ustach błąkały się rozbawione uśmiechy. Wrócili do rozmowy o samochodach, ale co chwila zerkali na policjantkę znad podniesionej klapy bagażnika.

Po chwili na parking wszedł Keith. Skierował swoje kroki do ścigacza i stanął przed dużo wyższą od siebie kobietą.

W końcu Lance nie wytrzymał i, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać, zawołał:

— Pani władzo, tylko proszę go nam oddać przed weekendem! Może i jest kryminalistą, ale ma zawody, już go zgłosiliśmy! Chłopak musi popłynąć!

Parsknął śmiechem. James wyglądał, jakby jednocześnie próbował ukryć swoje rozbawienie i chciał zwrócić przyjacielowi uwagę za takie zwracanie się do funkcjonariusza policji.

Keith spojrzał na nich i przewrócił z zażenowaniem oczami. Policjantka zmarszczyła brwi.

— Masz zawody w weekend? — spytała. — Nic nie mówiłeś.

— Tak, ale to nic wielkiego — odparł lakonicznie Keith.

— Postaram się przyjść. — Popatrzyła na Lance’a i Jamesa. — Domyślam się, że to twoi koledzy?

— Chodzą do tej szkoły — uciął Keith.

Kobieta wyciągnęła z torby pęk kluczy i podała go Keithowi.

— Zrób zakupy, gdy będziesz wracał — poprosiła. — Muszę już iść do pracy.

— Dzięki, mamo — powiedział, przy ostatnim słowie podnosząc głos o pół tonu tak, żeby koledzy z drużyny na pewno go usłyszeli. — Cześć.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, wrócił do szkoły, a policjantka wsiadła z powrotem do radiowozu. Przed zamknięciem drzwi ostatni raz spojrzała na Lance’a i Jamesa.

— Ups — wyrwało się Lance’owi.

Przez dłuższy moment on i James patrzyli na siebie nawzajem, zaciskając usta i kompletnie nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

— Chyba tym razem trochę zjebaliśmy — podsumował cicho Lance.

Przemilczał fakt, że to już drugi raz w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, gdy chciał dokuczyć Keithowi i wyszedł na głupka tylko dlatego, że czegoś o nim nie wiedział. Mijał trzeci tydzień od rozpoczęcia roku, a Keith Kogane dla wszystkich w szkole pozostawał jedną wielką tajemnicą. Nikt nadal nie znał choćby powodu jego przeniesienia i nie wiedziano, do jakiego liceum wcześniej uczęszczał. Tylko Pidge więcej z nim rozmawiała, ale nie chciała z nikim dzielić się żadnymi informacjami i sama wyznała Lance’owi, że nie ma ich znowu aż tak dużo. Keith był skryty, nie opowiadał jej o sobie i unikał osobistych tematów. Ta atmosfera tajemnicy tylko potęgowała rozmaite, często absurdalne plotki o chłopaku, które krążyły po całym liceum.

Lance pomyślał, że Kogane sam jest sobie winien. Skoro nie zachowuje się jak normalny licealista, to niech się nie dziwi, że naraża się na plotki i domysły.

James powoli przytaknął.

— Mhm. Chyba tak.


	5. Rozdział 5

Keith szybkim krokiem przemierzał szkolny korytarz w poszukiwaniu otwartej sali, w której mógłby usiąść tak, żeby nikt nie zakłócał mu spokoju. W jego słuchawkach głośno grała muzyka, gdy naciskał klamki kolejnych klas na ostatnim piętrze. Był tutaj sam, kibice i pozostali zawodnicy gromadzili się na dziedzińcu lub czekali już na pływalni. Rano liczył na to, że przed rozpoczęciem zawodów będzie mógł wyciszyć się na dachu, ale gdy przyszedł do szkoły, odkrył, że wejście tam jest zamknięte, więc postanowił znaleźć sobie inne zaciszne miejsce. Na początku wydawało mu się, że to nie będzie stanowiło problemu w pustym liceum, ale ostatecznie okazało się nie mniej trudne, niż wtedy, gdy budynek wypełniały setki hałaśliwych nastolatków.

Zauważył, że następne drzwi na korytarzu są uchylone. Podszedł do nich i zajrzał do środka sali, chwytając ręką framugę.

Na ścianach wisiały ramki ze starymi czarno-białymi fotografiami, wycinkami z gazet i zdjęciami portretowymi, jak przypuszczał, poprzednich dyrektorów. Pod ramkami, w wysokich gablotach, stały całe rzędy pucharów, medali i innych pamiątek po sportowcach z ubiegłych lat. Wyglądało na to, że Keith znalazł się w szkolnej galerii sław. Nawet nie wiedział, że to liceum miało coś takiego.

No i jednak nie był na tym piętrze sam.

Przed jedną z gablot stał Lance z rękoma wciśniętymi do kieszeni jeansów i sportową torbą przerzuconą przez ramię. W skupieniu i ciszy przyglądał się trofeom. Ze wszystkich zawodników ich drużyny Keith właśnie jego najmniej spodziewał się tutaj spotkać. To prawda, że nie widział go z Nadią i Jamesem na dziedzińcu, ale nie podejrzewałby Lance’a o spędzanie chwil przed zawodami w odosobnieniu. Myślał raczej, że albo przyjedzie za chwilę, żeby jego „wielkie wejście” zostało zauważone, albo gdzieś gada ze swoimi fanami. Lance sam, wyciszony, skupiony i zamyślony, to była wielka nowość. Keith chciał się po cichu wycofać, ale jego torba zahaczyła o futrynę drzwi.

Kapitan musiał go usłyszeć, bo nagle odwrócił się i popatrzył na Keitha z zaskoczeniem, które zaraz zmieniło się w irytację. Coś do niego powiedział, ale ten nic nie usłyszał przez muzykę.

Keith wyciągnął słuchawkę z ucha i popatrzył pytająco na kapitana.

— Śledzisz mnie? — powtórzył Lance oskarżającym tonem.

— Nie. Szukam jakiegoś cichego miejsca — odpowiedział poważnie Keith. — A ty co? Upajasz się swoimi zwycięstwami? Myślałem, że jako kapitan będziesz wygłaszał mowy motywacyjne przed drużyną, urabiał fanów albo pozował do zdjęć, ale widzę, że jak zawsze potrzebujesz podbudowania swojego ego.

Usta Lance’a drgnęły. Przez chwilę przyglądał się Keithowi, a potem dał mu znak ręką, żeby się zbliżył.

— Podejdź tu — powiedział, nadal tym samym, nieprzyjaznym tonem.

Keith wzruszył ramionami, wyłączył muzykę i stanął obok Lance’a. Podążając za jego spojrzeniem, popatrzył na gablotę. Założył ramiona na piersi. Wpadające przez okna promienie słoneczne odbijały się od wypolerowanych na błysk pucharów i medali.

Lance przesunął się kilka kroków w bok i wskazał oprawioną w ramkę opartą o ścianę gabloty, pomarańczową koszulkę z nazwiskiem McClain i numerem 99.

— To koszulka mojego starszego brata Luisa. Został najlepszym rozgrywającym w mistrzostwach stanowych — wyjaśnił. Potem pokazał palcem złoty medal w drewnianej kasetce. — Moja szwagierka Lisa, mistrzyni hrabstwa w pchnięciu kulą. — Podszedł do kolejnego medalu. — Moja starsza siostra Rachel, mistrzostwa hrabstwa w skoku w dal. — Jeszcze jeden puchar. — Mój drugi starszy brat Marco, był kapitanem drużyny baseballowej, drugie miejsce w mistrzostwach stanowych. — Wrócił na miejsce, w którym początkowo stał. Znowu puchar. — Moja druga starsza siostra Veronica, mistrzyni szachów szybkich hrabstwa.

Keith przysłuchiwał mu się w milczeniu. Gdy Lance zaczął pokazywać te wszystkie nagrody, był pewien, że chłopak będzie chciał się chwalić osiągnięciami swoich krewnych, ale to ani trochę nie brzmiało jak typowe przechwałki, które znał z szatni na pływalni. Ton głosu kapitana wydawał się wręcz rozżalony.

— A twoje puchary? — zapytał Keith.

Lance wzruszył ramionami.

— Mamy ten puchar za drugie miejsce w pływackich mistrzostwach hrabstwa, ale to z zeszłego roku, kapitanem był ktoś inny. W domu mam trochę swoich medali i dyplomów, ale żaden nie jest tak ważny, żeby mógł tutaj stać — stwierdził z zaskakującym jak na niego spokojem. — Masz dużą rodzinę?

Minęła chwila, zanim do Keitha dotarło, że Lance zadał mu pytanie.

— Mam tylko matkę.

— A, okej. — Pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. — Ja mam aż czwórkę rodzeństwa, jestem najmłodszy. Luis ma już dwójkę dzieci, więc zostałem wujkiem jeszcze przed liceum. No i teraz oni wszyscy, rodzice, babcia, rodzeństwo, zjechali się z okolicy, żeby mi kibicować — powiedział ciszej Lance. — To nie pierwszy raz, ale dopiero teraz zostałem kapitanem, więc bardzo na mnie liczą. Na to, że mój puchar też kiedyś tutaj stanie.

— To… Chyba dobrze? — stwierdził skonsternowany Keith. — To normalne, że rodzina cię wspiera.

W galerii sław zapadła długa chwila milczenia.

— Nie masz starszego rodzeństwa, więc tego nie rozumiesz, ale nie jest łatwo być pod taką presją. Wiem, że moja rodzina mnie kocha bez względu na wszystko, ale nie jestem pewien tego, że wygram, nie mogę im niczego obiecać. To nie tak, że moi rodzice mają jakiś przerost ambicji czy coś, nie. Tylko czasem przytłacza mnie to całe wsparcie. Nauczyciele pamiętają moich braci i siostry i oczekują, że będę tak samo świetny. Ja… Nie chcę nikogo rozczarować. Też nie chodzi tu o moje zdolności pływackie, to akurat nie jest problem — zapewnił szybko, w razie gdyby Keith miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości — tylko o inne czynniki, jakieś wypadki losowe. Nawet najlepsi mogą mieć gorszy dzień. — Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie wypadło to zbyt przekonująco.

Na słowa o tym, że nie rozumie, jak to jest, Keith wyprostował się, zaciskając mocniej palce na ramionach.

— Uważasz, że jest mi łatwiej? — spytał.

Lance spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

— No, w sumie tak… W pewnym sensie. Ty możesz zawieść tylko jedną osobę, ja co najmniej dziewiątkę. To coś innego. Poza tym tobie i tak wszystko zwisa, co nie? Nie zależy ci na drużynie ani na wynikach — prychnął. — A dla mnie pływanie to prawie najważniejsza część życia.

Keith zmarszczył brwi, czując, jak wzbiera w nim złość. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego w ogóle o tym rozmawiali i dlaczego Lance’a nagle wzięło na zwierzenia. Przyszedł tutaj, żeby pomyśleć, a nie wysłuchiwać problemów swojego atencyjnego kapitana. Zaczęło się nieźle i już był gotów uznać, że Lance może nie jest jednak takim zarozumiałym durniem, na jakiego wyglądał, ale teraz najwidoczniej chciał przeprowadzić z Keithem licytację z cyklu „kto ma gorzej?”, żeby udowodnić, że jest najbardziej pokrzywdzonym przez los dzieciakiem w szkole.

Rzeczywiście, miał pełną, kochającą rodzinę, która w niego wierzyła. Będą mu kibicować i trzymać za niego kciuki. Straszne. Godne największego pożałowania.

— Tak, ale ty masz rodzeństwo, które już coś osiągnęło — powiedział Keith. — Nawet jak coś spieprzysz, to twoi rodzice mają czwórkę innych dzieci, z których mogą być dumni. Jasne, będziesz się czuł gorszy, ale i tak nie przestaną cię kochać. Ja jestem jedynakiem, cała uwaga mojej matki jest skupiona na mnie. Jeśli ja spieprzę, to będzie miała po prostu jednego syna-porażkę. Może i czujesz na sobie presję, ale sam mówisz, że twoi rodzice mają do tego normalne podejście. Nie skreślą cię przez jedną przegraną. Mnóstwo dzieciaków mogłoby tylko pomarzyć o tym, żeby ktoś przyszedł im pokibicować. Znam wiele rodzin i nawet w tych najbardziej kochających nie widziałem sytuacji, żeby wszyscy zjechali się na szkolne zawody jednego dziecka. Nie doceniasz tego, co masz.

Lance zamrugał oczami i po chwili zastanowienia pokiwał powoli głową. Uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.

— No, dobra. Trzeba przyznać, że coś w tym jest… Gdy tak to przedstawiasz — przyznał ostrożnie. — Ale to nie znaczy, że mnie też nie jest ciężko.

— I serio myślisz, że mi wszystko zwisa? — mówił dalej Keith ostrzejszym tonem. — Gdyby tak było, nie wstawałbym rano i nie zmuszałbym się do znoszenia twojego towarzystwa na treningach. To, że nie obchodzi mnie twój _specjalny stolik_ — zrobił w powietrzu cudzysłów — i nie chcę być w waszym kółku wzajemnej adoracji, nie znaczy, że nie obchodzą mnie zawody i moje wyniki. Też chciałbym dostać stypendium na studia.

Lance przyglądał się Keithowi, wyraźnie zaskoczony jego bezpośredniością.

— Okej. Sorry. Zapomnij o tym, stresuję się i gadam od rzeczy — powiedział w końcu z braku lepszego pomysłu. Żeby się czymś zająć, wyjął z kieszeni telefon i sprawdził godzinę. Miał pięć nieodebranych połączeń od Jamesa i cztery od trenerki. — Cholera, zaraz się spóźnimy…

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, ruszył w stronę drzwi, a Keith podążył za nim. Wyszli na korytarz. Po tej niezręcznej rozmowie najchętniej rozeszliby się w przeciwnych kierunkach, ale obaj zmierzali na pływalnię, więc po prostu zaczęli iść tym samym tempem, Keith wzdłuż prawej, a Lance wzdłuż lewej ściany. Nawet na schodach prowadzących na parter zachowywali między sobą dystans i unikali wzajemnie swoich spojrzeń.

Dotarli do lewego skrzydła szkoły i wpadli razem do szatni. Na ławce czekał na nich James. Był już przebrany w strój kąpielowy i nieprzemakalną bluzę w barwach szkoły. Wszyscy członkowie reprezentacji takie mieli.

— Gdzie wy byliście? Wszyscy na was czekają, dzwoniłem do ciebie, Lance — zapytał, wstając. — Trwa już rozgrzewka, zaraz zacznie się przemówienie dyrektorki. Macie szczęście, że obaj rano zgłosiliście trenerce swoją obecność.

— Sorry. Idź do trenerki i przekaż wszystkim, że już idziemy — rzucił w pośpiechu Lance, nie udzielając odpowiedzi na pytanie.

James patrzył na niego przez chwilę, jakby chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale w końcu przytaknął i wyszedł z szatni.

Lance podszedł do szafki, w której zazwyczaj zostawiał swoje rzeczy, ale była zamknięta. Zaklął. Pływalnia miała tylko jedną męską szatnię, więc ktoś z innej szkoły musiał zająć jego miejsce. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Ostatnia otwarta szafka znajdowała się tuż obok Keitha, który stał w rogu i właśnie rozpinał spodnie. Lance westchnął cierpiętniczo, szybko się przebrał, narzucił szkolną bluzę, a potem podszedł do wolnej szafki i byle jak wrzucił tam swoją torbę z ubraniami. Wyciągnął kluczyk i przerzucił niebieski ręcznik przez ramię. Keith akurat też skończył się przebierać, więc poszli razem pod prysznic, wybierając, oczywiście, jak najbardziej oddalone od siebie wnęki.

Keith wszedł na pływalnię. Wskoczył do basenu i wziął udział w rozgrzewce, a właściwie w jej drugiej połowie. Gdy zaczęło się powitalne przemówienie dyrektorki szkoły, z powrotem wcisnął słuchawki do uszu. Włączył muzykę tak głośno, żeby zagłuszyć gwar rozmów i głos w głośnikach. Usiadł z boku na krześle dla oczekujących zawodników. Lance stał z kolegami z drużyny i o czymś im opowiadał, machając rękoma. Keith zerknął w stronę dużej antresoli, na której znajdowały się trybuny, dzisiaj wypełnione po brzegi kibicami. Przymknął oczy, starając się skoncentrować. To nie były jego pierwsze zawody pływackie w życiu, ale to nie znaczyło, że stresował się nimi mniej niż poprzednimi, szczególnie że mało brakowało, a by się spóźnił. Na wszystkich poprzednich turniejach płynął wyłącznie dla siebie, teraz wśród publiczności zasiadała jego matka. Oboje bardzo przeżywali te zawody, jednocześnie udając przed sobą, że to przecież dzień jak co dzień. Mama specjalnie zamieniła się z koleżanką na zmiany, żeby móc kibicować Keithowi. Nie miał nawet w połowie tak dużej rodziny, jak Lance, i z reguły nie zależało mu na opinii innych ludzi, ale naprawdę chciał pokazać, że jest synem, o którego warto było walczyć.

Ponadto wiedział, że jeśli dobrze dzisiaj popłynie, jego irytujący koledzy z drużyny stracą część amunicji przeciwko niemu i zobaczą, że do odnoszenia sukcesów w pływaniu wcale nie potrzeba magii przyjaźni i integracji z drużyną. Jeśli przegra, Lance zrobi wszystko, żeby znaleźć kogoś innego na jego miejsce w reprezentacji. To nie wchodziło w grę. Keith musiał zająć miejsce na podium.

Nie patrzył, jak pływają inni zawodnicy, i kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu. Gdy ktoś potrząsnął jego ramieniem, aż podskoczył na krześle, jakby wybudzono go z głębokiego snu.

Wyjął słuchawkę z ucha i podniósł wzrok na stojącą nad nim trenerkę.

— Keith, ty płyniesz następny, przygotuj się — powiedziała.

Popatrzył na basen i zobaczył chłopaków szykujących się do startu w stylu motylkowym.

Pokiwał głową i wstał, żeby rozgrzać się na lądzie przed samym startem. Nadal starał się ignorować otoczenie i wyłączył muzykę dopiero wtedy, gdy zobaczył, że zawodnicy wyszli już z wody. Wtedy zdjął bluzę i zrzucił ją na krzesło. Gdy zapowiadano jego konkurencję, czyli pięćdziesiąt metrów stylem klasycznym chłopców, stanął przed słupkiem startowym przydzielonego mu toru i ochlapał ciało chłodną wodą. Poprawił okulary i czepek. Odetchnął głęboko, patrząc na falującą taflę wody.

To będzie tylko moment, zaledwie dwie długości basenu, a mogła od niego zależeć jego przyszłość w drużynie.

Na dźwięk gwizdka wszyscy pływacy weszli na słupki i przygotowali się do skoku. Na kolejny sygnał wskoczyli z pluskiem do basenu i zaczęli płynąć.

Keith skupił całą swoją uwagę na sobie i na wodzie, na wykonywaniu jak najdokładniejszych pchnięć i kontrolowaniu oddechu. Na tak krótkim dystansie mógł przypłacić porażką każdy najdrobniejszy błąd. W krótkich chwilach, gdy unosił głowę nad wodę, do jego uszu docierały okrzyki publiczności i innych zawodników dopingujących swoich kolegów.

Dobił do końca basenu i zawrócił. W połowie drugiej długości zebrał w sobie całą siłę i jeszcze przyspieszył. Ostatnie kilkanaście metrów przepłynął najszybciej, jak pozwalały mu na to mięśnie i płuca.

Uderzył ręką w murek i wynurzył się z wody, dysząc ciężko.

Oparł się rękoma o linę torową i ściągnął okulary. Pozostali zawodnicy również dobili już lub właśnie dobijali do końca basenu. Ludzie bili brawo, a w głośnikach ogłaszano wyniki, ale do Keitha jeszcze nie docierało to, co działo się wokół. Krew szumiała mu w uszach, a wszystkie słowa zlewały się w jedno.

Po chwili z trudem wspiął się na murek i na drżących ze zmęczenia nogach wyszedł na brzeg.

Natychmiast podbiegła do niego Nadia. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Brawo, Keith! — zawołała.

— Co? — wykrztusił niewyraźnie.

— Wygrałeś! — odparła, gestykulując rękoma. — Byłeś naprawdę świetny! Mamy medal w prawie każdej kategorii, w tym dwa złota, bo Lance też wygrał! To najlepszy początek sezonu od lat, obaj popłynęliście z wynikami zbliżonymi do rekordu naszej szkoły, a to dopiero wrzesień! Gratulacje!

Keith przez chwilę się w nią wpatrywał, a potem uśmiechnął się blado i zerknął na trybuny. Odnalazł wzrokiem swoją matkę, która z dumą skinęła głową i podniosła oba kciuki.

— Zaraz będzie rozdanie nagród, moja kategoria jest pierwsza. Mam drugie miejsce — oznajmiła Nadia. Przyjaźnie poklepała go po ramieniu. — Jeszcze raz gratulacje! Może nie jesteś najbardziej wylewny, ale pływasz zarąbiście.

— Dzięki — odparł Keith. — Tobie też gratuluję.

Nadia poszła odebrać swój srebrny medal w kraulu dziewcząt, a Keith ściągnął czepek, wytarł się i narzucił bluzę. Usiadł na krześle, czekając na swoją kategorię. W międzyczasie odebrał także gratulacje od trenerki i paru innych osób z drużyny. Lance stał razem z kolegami, przechwalając się swoim zwycięstwem. Teraz nie było w nim widać ani śladu tego niepewnego, obawiającego się rozczarowania rodziny chłopaka, którego Keith widział w galerii sław.

W końcu wezwano zawodników po odbiór nagród w ostatniej kategorii. Keith stanął na środkowym miejscu na podium i uścisnął rękę dyrektorce. Założono mu na szyję złoty medal i wręczono dyplom za zajęcie pierwszego miejsca. Rozległy się brawa i któryś z uczniów, który zgłosił się na fotografa zawodów, zrobił zdjęcie podium, na którym pewnie żaden z zawodników nie wyglądał dobrze, bo po prostu nikt nie miał prawa wyglądać dobrze z mokrymi, rozczochranymi włosami i ze śladami po okularach na twarzy.

Keith może nie umiał tego odpowiednio okazać, ale naprawdę cieszył się z tego zwycięstwa. Wiedział, że był dość dobry w pływaniu, ale nie spodziewał się zacząć sezonu od pierwszego miejsca. Teraz już na pewno miał zagwarantowaną stałą posadę w drużynie.

Później Lance i Nadia odebrali dyplomy i nieduże puchary dla szkoły za zajęcie pierwszego miejsca w klasyfikacji generalnej chłopców i drugiego miejsca w klasyfikacji dziewcząt. Kapitan nawet nie próbował ukrywać dumy, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha i wypinając pierś jak napuszony paw. Właściwie nie można było odmówić mu do tego prawa. Liceum Altea wygrało także dzięki niemu.

Gdy ogłoszono wreszcie koniec zawodów i pływacy zaczęli powoli zbierać się do szatni, trenerka Luxia zebrała całą drużynę razem, żeby wygłosić kilka słów podziękowania. Zaproponowała Lance’owi, że weźmie od niego nagrody, żeby przekazać je do sekretariatu, ale on zapewnił, że ma czas i sam się tym chętnie zajmie.

— Jeszcze raz wszystkim wam gratuluję, każdy z was spisał się na medal. Większość dosłownie. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Idźcie do domu i odpocznijcie. Widzimy się w poniedziałek po zajęciach i zaczynamy przygotowania do następnych zawodów. Nie spoczywamy na laurach, przed nami jeszcze cały rok i kwalifikacje do mistrzostw stanowych. Mam nadzieję, że to pierwszy dobry krok i na koniec sezonu będziemy mieć wiele takich miłych chwil na koncie. Zmykajcie i pamiętajcie, że jestem z was dumna.

Po tych słowach mogli się udać pod prysznice, a potem do szatni. Keith przebrał się szybko, z nikim nie rozmawiając, wytarł włosy tak, żeby nie kapała z nich woda, i wyszedł do holu pływalni. Było to przestronne, pachnące chlorem pomieszczenie o niebieskich ścianach i podłodze wyłożonej kafelkami.

Gdy tylko dostrzegł w tłumie uczniów i rodziców swoją matkę, podszedł do niej. Idąc, pomyślał sobie, że miło było mieć do kogo wyjść po zawodach, zamiast iść samemu na autobus do domu.

— Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumna, Keith — powiedziała od razu Krolia, patrząc na jego dyplom i medal zawieszony na szyi.

Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, uśmiechając się lekko. Keith odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Dzięki — odparł.

— Powinniśmy to jakoś uczcić. Chciałbyś pójść na pizzę? Słyszałam, jak ludzie w pracy rozmawiali o dobrej pizzerii niedaleko, moglibyśmy tam zajrzeć, jeśli tylko chcesz.

Krolia mówiła to tak, jakby sama nie była pewna tej propozycji i nie wiedziała, czy Keith się zgodzi. Starała się być jak najlepszą matką i wynagrodzić synowi wszystkie lata nieobecności, ale takie rzeczy jak wspólne wyjścia czy okazywanie sobie uczuć nie przychodziły im jeszcze tak naturalnie, jak innym rodzinom.

— Jasne, możemy iść.

Nagle w holu rozległa się wrzawa. Keith rozejrzał się. Przy drzwiach prowadzących do schodów na trybuny stał Lance ściskany przez wszystkich członków swojej rodziny po kolei. Rzeczywiście przyjechała cała dziewiątka, włącznie z dwoma przedszkolakami. Jednego z nich chłopak właśnie wziął na ręce i założył mu na szyję swój złoty medal. Cała rodzina rozmawiała ze sobą podniesionymi głosami, mieszając angielski z hiszpańskim i przekrzykując się wzajemnie w gratulowaniu Lance’owi. Wśród McClainów stali także Hunk i Allura, którzy przyszli pokibicować przyjacielowi.

Lance naprawdę był kochany, nie tylko przez rodzinę, ale także przez rówieśników. Keith nie do końca rozumiał jego popularność, bo uważał chłopaka za zwyczajnie irytującego i wyjątkowo hałaśliwego, ale chyba potrafił zrozumieć to, że ktoś mógł się bać, że przez jedną porażkę utraci całą tę miłość, którą go obdarzano.

— Hej, Keith — usłyszał obok siebie głos, który wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał w dół. Napotkał uśmiech Pidge.

— Dobrze się spisałeś — powiedziała. — Nie mam pojęcia o pływaniu, wiem tylko, że byłeś najszybszy, ale o to w tym chyba chodzi.

— Dzięki — powiedział. Zerknął na matkę. — Mamo, to moja koleżanka z klasy, Pidge. Byłem u niej ostatnio robić projekt z biologii.

— O, dzień dobry — przywitała się grzecznie Pidge, dopiero teraz zauważając Krolię.

— Miło mi cię poznać — odpowiedziała Krolia.

Podały sobie ręce. Matka zastanawiała się przez chwilę, a potem zaproponowała:

— Nie chciałabyś wybrać się z nami na pizzę? Pomyślałam, że mogłabym poznać znajomych Keitha, a jesteś jedyną osobą ze szkoły, o której cokolwiek słyszałam.

Pidge popatrzyła zaskoczona na Keitha, który wzruszył jedynie ramionami, i przytaknęła.

— Chętnie pójdę, dziękuję za zaproszenie. Tylko szybko pożegnam się z kolegami.

Pobiegła szybko do Lance’a i zamieniła kilka słów z nim oraz z Hunkiem i Allurą. Keith przyglądał się temu w milczeniu. Wkrótce dziewczyna wróciła i oświadczyła, że jest gotowa i mogą jechać.

Gdy szli do stojącego na szkolnym parkingu samochodu Krolii, Keith spojrzał na swoją matkę, o której przez całe życie myślał, że nigdy jej nie odzyska, a potem na tę dziwną, drobną nastolatkę, która dała mu szansę, przedarła się przez barierę, którą zbudował między sobą a ludźmi, i uparcie chodziła z nim na szkolny dach, żeby w milczeniu jeść lunch, i która nalegała, że musi znowu ją odwiedzić, żeby dokończyć maraton _High School Musical_. To było jednocześnie bardzo dużo, bo Keith nigdy aż tyle nie miał, i tak niewiele, bo nie mogło się równać z olbrzymią rodziną oraz całą paczką przyjaciół Lance’a. Chciał myśleć, że życie przyzwyczaiło go do samotności i do tego, że ludzie przychodzą i odchodzą, ale teraz nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby znowu być całkiem sam.

Keith nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek tak pomyśli, ale jednak trochę rozumiał Lance’a McClaina. I trochę mu zazdrościł, a trochę współczuł.


	6. Rozdział 6

— Keith, masz może chwilę?

Chłopak przerwał wkładanie książek do szafki, żeby spojrzeć na Pidge, która właśnie do niego podbiegła. Zaraz stanęli za nią Lance i Hunk.

— Tak. O co chodzi? — odpowiedział.

— No bo słuchaj, sprawa wygląda tak, że Romelle obiecała, że przygotuje do weekendu dekoracje na przedstawienie, ale ona nie należy do najbardziej rozgarniętych i jak zwykle zostawiła wszystko na ostatnią chwilę, a dzisiaj rano napisała mi, że jest chora, więc ja muszę się tym zająć. Miała ogarnąć do tego ludzi, ale, no właśnie, nie ma jej, więc udało mi się poprosić tylko część kółka, żeby została, ale musimy namalować tło, a ty ładnie rysujesz, więc może miałbyś czas posiedzieć jeszcze chwilę w szkole? Nie ma problemu, jeśli nie możesz, ale te dekoracje naprawdę muszą być gotowe, a profesor Smythe nie znosi opóźnień — wyjaśniła szybko i popatrzyła na niego błagalnie.

Keith zastanowił się. Pidge rzeczywiście opowiadała mu, że odkąd rodzice zabrali ją do teatru na jakiś musical dla dzieci, marzyła o tym, żeby wziąć udział w tworzeniu prawdziwego przedstawienia, ale wstydziła się występować na scenie, a w dodatku nie była szczególnie uzdolniona ani muzycznie, ani aktorsko. Na szczęście szkolne kółko teatralne doceniło jej smykałkę do techniki i przyjęło ją, żeby zajmowała się oświetleniem i dźwiękiem.

— Ale nie, Keith, nie kłopocz się — odezwał się Lance, udając troskę — serio, damy sobie radę, i tak mamy już kilka osób do pomocy. Dzisiaj był długi dzień, musisz być…

Hunk szturchnął go w bok, a Pidge odwróciła się i popatrzyła na przyjaciela krytycznie.

— No co? — szepnął z oburzeniem.

— Lance, znam cię od pierwszej klasy — stwierdziła dziewczyna. — Nie umiałbyś narysować zwykłego, najprostszego drzewa. Potrzebujemy kogoś ze zdolnościami plastycznymi, żeby zastąpił Romelle.

— Nie ma problemu, mogę zostać — oświadczył Keith.

Co prawda, planował właśnie wrócić do domu, ale nie zapomniał, jak Pidge i Hunk okazali mu wyjątkową życzliwość w pierwszym tygodniu szkoły. W ostatnią sobotę spędził z nimi cały wieczór w garażu Holtów. Brakowało Matta, ale i tak był to kolejny maraton techniki, docinków i ciekawych dyskusji, tym razem dosłodzony ciasteczkami Hunka. Może i znali się krótko, ale jego własne poczucie lojalności nie pozwalało Keithowi odmówić, gdy przychodzili do niego z prośbą o pomoc.

Lance westchnął, a Pidge uśmiechnęła się, poprawiając okulary.

— Dzięki, ratujesz mi życie, przy najbliższej okazji postawię ci kawę. Profesor Smythe strasznie się wczuwa w te przedstawienia i panikuje, gdy tylko coś idzie nie tak, ale to absolutnie najbardziej kochany nauczyciel w tej szkole. Nikt nie miałby serca go zawieść — powiedziała. — To chodź, wszystko jest już przygotowane.

Keith zamknął szafkę. Poszedł za Pidge i kolegami do szkolnej sali teatralnej, która pełniła także funkcję auli podczas wszystkich oficjalnych uroczystości. Kurtyna była odsłonięta, reflektory włączone, a scenę wyłożono grubą folią chroniącą parkiet przed zabrudzeniem. Na zawieszonych w tle tkaninach kilkoro uczniów z różnych klas malowało błękitne niebo, jezioro i kwiecistą łąkę wokół. Reszta zajmowała się składaniem kwiatów z papieru, a dwóch chłopaków właśnie ustawiało na scenie sztuczne krzewy.

— Dobra, to wy możecie zająć się kwiatkami, bo potrzebujemy ich dużo — postanowiła Pidge. — To nie jest trudne, wszystko wam wytłumaczą i nawet dadzą szablony. Keith, chodź, pokażę ci, co trzeba namalować.

Wszyscy zabrali się do pracy. Keith wyjął z plecaka słuchawki, wziął pędzel i w skupieniu zaczął malować cienie na korze drzewa rosnącego nad jeziorem. Pidge kucnęła obok niego i zajęła się szuwarami. Hunk z Lance’em usiedli na brzegu sceny, żeby pomóc wycinać i składać kwiaty według instrukcji dziewczyny z dziesiątej klasy należącej do kółka teatralnego.

Po nieco ponad pół godzinie Lance odłożył nożyczki i rozprostował zmęczone ciągle tą samą pozycją plecy. To prawda, że nie miał kompletnie żadnych zdolności plastycznych, a w dodatku trudno było mu się skupić na tak powtarzalnej pracy. Pidge była jego przyjaciółką, więc to oczywiste, że zgodził się jej pomóc, ale zdecydowanie wolałby ponosić jakieś pudła albo coś poustawiać, zamiast siedzieć i robić ciągle to samo.

Westchnął i sięgnął po leżący obok plecak. Wyjął z niego zapakowane w torebkę foliową jabłko i odgryzł kawałek.

— Zarządzam chwilę przerwy — ogłosił z pełnymi ustami, widząc pytające spojrzenie Hunka. — Dużo już złożyłem.

Hunk zerknął z konsternacją na stosik dość krzywych kwiatków zrobionych przez Lance’a, a potem wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do swojej pracy.

— To kółko było w sumie super — stwierdził Lance. — Szkoda, że musiałem zrezygnować, ale nie pogodziłbym tego z pływaniem.

Na początku liceum dołączył do kółka teatralnego. Wcześniej występował w przedstawieniach w podstawówce i czuł się pewnie na scenie, a chciał, żeby Pidge było raźniej. Potem jednak został stałą częścią reprezentacji pływackiej i zaczął coraz częściej jeździć na zawody, więc przestał mieć czas na próby i uczenie się tekstów. W końcu musiał dokonać wyboru.

— To takie smutne — prychnęła ironicznie Pidge, przechodząc obok niego z nową puszką farby. — Alexa, zagraj _Bet On It_.

— Ten tekst jest od dawna martwy, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, wiem, że beze mnie to kółko to już nie to samo, możesz to powiedzieć. — Lance uśmiechnął się, mrugając do niej. — Byłbym lepszym Oberonem niż Lotor.

Pidge przystanęła, żeby popatrzeć na niego ze szczerym powątpiewaniem.

— Nie, nie byłbyś, ale przyznaję, że pasowałbyś na Puka — stwierdziła. — Wracaj do pracy.

Lance parsknął śmiechem i, przekonany, że należy mu się jeszcze chwila przerwy, zaczął przyglądać się malowaniu tła. Dzięki temu, że zajmowało się tym kilka osób naraz i każdy miał jasno przydzielone zadanie, praca postępowała szybko. Keith siedział na wysokiej drabinie, malując białą farbą chmurę, która będzie przezierała przez drzewo.

Do dzisiaj Lance nie miał pojęcia, że Keith umie rysować, ale musiał przyznać, że to do niego bardzo pasowało. Na przerwach pewnie siedział sam w kącie korytarza ze szkicownikiem w rękach i smutną muzyką w słuchawkach. To idealnie uzupełniałoby jego posępny, pełen tajemnic image. Nie dość, że ambitny sportowiec, to jeszcze artysta, cudownie. Lepiej by było tylko wtedy, gdyby mieli w liceum salę muzyczną i Keith mógłby w niej samotnie grać na fortepianie. Wtedy jak nic miałby swój fanklub wśród dziewiątoklasistek.

Kto wie, może grać na fortepianie też umiał i tylko czekał, żeby odkryć przed szkołą kolejną kartę? W końcu do tej pory na każdym kroku okazywał się chodzącą skarbnicą talentów i bezczelności.

— Keith! — zawołał Lance, skończywszy jedzenie.

Chłopak chyba go nie usłyszał przez muzykę w słuchawkach, bo nawet nie drgnął, chociaż wszyscy pozostali uczniowie zwrócili na Lance’a uwagę.

— Hej, Keith! — spróbował znowu.

— Przecież cię nie słyszy — powiedział Hunk. — Czego od niego chcesz?

Lance pokręcił głową, nie udzielając odpowiedzi na pytanie. Spojrzał na ogryzek jabłka i odchylił rękę do tyłu, jakby był baseballistą przygotowującym się do wykonania rzutu.

— Strzelec wyborowy szykuje się do strzału… — mruknął, mrużąc oczy.

— Lance, proszę — westchnął zażenowany Hunk.

Lance wycelował w plecy Keitha i rzucił ogryzek, ale właśnie w tym momencie Kogane schylił się, żeby domalować coś niżej na niebie. Pocisk przeleciał nad nim i trafił prosto w rozgrzany, zawieszony nisko reflektor. Błysnęło, rozległ się huk i dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Keith natychmiast zeskoczył z drabiny, która przewróciła się na scenę, robiąc jeszcze więcej hałasu. Przestraszeni uczniowie odsunęli się na boki.

— Kurwa, Lance! — wrzasnęła Pidge, patrząc na dymiący reflektor i kawałki szkła, które upadły na scenę tuż przed materiałową dekoracją. — Co to było?! Przecież gdybyś to zrzucił, mógłbyś kogoś zabić!

Lance zaklął, zaciskając zęby i unikając pełnych wyrzutu spojrzeń zgromadzonych uczniów.

— Przepraszam, chciałem tylko… — Wymownym ruchem rąk wskazał na Keitha. — Ale się uchylił i nie trafiłem… A ja mocno rzuciłem i poleciało trochę wyżej…

— Tak, powiedz jeszcze, że to moja wina, że uznałeś, że rzucanie czymkolwiek w okolicy reflektorów będzie dobrym pomysłem — powiedział chłodno Keith.

Lance potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, ja tylko… — spróbował się wytłumaczyć, ale zabrakło mu słów.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio coś tak bardzo spieprzył. Zazwyczaj starał się zamiatać swoje wybryki pod dywan i zasłaniać się uśmiechem, ale tutaj Pidge miała całkowitą rację. To było głupie i mogło skończyć się tragicznie. Gdy tylko nauczyciele się o tym dowiedzą, będzie miał problemy i pewnie każą mu zapłacić za reflektor i każą zostawać po lekcjach, a to wszystko w ostatniej klasie.

— Nikomu nic się nie stało? — zapytał głośno Hunk.

Nikt się nie odezwał, a kilka osób pokręciło głowami. Na szczęście szkło spadło w miejscu, w którym nikt nie siedział.

Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i do sali wpadł profesor Smythe. Był to szczupły mężczyzna po pięćdziesiątce o rudych włosach i gęstych, zawsze idealnie ułożonych wąsach. Popatrzył na przewróconą drabinę, stłuczony reflektor i kawałki szkła na scenie, wytrzeszczając w zdumieniu oczy. Szybko zbliżył się do sceny.

Keith ukradkiem przesunął się w bok i kopnął piętą leżący na folii obok szkła ogryzek jabłka tak, że poleciał za kulisy.

— Co tu się, do diaska, wydarzyło? — wykrzyknął z przejęciem profesor Smythe, wskazując otwartą ręką szkło.

Lance posłał Pidge błagalne spojrzenie. Dziewczyna już nabrała powietrza, żeby zacząć mówić, ale niespodziewanie ubiegł ją Keith:

— Nic, panie profesorze — zapewnił poważnie. — Pracowaliśmy i nagle reflektor sam eksplodował. Musiał być uszkodzony. Przestraszyłem się huku i zeskoczyłem z drabiny, a ona upadła, ale nic nikomu się nie stało.

Pidge zerknęła na niego kątem oka, a potem pokiwała energicznie głową, potwierdzając słowa kolegi. Lance starał się nie okazywać zdziwienia i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Reszta uczniów milczała.

Nauczyciel przytaknął w zamyśleniu, nawijając wąs na palec.

— Niezwłocznie poinformuję o tym dyrektorkę! — postanowił. — Jeszcze przed spektaklem będziemy musieli przeprowadzić dokładną kontrolę całego sprzętu. Przedstawienie musi odbyć się w terminie, ale nie możemy pozwolić, żeby któremuś z aktorów stała się krzywda, to byłaby istna kompromitacja. Główny bohater popełnia samobójstwo dopiero w ostatniej scenie, jeśli zabije go scenografia, to zrujnuje całą historię! Na razie wyłączcie reflektory, nie ruszajcie szkła i przerwijcie pracę. Spotkamy się, gdy będziemy mieli pewność, że sala jest bezpieczna.

Profesor Smythe odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem opuścił salę teatralną, a uczniowie zaczęli zbierać swoje rzeczy.

— Dobrze, to może Romelle wyzdrowieje do tego czasu i się tym zajmie — oznajmiła Pidge.

Lance podszedł powoli do Keitha, który kucał na scenie i pakował do plecaka słuchawki.

— Dzięki — powiedział niepewnie.

Keith odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego wzrokiem pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji.

— Za to, że mnie nie wsypałeś. No i za ten ogryzek, bo gdybyś go nie ukrył, byłoby po mnie — uściślił Lance.

Naprawdę myślał, że po ostatnim miesiącu Keith będzie pierwszą osobą, która doniesie na niego nauczycielom. Gdyby sytuacja wyglądała odwrotnie, Lance pewnie nie omieszkałby opowiedzieć wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.

Ten wstał i zarzucił plecak na ramię.

— Nie ma sprawy. Nic mi się nie stało, a mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż kablowanie na ciebie do dyrektorki. To, że zostaniesz za karę po lekcjach, nie sprawi nagle, że przestaniesz zachowywać się jak atencyjny dzieciak — rzekł Keith, a potem poszedł pożegnać się z Pidge oraz Hunkiem i wyszedł z sali.

Lance nie mógł zaprzeczyć, więc westchnął ciężko i wbił wzrok w odłamki szkła leżące na scenie.

— Miałeś szczęście — podsumowała Pidge, stając obok i poprawiając okulary. — Od początku mówiłam ci, że Keith nie jest zły i popatrz, który z was miał ostatecznie więcej klasy. Tak szczerze, to myślę, że nie zasłużyłeś na taką dobroć.

— Tak, wiem — przyznał cicho Lance, bo tylko tyle w tej chwili mogło mu przejść przez gardło. — Wiem.

* * *

Kolejne tygodnie w Liceum Altea minęły spokojnie. Odbyło się kilka głośniejszych imprez, które dały ich uczestnikom temat do gorących plotek na kolejne trzy dni po weekendzie, a drużyna lekkoatletyczna poniosła druzgocącą porażkę na zawodach w sąsiednim mieście. Keith i Lance znowu zdobyli pierwsze miejsca na turnieju pływackim. Przedstawienie kółka teatralnego okazało się sukcesem i żaden reflektor nie próbował już nikogo zabić, pewnie dlatego, że Romelle wróciła i Lance więcej nie pomagał ze scenografią. Poza tym nie wydarzyło się absolutnie nic nadzwyczajnego ani szczególnie interesującego. Październik dobiegał końca, liście na drzewach wokół szkoły przybrały złoto-czerwone barwy, a uczniowie planowali imprezy halloweenowe, które miały odbyć się już pod koniec tego tygodnia.

Na długiej przerwie Keith wszedł do szkolnej stołówki razem z Pidge. Jednak, zamiast stanąć w kolejce po lunch, dziewczyna chwyciła go za łokieć i pociągnęła w stronę swojego stolika. Gdy tylko zorientował się, gdzie idą, zaparł się stopami o podłogę.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał podejrzliwie.

Pidge popatrzyła na niego z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

— Dzisiaj wyjątkowo usiądziesz z nami. Nie mogę ci więcej zdradzić, ale zobaczysz, że nie pożałujesz — powiedziała. — Ten jeden raz.

Keith zmarszczył brwi. Popatrzył na stolik, przy którym siedział już Lance razem z całą swoją paczką.

— Raczej nie jestem tam mile widziany — mruknął.

— Nie martw się, jesteś. Uzgodniłam to z nimi — zapewniła Pidge. — Lance ma wobec ciebie taki dług wdzięczności, że nawet nie próbował narzekać. No chodź, bo przerwa się skończy.

Keith bez przekonania skinął głową i pozwolił doprowadzić się do stolika. Zauważył, że obok miejsca Pidge stało jeszcze jedno wolne krzesło.

Wszyscy zwrócili na niego swoje spojrzenia. Wyglądali tak, jakby coś ukrywali i tylko czekali, żeby to ujawnić. Przy stoliku panowała atmosfera tajemnicy.

— Więc… — zaczęła podekscytowana Pidge i dała Hunkowi znak ręką. — Wszystkiego najlepszego, Keith!

Hunk uśmiechnął się i wstał, wyjmując spod stołu blachę z ciastem czekoladowym ozdobionym wykonanym czerwonym lukrem napisem _WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO_ , a pod spodem dużą cyfrą _17_. Pozostali nastolatkowie także podnieśli się z krzeseł, żeby złożyć mu życzenia.

— Spełnienia marzeń — powiedział ciepło Hunk. — Nie byliśmy pewni, jakie lubisz, ale mam nadzieję, że moje ciasto będzie ci smakować. Zauważyłem u Pidge, że najchętniej sięgałeś po brownie, więc przygotowałem coś podobnego.

Nadia zbliżyła się i poklepała Keitha po ramieniu, nie zwracając uwagi na to, jak chłopak momentalnie spiął się pod wpływem jej dotyku.

— I żebyś dalej nam tak pięknie pływał! — zawołała. — Ktoś musi zdobywać dla nas złota w żabce.

Allura także złożyła mu życzenia, a Ryan i Ina nieśmiało się do nich dołączyli. James z poważną miną wymamrotał kilka słów.

— Sto lat — powiedział krótko Lance, zdobywając się na blady uśmiech. — Powodzenia na najbliższych zawodach.

— Do szkoły nie wolno przynosić zapalniczek ani zapałek, więc nie mogliśmy zorganizować świeczek, a śpiewanie _Sto lat_ przy pełnej stołówce byłoby strasznie niezręczne, ale mam nadzieję, że i tak ci się podoba — powiedziała wyraźnie dumna z siebie Pidge.

Keith w osłupieniu wpatrywał się to w tort, to w znajomych. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd Pidge znała datę jego urodzenia (czy w ogóle była taka rzecz, której ona by _nie_ wiedziała?), ale nie zamierzał teraz o to pytać. Nigdy nie ciągnęło go do przyjęć, nie obchodził zbyt hucznie swoich urodzin i rzeczywiście uważał śpiewanie _Sto lat_ za wyjątkowo niezręczne, ale to ciasto i życzenia na szkolnej stołówce to była jedna z najmilszych rzeczy, jakie ktokolwiek dla niego zrobił. Już rano, gdy dostał od matki kartkę i zestaw promarkerów, był bardzo wdzięczny, ale teraz… To były jego najbardziej urodzinowe urodziny w życiu. Prawdopodobnie najlepsze, jakie do tej pory miał.

— Dziękuję — wykrztusił w końcu. — Nie musieliście.

— Oj, przestań. Jesteś naszym kolegą z drużyny, oczywiście, że musieliśmy. — Nadia machnęła ręką. — Siadaj, jemy, bo zaraz ludzie zobaczą, że mamy ciasto i się na nie rzucą.

Pidge uśmiechnęła się do niego zachęcająco, a on delikatnie odwzajemnił uśmiech. Usiadł na krześle obok niej. Pozostali także zajęli miejsca, żeby poczekać, aż Hunk pokroi tort stołówkowym nożem i nałoży po kawałku na papierowe talerzyki w baloniki, które Allura przyniosła z domu.

Gdy już zaczęli jeść i każdy pochwalił smak tortu, Nadia zastanowiła się i zagadnęła do Keitha:

— Hej — zaczęła z ustami pełnymi ciasta. — Masz już jakieś plany na Halloween?

— Nie sądzę.

— A nie chciałbyś wpaść do mnie? — zaproponowała.

Lance i James popatrzyli na nią zaskoczeni, ale dziewczyna nadal przyglądała się Keithowi, opierając policzek na wspartej o stół ręce. Chłopak przerwał jedzenie, myśląc nad odpowiedzią.

Miło z jej strony, że go zapraszała, ale jednak…

— Nadia co roku urządza najlepszą imprezę halloweenową w szkole — powiedziała półszeptem Pidge, jakby wyczuła jego wahanie. — Wiesz, że ja nie jestem fanką takich przyjęć, ale mówię ci, że warto.

— Dzięki, ale nie mam nawet przebrania — stwierdził Keith.

— Zawsze możesz szybko wymyślić coś prostego. Pomyśl, co masz w szafie — zasugerowała Allura. — Przecież to nie konkurs.

— Ja rok temu ubrałem fartuch i czapkę kucharską i mówiłem, że jestem Gordonem Ramsayem — oznajmił Hunk. Spojrzał wymownie na swój tułów. — Podobieństwo nie było może uderzające, ale i tak było fajnie.

Pidge zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając się Keithowi.

— Właściwie to mam dla ciebie pewien pomysł — uznała. — Załóż tę swoją skórzaną kurtkę, czarne spodnie, biały T-shirt i zaczesz trochę włosy na żel. Będzie idealnie.

— I kim mam być? — spytał skonsternowany Keith.

Pidge poprawiła okulary z podstępnym błyskiem w oczach.

— Zobaczysz — odparła.

— No to postanowione, dodam cię na wydarzenie — uznała zadowolona Nadia, wyjmując z kieszeni marynarki telefon.

Keith skinął głową. Dzisiaj miał dobry humor, więc się zgodził, mimo że czuł, że będzie tego żałował w dzień wyjścia. Chociaż właściwie to był jego ostatni rok. Mógł raz w życiu iść na imprezę halloweenową, może nie będzie tak koszmarnie? Pokręci się chwilę po domu, popodpiera ścianę z Pidge, a potem wróci do siebie.

Po chwili Nadia zwróciła się do Lance’a:

— Mam nadzieję, że tym razem przebierzesz się wreszcie za syrenkę. Nadal czekamy.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami, wzdychając z irytacją.

— To było tylko raz, w pierwszej klasie. Poza tym to był tryton, nie syrenka. Czy możemy przestać to co roku wspominać? — zapytał.

— Co poradzić, że wszyscy widzieli zdjęcia i uważają, że byłeś rozkoszny? — Pidge rozłożyła ręce. — Chcielibyśmy to powtórzyć. O, Keith, następnym razem, gdy do mnie wpadniesz, przypomnij mi, żebym pokazała ci album z podstawówki. To istne złoto.

— Proszę, nie — jęknął Lance. — Nic nie powiem o kimś, kto w siódmej klasie próbował przefarbować sobie włosy bibułą na zielono i przebrał się za postać z jakiegoś anime — dodał kąśliwie.

— Robiłyśmy z Nadią grupkę z _Code Geass_. To było dobre anime. I fatalny cosplay — przyznała Pidge. Westchnęła. — Boże, czemu byliśmy tacy żenujący, gdy mieliśmy trzynaście lat?

— Wszyscy byli. Trzynasty rok życia jest tylko po to, żeby go potem wspominać z coraz większym zażenowaniem — stwierdziła filozoficznym tonem Nadia. — Tylko Allura ślicznie wyglądała w każdym swoim stroju. Widziałam zdjęcia, jak przebrałaś się za Tianę. Bycie tak ładnym powinno być nielegalne.

Allura zaśmiała się, zakrywając usta ręką.

— Nie mam pojęcia, skąd wzięłaś te zdjęcia, ale dziękuję. Pamiętam, jak ten film wyszedł i byłam tak zachwycona, że przez kilka miesięcy męczyłam rodziców o tę zieloną sukienkę. A ty, Keith? Jaki był twój najbardziej obciachowy albo najdziwniejszy strój w życiu?

Chłopak dokończył jedzenie ciasta i odłożył widelczyk.

— Nigdy żadnego nie miałem — wyznał.

— Co? — zdziwił się Lance.

— No, nigdy nie przebierałem się na Halloween.

— Nigdy? Nie chodziłeś zbierać cukierków? — zapytał James.

Keith pokręcił głową.

— Ale jak to się stało? — spytała Nadia.

— Tak wyszło — odpowiedział Keith tonem sugerującym, że nie chce ciągnąć tego tematu.

— W takim razie w tym roku tym bardziej przebierasz się i idziesz z nami — ogłosiła Pidge. — Zanim skończysz osiemnaście lat, powinieneś chociaż raz pozbierać cukierki i zobaczyć, jak to jest. To taka zasada.

James spojrzał na nią bez przekonania.

— Pomijając fakt, że wcale nie ma takiej zasady i właśnie ją wymyśliłaś, to… No nie wiem, nie jesteśmy już na to za starzy? — zapytał. — Nie wiem, czy ludzie tak chętnie dadzą nam cukierki.

Pidge pokiwała głową i w zamyśleniu przyłożyła widelec do ust.

— Dobra, to mam lepszy pomysł — powiedziała. — Pójdę po Keitha i zajdziemy do was wszystkich do domów, a potem wspólnie przejdziemy się do Nadii. Macie wszyscy być gotowi i mieć przygotowane cukierki.

Keith westchnął. Minęły prawie dwa miesiące szkoły, a on wciąż czuł się trochę jak dziecko, które znajomi chcą za wszelką cenę uspołecznić, mimo że on wcale tego nie potrzebował. To prawda, że tak wyszło, że nie robił w dzieciństwie wielu rzeczy, które robili jego rówieśnicy. Ciągłe zmienianie szkół i przeprowadzki nie pomagały w nawiązywaniu więzi z innymi dzieciakami. Prawdopodobnie trochę go ominęło i kiedyś było mu przykro, gdy słuchał o wszystkich świetnych rzeczach, które inni robili ze swoimi rodzicami, ale już do tego przywykł. Tak wyszło. Nikt nie mógł cofnąć czasu. Życie toczyło się dalej, a on już był prawie dorosły. Fajnie było obejrzeć film z Pidge, przesiadywać w sobotnie popołudnia w garażu Holtów albo dostać ciasto na urodziny, ale nie czuł, żeby szczególnie musiał coś nadrobić. Miał inne problemy, niż to, że jako dzieciak nie zbierał cukierków w Halloween.

— To naprawdę nie jest konieczne — powiedział.

Pidge popatrzyła na niego, unosząc brew.

— Zaufaj mi, że jest. Kiedyś sam będziesz dawał innym cukierki, więc musisz sprawdzić, jak to jest je zbierać, żeby zrozumieć te tabuny dzieciaków zbierających słodycze. Zrób to dla przyszłych pokoleń małych czarownic, mumii i trytonów, oczywiście. — Mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Lance’a, który przewrócił teatralnie oczami. — Zobaczysz, że każdy w swoim życiu potrzebuje czasem trochę halloweenowej magii — zapewniła.


	7. Chapter 7

— I oto nasz przedostatni przystanek na naszej cukierkowej trasie — oznajmiła Pidge tonem przewodnika wycieczki.

Wskazała na duży dwupiętrowy dom, przed którym stało kilka dyń z wyciętymi twarzami, w których paliły się lampki rzucające smugi światła na trawnik. Pod skrzynką na listy siedział oparty szkielet. Między kolumnami ganku rozwieszono pajęczynę z grubych lin, a do zewnętrznej ściany piętra przyczepiono wielkiego włochatego pająka wielkości rottweilera. Na trawie obok dyń stały plastikowe nagrobki, a w oknach wisiały girlandy papierowych nietoperzy. Ze wszystkich domów, jakie Keith dzisiaj widział, ten zdecydowanie był najbardziej ozdobiony. Ludzie, którzy tu mieszkali, musieli bardzo poważnie traktować Halloween.

Ich czteroosobowa grupa zbierająca cukierki składająca się z Iny, Ryana, Pidge i Keitha weszła na ganek. Pidge nacisnęła przycisk dzwonka.

Drzwi natychmiast otworzyły się na oścież i stanął w nich Lance. Nosił czerwoną kurtkę, a w dłoni trzymał zabawkowy pistolet laserowy. Na widok przyjaciół uśmiechnął się i oparł ramię o framugę. Z głębi korytarza za nim dobiegały podniesione głosy.

— No cześć — rzucił.

Keith odetchnął i, czując na sobie ponaglające spojrzenie Pidge, wyciągnął przed siebie wiaderko w kształcie dyni, które dostał od Ryana.

— Cukierek albo psikus…? — wymamrotał, skupiając wzrok na czubkach swoich glanów.

Lance parsknął śmiechem. Sięgnął do komody stojącej przy wyjściu z domu i chwycił miskę pełną cukierków. Najpierw wrzucił po garstce do wiaderek Pidge, Iny i Ryana, a na samym końcu dał kilka Keithowi.

— To za kogo jesteś przebrany? — zapytał, lustrując chłopaka od stóp do głów. — Bo widzę, że Ina i Ryan mają grupkę z _Frankensteina_ , ale z waszą dwójką mam pewien problem. 

Keith spojrzał na siebie, a potem na Pidge ubraną w czarne legginsy ze sztucznej skóry, buty na koturnach, w których ledwo chodziła, i czarną bluzkę. Z jej uszu zwisały duże kolczyki w kształcie kół i wyjątkowo nie nosiła okularów. Keith czasem zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle ich potrzebowała i czy to przypadkiem nie były zerówki. 

— Ja jestem Sandy, a Keith jest Dannym — wyjaśniła. — Z _Grease_. To nie jest może najlepszy ani mój ulubiony musical i wolałabym być Eponiną, gdybym mogła wybierać, ale to klasyk i przynajmniej jest szansa, że ktoś rozpozna.

Lance pokiwał głową z pewnym uznaniem. Jeszcze raz zajrzał do domu. Odstawił miskę, zawołał głośno, że wychodzi, a potem stanął na ganku, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— A ty jesteś…? — Keith zawiesił znacząco głos.

— Star-Lordem — odpowiedział Lance, nieco urażony tym, że Keith nie rozpoznał jego kostiumu. — Ze _Strażników Galaktyki_ — dodał.

— Tak, wiem — mruknął Keith. — Oglądałem.

Stali tak na ganku, patrząc na siebie i minęła chwila niezręcznej ciszy, zanim Pidge oznajmiła:

— I tak już jesteśmy spóźnieni. Zbierajmy się.

Całą piątką zaczęli iść w stronę domu Nadii, który znajdował się kilka przecznic dalej. Zapadł już zmrok i po drodze mijali grupy poprzebieranych dzieciaków zbierających słodycze. Ina i Ryan jak zwykle milczeli, Keith także nie miał ochoty się odzywać, a Lance szczebiotał coś bardziej do siebie samego niż do kogoś, ale tylko Pidge jako tako go słuchała.

Muzykę grającą w domu Nadii było słychać już na ulicy. Lance kilkakrotnie nacisnął guzik dzwonka. Przez chwilę czekali cierpliwie, aż gospodyni imprezy otworzy drzwi.

Nadia wyszczerzyła się do gości na powitanie. Była przebrana za Wonder Woman i Keith z początku nie rozpoznał jej w rozpuszczonych, zakręconych włosach i w pełnym makijażu. W dodatku nie miał pojęcia, że jej rodzice byli bogaci i mieszkała w tak olbrzymim domu.

— No co tak długo? Wchodźcie — powiedziała.

Wpuściła ich do przedpokoju i zaprowadziła do wielkiego, oświetlonego kolorowymi światłami salonu, w którym tańczył tłum nastolatków. Mimo że drzwi na taras były otwarte, w środku panował zaduch. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć papierosy, alkohol i pot. Muzyka grała tak głośno, że trzeba było stanąć blisko siebie i prawie krzyczeć, żeby móc porozmawiać.

Lance, Ryan i Ina od razu gdzieś zniknęli, zostawiając Keitha i Pidge samych. Zaszli we dwójkę do połączonej z salonem szerokim łukiem jadalni. Wzięli po puszce piwa i po garści chipsów, a potem wrócili do salonu i stanęli pod ścianą, przyglądając się bawiącym się nastolatkom.

— Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz domówki — stwierdził Keith.

— Nie lubię — powiedziała Pidge — ale Nadia robi największą imprezę halloweenową w szkole i przychodziłam tutaj z Mattem. Zawsze zgrywaliśmy się kostiumami i razem podpieraliśmy ściany, było całkiem fajnie. Tylko że on teraz siedzi na studiach i ma wieczór horrorów z Shiro, więc nie mógł przyjechać. On i jego uniwersyteckie życie. — Przewróciła oczami i pociągnęła łyk piwa. — Tylko czekam, aż wstąpi do jakiegoś bractwa i przyjedzie na Święta w bluzie z kappą i omegą.

Keith zerknął na Pidge. Jej usta zaciśnięte były w wąską linię.

— Jego uniwersytet jest kawałek stąd, a to zwyczajny weekend — zauważył. — Nic dziwnego, że nie mógł przyjechać.

— Lotor ma tak samo daleko, a przyjechał — odparła.

Wskazała puszką piwa na Allurę, która tańczyła z wysokim chłopakiem o długich, białych włosach. Keithowi trudno było określić, za jaką postać był przebrany, ale nosił błękitno-czarny obcisły kombinezon z czerwonymi frędzlami na piersi i na rękawach. Allura za to była ubrana w różową suknię z białymi lamówkami, a w jej włosach błyszczała korona.

Keith wzruszył ramionami.

— Gdyby Matt mógł przyjechać, to na pewno by to zrobił — powiedział, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej mógłby pocieszyć Pidge.

— W tym roku nie chciałam tu przychodzić, ale Lance mnie namawiał i uznałam, że to już ostatni raz w liceum, a na studiach pewnie już kompletnie nikt nie będzie mnie nigdzie zapraszał, więc co mi szkodzi? Może przynajmniej będzie śmiesznie i ktoś znowu zrobi coś głupiego, zanim rozboli mnie głowa od tego ciągłego huku. Poza tym chciałam, żebyś ty miał swoje pierwsze prawdziwe Halloween. — Spojrzała na niego, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. — Mam nadzieję, że podobało ci się zbieranie cukierków.

— Było w porządku. I dzięki. Doceniam to — powiedział zupełnie szczerze Keith.

Skinęła głową i upiła kolejny łyk piwa. Keith przypomniał sobie, że powinien przynajmniej otworzyć swoją puszkę i trochę wypić dla stwarzania pozoru i dla świętego spokoju.

Na sam zapach alkoholu czuł, że robi mu się niedobrze, ale i tak zamknął oczy i wziął łyka, starając się bardzo nie krzywić.

Po chwili ktoś zawołał Pidge, żeby przyszła coś koniecznie zobaczyć, więc dziewczyna obiecała Keithowi, że później się znajdą, i oddaliła się. Chłopak przez chwilę stał pod ścianą, obserwując imprezę. Wiedział, że większość gości chodzi do jego liceum i najprawdopodobniej ze sporą częścią ma nawet niektóre lekcje, ale gdy teraz im się przyglądał, odnosił wrażenie, że widzi ich po raz pierwszy w życiu. Jego brak chęci do zapamiętywania twarzy ludzi ze szkoły w połączeniu z przebraniami i mocnymi makijażami sprawiał, że prawie nikogo nie rozpoznawał.

Odsunął się od ściany i postanowił przejść się po domu. Wyszedł z zatłoczonego salonu, minął na korytarzu Harley Quinn całującą się z zombie i zajrzał przez otwarte drzwi do kuchni. Między ustawionymi w kształt litery „U” marmurowymi blatami krzątał się Hunk w kucharskim fartuchu i wysokiej czapce. Kroił owoce na małe kawałeczki, nabijał je na krótkie wykałaczki, a potem układał na tacy w równych rządkach.

— Cześć — powiedział Keith, wchodząc do środka.

Hunk podniósł głowę znad blatu i popatrzył na niego, nie przerywając pracy. Uśmiechnął się.

— O, cześć, Keith.

Keith podszedł do niego. Od strony salonu dobiegała muzyka, ale w kuchni przynajmniej można było normalnie porozmawiać.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy?

Hunk zawahał się.

— Nie, nie chciałbym cię wykorzystywać. — Machnął ręką. — Wystarczy, że ja spędzam połowę imprezy w kuchni. Nie zrozum mnie źle, Nadia jest cudowna, ale w kuchni ma dwie lewe ręce, a przy takim tłumie jedzenie szybko schodzi.

Keith tak właśnie przeczuwał, że te wymyślne ciastka w kształcie dyń i babeczki z lukrowanymi nietoperzami to robota Hunka. Pidge pokazywała mu kiedyś zdjęcia najbardziej udanych wypieków przyjaciela, które ten wstawiał do Internetu, a Keith miał świeżo w pamięci tort, który dostał na urodziny – chociaż był dość prosty, smakował doskonale. Sam umiał gotować, bo życie na każdym kroku zmuszało go do nauki samodzielności, ale to były tylko łatwe w przygotowaniu, tanie potrawy. Hunk za to miał prawdziwy talent i pasję. Nic dziwnego, że chciał w przyszłości założyć własną restaurację.

— To nie problem. Tutaj jest nawet lepiej niż tam. Ciszej. — Keith wskazał na korytarz prowadzący do salonu. — Pomogę ci kroić.

Hunk popatrzył na niego przeciągle, ale wyjął nóż z drewnianego stojaka i podał go Keithowi.

— Możesz zająć się kiwi, są już umyte — powiedział, przesuwając w jego stronę miskę z owocami. — Dzięki.

— Nie ma sprawy.

Keith odstawił swoją puszkę z piwem na bok. Wziął nóż i zaczął obierać kiwi ze skórki, żeby móc potem pokroić je na kostki nadające się do zrobienia koreczków.  

— Długo was nie było. Jak udała się wyprawa po cukierki? — zagaił Hunk.

Keith zastanowił się.

— Na początku czułem się idiotycznie, ale nie było źle — przyznał. — Gdybym był młodszy, pewnie by mnie to nawet bawiło. Przynajmniej mogłem spróbować jeszcze przed osiemnastką, jak to jest.

— Żałuję, że nie mogłem do was dołączyć, ale sam rozumiesz… — Wzruszył ramionami, rozglądając się po kuchni. — Ale wiesz, cieszę się, że spróbowałeś i przyszedłeś. Serio. Nigdy nie byłem nowy w szkole, ale domyślam się, że nie jest łatwo, a ty — uśmiechnął się zmieszany — nie należysz chyba do tych najbardziej kontaktowych.

— Można to tak ująć. — Keith przytaknął. — Ale to nie tak, że nie lubię ludzi.

A przynajmniej nie można było powiedzieć, że nie lubił wszystkich ludzi. To prawda, że męczyły go tłumy i sam z siebie raczej nie pojawiłby się na żadnej imprezie, ale, wbrew temu, co niektórzy mogliby pomyśleć, potrafił się dobrze bawić w małym, zaprzyjaźnionym gronie.

— Wiem, wiem — powiedział Hunk. — Po prostu to dobrze, że chociaż trochę się integrujesz. Tak zawsze jest łatwiej niż w pełnej izolacji.

Keith pokiwał bez przekonania głową i skupił się na krojeniu owoców. Hunk zaczął lekkim tonem opowiadać mu o ciastkach, które przygotował na imprezę i o tym, jaki stres przeżywał, gdy musiał w ostatniej chwili dorobić pomarańczowego lukru na babeczki.

Gdy Hunk uznał, że skończyli pracę, podziękował Keithowi za pomoc i powiedział mu, żeby wracał do salonu, a on zaraz do niego dołączy, tylko posprząta i zaniesie koreczki do kuchni.

Keith wziął swoje piwo, którego od początku imprezy nie wypił nawet połowy, i poszedł. Oparł się o ścianę, czekając na Hunka i wypatrując w tańczącym tłumie Pidge. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby cokolwiek go ominęło. Może poza tym, że niektórzy zdążyli się trochę bardziej wstawić.

Wszyscy byli zajęci sobą i swoimi znajomymi, więc nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jedną samotną osobę z boku. Dlatego właśnie tak zdziwił się, gdy nagle podszedł do niego James, w obu rękach trzymając żółte szoty. Nosił koszulę, muszkę i rozpiętą czarną marynarkę.

— Hej, Keeeith! Co tak ftoiiisz? Biesz! — zawołał, jednym haustem wypijając szota i podając Keithowi drugiego.

Mówił tak niewyraźnie, że Keith ledwo go rozumiał w całym tym hałasie. Z reguły powściągliwy, pilnujący przestrzegania regulaminu szkoły przewodniczący chwiał się na nogach, bełkotał i uśmiechał się głupkowato. Ewidentnie był pijany, i to dość mocno jak na drugą godzinę imprezy.

— Nie, dzięki — odpowiedział Keith spokojnie, ale stanowczo.

Jakby na usprawiedliwienie swoich słów, uniósł puszkę piwa i upił z niej łyk.

James oparł się ręką o ścianę obok niego i parsknął śmiechem, pochylając się do przodu.

— Nooo, Keith, ze mną się nie napijesz? Jesffeśmy kolegami z druszyny — wybełkotał.

Keith zmroził go spojrzeniem.

— Nie. Nie lubię wódki.

— A próboffałeś f ogóle? — zaśmiał się James, spoglądając na niego. Sam wypił szota, którego chciał mu dać. Przełknął i wykonał w powietrzu nieokreślony gest ręką. — Nie fciskaj kitu, od początku imprezy łazisz z tym samym piwem, przeciesz fidzę… W szkole zgryffasz kozaka, ale co, nie moszesz pić? Matka spraffca cię alkomatem? Mosze tu zaraz przyjedzie, bo poskarżyłeś się, że pijemy?

Keith wyprostował się, napinając ramiona.

— Odpierdol się — warknął.

— Ale jesteś groźny. Tyyypie, wyluuuzuj, nie spinaj się tak. — Chciał dotknąć ramienia Keitha, ale ten odsunął się gwałtownie. — Wiesz, nie dziwię się tfojemu ojcu. Móffią, że to ja jestem sztywny, ale chyba nie fytszymałbym w domu z gliną. Też bym spieprzył, jak najdalej! Synuś gliny…

Keith nie pozwolił nawet dojść do głosu zdrowemu rozsądkowi, który zapewne kazałby mu się oddalić i nie prowokować zamieszania.

Zamachnął się i uderzył Jamesa prosto w szczękę, a potem chwycił go tą samą ręką za kołnierz koszuli i spojrzał mu lodowato w oczy. Wściekłość całkowicie zaciemniła Keithowi umysł. Chciał powiedzieć coś chłopakowi, ale żadne słowa nie przechodziły mu przez ściśnięte gardło. Plastikowe kubeczki po szotach upadły na podłogę. James zaczął się szarpać i próbował oddać Keithowi, ale w jego stanie mogłoby mu się udać co najwyżej przypadkiem.

— Keith! James! — zawołała Pidge, podbiegając do nich. — Uspokójcie się!

Położyła Keithowi rękę na ramieniu, którą ten od razu odtrącił, ale po kilku sekundach odepchnął od siebie Jamesa. Ten zatoczył się do tyłu, patrząc na chłopaka pogardliwie i przyciskając dłonie do zaczerwienionej, obolałej szczęki.

W końcu ktoś wyłączył muzykę i zapalił normalne światło. Spojrzenia wszystkich gości zwróciły się na ich dwójkę. Kilka osób wyjęło komórki i zaczęło nagrywać.

— Co wy robicie?! — zapytał głośno Lance, podchodząc do Jamesa.

— To on zaczął, szucił się na mnie! — zawołał z wyrzutem James. — Powiedziałem praffdę, nikt by nie chciał takiej rodziny! Matka z psiarni i syn-pojeb! Popierdolona ssierota i pszybłenda! Nawet się z kumplem nie napije debil!

Lance zerknął niepewnie na Keitha, ale nie padła żadna odpowiedź. Kogane nie spuszczał wzroku z Jamesa, drżały mu ramiona, a w dłoni ściskał zgniecioną puszkę piwa, które wylało się na podłogę i na jego czarne spodnie.

Wyglądał, jakby był gotowy jeszcze raz przywalić Jamesowi.

— James, kolego, chyba powinieneś odpocząć — powiedział Lance, kładąc dłoń na plecach przyjaciela.

— Ale to nie moja ffina, nic nie zrobiłem! — protestował niewyraźnie James. — Ty tesz go nie znosisz i popatsz! Jest pojebany! Pojebany gliniarski synuś mamusi! — Wskazał szerokim ruchem w kierunku Keitha.

— Jesteś pijany i tym razem chyba jednak przesadziłeś — wyjaśnił Lance, jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku. — Jako twój kapitan zalecam ci odpoczynek. Chodź.

— Pomóc ci? — spytała Nadia.

Lance pokręcił głową i zaczął prowadzić Jamesa w stronę schodów na piętro.

— Dam radę. Położę go w gościnnym — powiedział półszeptem.

Keith nie czekał, aż wyjdą, tylko wcisnął Pidge do rąk pustą puszkę i, nie odwracając się za siebie, opuścił salon przez drzwi tarasowe. Ludzie rozstąpili się na boki, umożliwiając mu przejście.

Lance wszedł z Jamesem na górę, pilnując go, żeby się nie przewrócił. Położył go w pokoju gościnnym (w którym, na całe szczęście, nie zastali akurat żadnej obściskującej się pary) i przekonał, żeby tutaj został, przynajmniej na razie.

Potem usiadł na ziemi, oparł się plecami o łóżko i westchnął, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Nie wiedział, jak mógł przeoczyć to, że James tak szybko doprowadził się do tego stanu. Z reguły lepiej go pilnował. Mieli między sobą taką niepisaną umowę, że Lance i pozostali zawsze powstrzymywali przyjaciela przed wypiciem za dużo. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze. Tym razem jednak się spóźnili, a Lance’a kompletnie pochłonęła rozmowa ze śliczną dziewczyną z jedenastej klasy i spuścił Jamesa z oczu.

Mógł myśleć o Keithie, co chciał, ale domyślał, że jego sytuacja rodzinna nie była zbyt wesoła. Wtedy w galerii sław wyraźnie powiedział Lance’owi, że ma tylko matkę i nigdy nie wspominał o ojcu. Jeśli James uderzył w ten czuły punkt, nic dziwnego, że Keith się wściekł.

Z dołu znowu dobiegły dźwięki muzyki. Lance wstał, zamknął za sobą drzwi i zszedł po schodach. Impreza rozkręciła się na nowo, ale nigdzie nie było widać Keitha. Pewnie wrócił już do domu. Nikt na jego miejscu nie byłby w nastroju na dalszą zabawę.

— Hej, widziałeś Hunka? — spytała Nadia, podchodząc blisko do Lance’a.

— Nie, dopiero zszedłem. James zasnął.

— Dobra, a mógłbyś się za nim rozejrzeć? — poprosiła. — Potrzebuję go pilnie w kuchni, a ostatni raz widziałam, jak wychodził na dwór, ale nie ma go na tarasie. Pewnie poszedł za Keithem, znasz go.

Lance zawahał się.

— Zamęczysz go. Daj mu się też pobawić.

— Dam, obiecuję, ale to jest bardzo, bardzo pilne, a ja aktualnie nie mogę go szukać! — Nadia zamachała rękoma w geście zniecierpliwienia. — Przeszedłbyś się i powiedział, żeby do mnie jak najszybciej przyszedł?

Lance skinął głową.

— Okej, spróbuję.

— Dzięki wielkie! — Po chwili dodała poważniej: — I głupia sytuacja z tym Jamesem. Byłam zajęta organizacją, a tu jest tylu ludzi, że nie zauważyłam, że się tak spił. Mam nadzieję, że Keith nie będzie się tym jakoś bardzo przejmował. James już taki jest, że po alkoholu chrzani jakieś głupoty. 

— Myślę, że akurat Keith da sobie z tym radę.

Nadia przytaknęła w zamyśleniu, a potem poszła na korytarz domu. Lance przecisnął się przez tańczący tłum i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Natychmiast uderzył go w twarz chłodny powiew wieczoru. Minął palących na tarasie nastolatków i zszedł schodkami do rozległego ogrodu państwa Rizavi. Był tutaj tak wiele razy, że wiedział, gdzie mógł siedzieć Hunk z Keithem, jeśli potrzebowali trochę prywatności.

Przeszedł ścieżkę między równo przyciętym wysokim żywopłotem. Gdy zbliżył się do położonej na samym tyle posesji ośmiokątnej altany, zatrzymał się, słysząc przyciszony, znajomy głos:

— Wiedziałem, że matka wyjechała na misję i zaginęła, więc za każdym razem, gdy wzywali ojca do pożaru, bałem się, że on też nie wróci. Aż w końcu pewnego dnia okazało się, że miałem rację. Miałem siedem lat. Zginął podczas akcji, nie mogłem się nawet pożegnać. Po jego śmierci trafiłem do domu dziecka. Nie miałem żadnej innej rodziny, która chciałaby się mną zająć. Na pogrzebie byłem tylko ja i jego koledzy z pracy.

Lance podszedł cicho do drzewa rosnącego przy ścieżce i stanął za nim. Keith siedział obok Hunka w altanie, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię i łokciami opartymi na kolanach. 

Lance wiedział, że obiecał Nadii, że jak najszybciej zawoła Hunka, ale nie chciał im teraz przerywać rozmowy. Nie wtedy, gdy Keith opowiadał o śmierci swojego ojca.

— Mieszkałem w sierocińcu, potem w różnych rodzinach zastępczych — mówił. — Dlatego tak często zmieniałem szkoły. Wcale nie byłem wyrzucany, jak niektórzy mówią. Uznawano mnie za problematyczne dziecko i nie byłem niemowlakiem, więc nawet nie liczyłem na to, że ktoś mnie na stałe zaadoptuje. W niektórych domach było dość dobrze, ale w niektórych opiekunom chodziło tylko o kasę i było tam jeszcze gorzej niż w sierocińcu. Dlatego nie piję. Nie znoszę alkoholu, bo widziałem, co robi z normalnymi ludźmi i poznałem rodziców, którzy przygarniali dzieci tylko po to, żeby mieć pieniądze na whisky. Na trzeźwo nie było bardzo źle, ale jak byli pijani, to bili, znęcali się nad nami i… I teraz w pewnym sensie boję się pijanych ludzi. Nic nie mogę na to poradzić, po prostu odruchowo czuję się zagrożony i nie wiem, czego się spodziewać. Między innymi dlatego nie przepadam za imprezami.

Zapadła między nimi chwila milczenia.

— Keith — powiedział miękko Hunk — masz do tego prawo. Nie przeżyłem tego, co ty, ale wiem, że każdy na twoim miejscu by się zdenerwował. Przemoc nie powinna być rozwiązaniem, ale pewnie większość ludzi zrobiłaby to samo. James naprawdę przesadził. W dodatku zupełnie nie miał racji.

— Dwa lata temu — ciągnął dalej Keith — myślałem, że wystarczy, że po prostu doczekam osiemnastych urodzin, ale nagle powiedziano mi, że odnaleziono moją matkę. Okazało się, że przez te wszystkie lata była w obozie jenieckim, ale ją uratowano, wymieniono więźniów i po jakimś czasie mogłem się z nią spotkać. Właśnie wtedy, kiedy już chyba przynajmniej częściowo pogodziłem się z tym, że pewnie nie żyje. Na początku byłem wściekły i nie chciałem jej widzieć, ale potem zrozumiałem, że to nie była jej wina. Nie zostawiła nas, nie uciekła. Nawet nie wiedziała o śmierci ojca. Pamiętam, jak pierwszy raz poszliśmy razem na cmentarz. Wiesz, miałem czasem takie momenty, gdy byłem zły na rodziców, że woleli ratować życie innym, niż pomyśleć, że mogą zostawić mnie zupełnie samego. Że obcy ludzie byli dla nich ważniejsi niż oni sami i ich syn. Nadal czasami tak myślę, ale jednocześnie jestem z nich dumny. Bardzo. — Jego głos zadrżał, więc zrobił przerwę. Potem odetchnął i podjął na nowo: — Matka zrobiła wszystko, żeby wywalczyć w sądzie prawo do opieki nade mną i od prawie roku mieszkamy razem. Dostała tutaj pracę w policji, więc się przeprowadziliśmy. Czasem jest trudno, ale mamy tylko siebie. To i tak dużo. Więcej niż miałem przez prawie dziesięć lat.

Hunk pokiwał głową.

— Przykro mi, że musiałeś przez to wszystko przejść. Może nie znamy się długo, ale naprawdę cieszę się, że teraz tutaj z nami jesteś.

— W porządku. Inni mieli gorzej, ja ostatecznie odzyskałem przynajmniej matkę — stwierdził Keith. Wyprostował się na ławce. Odchrząknął. — Jakbyś mógł tego nie rozpowiadać… Z reguły o tym nie opowiadam, po prostu chciałem wyjaśnić, dlaczego mnie tak poniosło. W ogóle nie powinienem tu przychodzić. Teraz wszyscy jeszcze bardziej mają mnie za aspołecznego wyrzutka.

— Oczywiście, nic nie powiem. Ale gdybyś chciał kiedyś jeszcze porozmawiać, to pamiętaj, że cię wysłucham — zapewnił Hunk. — To nie była twoja wina, że doszło do tego incydentu. To prawda, że ludzie nie będą rozumieli, dlaczego tak zareagowałeś, ale nie martw się, trochę pogadają i szybko zapomną. Na szczęście w tej szkole dużo się dzieje. Szarpaniny się zdarzają, a na pewno po tej imprezie będą jeszcze ciekawsze tematy do plotek.

Lance przestał słuchać pocieszeń Hunka i wbił wzrok w ciemną korę drzewa. W głowie czuł zupełną pustkę. Wiedział, że Keith miał tylko matkę, ale raczej zakładał, że rodzice chłopaka się rozwiedli i po prostu nie utrzymywali kontaktu. Może i przeszła mu przez myśl możliwość, że ojciec zmarł, ale nie mógł chociażby przypuszczać, że przez tyle czasu Keith był uznawany za sierotę i mieszkał z obcymi ludźmi. Lance nie umiał sobie tego wyobrazić. Jak to jest, gdy nie masz rodziny, gdy nikt cię nie chce? Gdy nie masz swojego miejsca na Ziemi i ludzi, na których możesz liczyć? Gdy jesteś dzieckiem i trafiasz do domu, w którym z założenia ma ci być lepiej, a w którym jest przemoc i alkohol?

Nawet gdy rodzice Lance’a byli zajęci, wciąż miał starsze rodzeństwo i babcię, do których zawsze mógł się zwrócić. Żaden krewny nigdy go nie uderzył. Zawsze miał dom i rodzinę, to była dla niego najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. Myśl o tym, że mógłby żyć inaczej, wydawała mu się zupełnie absurdalna i straszna jednocześnie.

Co Keith przeżywał przez całe swoje życie? Z jakimi problemami musiał się mierzyć jako dziecko, podczas gdy Lance szczęśliwie dorastał w kochającym domu? Nie lubili się, to prawda, ale to podsłuchane wyznanie rzucało całkowicie nowe światło na osobę Keitha i na to, dlaczego tak się od wszystkich dystansował. Lance poczuł, jak krew napływa mu do twarzy na myśl o tym, jak traktował chłopaka przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. Miał go za wyrzutka i rozpowiadał teorie spiskowe na temat tego, dlaczego tyle razy zmieniał szkoły. Hunk i Pidge powiedzieli mu kiedyś, że Keith niewiele im o sobie opowiada i nawet gdy spotykają się poza szkołą, wydaje się nieco wycofany. Wtedy Lance też uznał to za co najmniej podejrzane. Utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że Keith coś ukrywa i w dodatku naprawdę zachowuje się, jakby robił im wszystkim łaskę, że zgadza się z nimi czasem przebywać.

Najgorsze było to, że pewnie, gdyby teraz nie podsłuchał tej rozmowy, traktowałby go tak do końca roku szkolnego, nie mając pojęcia o tym, przez co tak naprawdę przeszedł Keith. Nadal opierałby się wyłącznie na swoich przypuszczeniach. W galerii sław miał nawet czelność pouczać Keitha w kwestii rodziny i użalać się nad sobą, jakby był najbardziej poszkodowanym dzieciakiem w okolicy. Gdy tak o tym myślał, to Keith sam nigdy nie prowokował sprzeczek, a raz wręcz uratował mu skórę. To Lance się go czepiał na każdym kroku, odkąd tak niefortunnie spotkali się na parkingu tamtego poranka.

Jak ostatni dupek.

— Nie chciałbyś wrócić do środka? — zaproponował Hunk. — Tu jest trochę zimno, a impreza na pewno znowu się rozkręciła. Nikt nawet nie zauważy.

Lance nagle ocknął się z zamyślenia. Musiał stąd natychmiast zniknąć, żeby go nie zauważyli, wracając do domu. Mógłby spróbować się po cichu wycofać, ale to byłoby ryzykowne i nie wyjaśniłby, skąd się tutaj w ogóle wziął. Dlatego, zanim Keith odpowiedział na pytanie Hunka, Lance, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyszedł zza drzewa i przeszedł kilka metrów dzielących go od altany.

— Hej, sorry, że przeszkadzam, ale Nadia cię szukała — powiedział do Hunka z jak najbardziej beztroskim uśmiechem, jakby wcale właśnie nie podsłuchał rozmowy o traumatycznych przeżyciach osieroconego w dzieciństwie kolegi z klasy. — Podobno to pilne.

Hunk i Keith zmierzyli go wzrokiem, zdziwieni jego nagłym pojawieniem się.

— Idź — powiedział Keith. — Ja tu jeszcze chwilę posiedzę, a potem wrócę do domu.

— Jesteś pewien? — spytał z troską Hunk. — Może chociaż przynieść ci coś do jedzenia?

— Jestem pewien i nie, dzięki — odparł Keith. — Jestem już zmęczony i powinienem się przebrać.

Skinął głową, patrząc Hunkowi z wdzięcznością w oczy, jakby na potwierdzenie tego, że wszystko jest już naprawdę w porządku.

Po chwili Hunk wstał, pożegnał się i odszedł w kierunku domu.

Lance czuł, że powinien ruszyć za nim i przyjaciel chyba na to właśnie czekał, bo posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie, mijając go, ale on nadal stał przed altaną, patrząc na Keitha. Nikt się nie odezwał, a Hunk w końcu zniknął za zakrętem ścieżki.

Lance wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni spodni. Keith spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, ukryty w cieniu altany. Lance odchrząknął.

— Słuchaj, przepraszam za Jamesa — zaczął. — To porządny gość, normalnie jest strasznie spięty, ale ma słabą głowę i odwala mu po alkoholu. Myślę, że w ten sposób odreagowuje cały stres i to, że zawsze się tak trzyma zasad. Wiem, że to go nie usprawiedliwia, ale… Nigdy nie powiedziałby takich rzeczy na trzeźwo. Powinniśmy go lepiej pilnować.

— Nie powiedziałby tak, bo tak nie myśli czy po prostu jest na to zbyt dobrze wychowany? — zapytał chłodno Keith. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodał: — Jest prawie dorosły albo uważa się za dorosłego, skoro pije. Sam powinien się pilnować.

Lance przytaknął, zaciskając usta. Uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.

— Tak, to prawda, powinien — przyznał. — Ale na pewno sam cię przeprosi, gdy tylko wytrzeźwieje i dowie się, co zrobił.

— Nie musi. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś mi coś takiego mówi.

Lance nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Odetchnął i wszedł na podest altany. Usiadł na ławeczce naprzeciwko Keitha. Wbił w niego pełen determinacji wzrok. Keith wyglądał na nieco zniecierpliwionego i zapewne wolałby, żeby zostawiono go w spokoju, ale Lance czuł, że jeśli teraz tego nie wyjaśni, potem w szkole nie będzie okazji.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie odejdziesz z drużyny — powiedział. — Przez tę całą akcję.

Keith uniósł brew.

— Nie zamierzam — odparł. — Muszę cię zmartwić, ale potrzeba trochę więcej niż kilka wyzwisk, żeby mnie zniechęcić. Nie poddam się.

— Tak, ale myślałem, że możesz nie chcieć widywać Jamesa. Wiesz, nie wyrzucę go, ale jako kapitan muszę dbać o to, żeby w drużynie nie było konfliktów. 

W oczach Keitha błysnęła irytacja.

— Mówiłem już, że odpowiada mi ten fakultet i chcę starać się o stypendium. Nie odejdę, póki nie wyrzuci mnie sama trenerka. Możesz przestać próbować, _kapitanie_ — powiedział chłodno.

Lance otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął.

— Nie, nie o to mi chodziło! — zaprotestował gwałtownie. — Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził z drużyny. Dobrze pływasz. Dzięki tobie naprawdę mamy szansę na dostanie się do mistrzostw stanu! Keith… Nie wiem, czy James wierzy w to, co powiedział, ale jeśli tak, to się myli. Wcale nie jesteś pojebany ani… Ani żadna z tych rzeczy, którymi cię nazwał.

Przez twarz Keitha przemknęło zdumienie. Lance zamilkł. Sam nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek powie to na głos. Może i przez ostatnie dwa miesiące myślał czasem, że wolałby, żeby Keith nie pływał aż tak dobrze i żeby wybrał inny fakultet, ale skoro jednak był tak zdolny i chciał pływać, to interes drużyny był ważniejszy niż prywatne spory.

Wreszcie Keith wstał. Włożył ręce do kieszeni kurtki.

— Spokojnie. James nie jest jedyną osobą w tej drużynie, która mnie nie lubi. Zresztą, to i tak bez różnicy. Przychodzę tam tylko pływać — rzucił oschle, wychodząc z altany i stając na ścieżce. — Wracam do domu. Do zobaczenia na treningu.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się i odszedł w kierunku domu, zostawiając Lance’a sam na sam ze swoimi myślami i dziwnym uczuciem ścisku w żołądku.


	8. Chapter 8

Keith przyjechał rano do szkoły i zatrzymał motocykl tam, gdzie zawsze, czyli na tym osławionym „najlepszym miejscu”, które tak brutalnie odebrał jego „prawowitemu dziedzicowi” dwa miesiące temu. Z reguły pojawiał się tutaj jako pierwszy, ale tym razem, poza samochodem trenerki Luxii, na parkingu stał także srebrny pick-up. Z założonymi na piersi rękoma opierał się o niego James, wyraźnie na kogoś czekając.

Na jego szczęce widniał siniak po uderzeniu.

Keith zdjął kask i wyjął kluczyki ze stacyjki. Po chwili usłyszał zbliżające się do niego kroki, ale nie podniósł wzroku znad motocykla, dopóki James się nie odezwał: 

— Możemy pogadać?

— W końcu specjalnie po to przyjechałeś do szkoły pół godziny wcześniej niż zwykle — powiedział Keith.

James przytaknął.

— Słuchaj, chciałem przeprosić za to, co powiedziałem na imprezie. Byłem pijany, a mam słabą głowę. Przegiąłem i sam chętnie też dałbym sobie za te teksty w mordę.

Keith zmrużył oczy.

— Przeprosiny przyjęte — stwierdził. — Ale powinieneś myśleć nad tym, ile pijesz.

James zmarszczył czoło. W jego spojrzeniu błysnęła wrogość.

— Dzięki za radę, nie prosiłem o nią — mruknął ironicznie. — Sam nie jesteś święty, nie musisz mnie pouczać. Nie tylko ja piłem na tej imprezie.

— Tak, ale większość ludzi nie straciła nad sobą kontroli po dwóch godzinach. Nie obchodzi mnie, co o mnie myślisz, ale wierz mi, że nie chciałbyś za dwadzieścia lat obudzić się z kacem i myślą, że uderzyłeś swoją pięcioletnią córkę w twarz, bo wróciłeś pijany do domu, a ona akurat poprosiła, żebyś się z nią pobawił.

James otworzył szeroko oczy, zdumiony tymi słowami.

— O co ci znowu chodzi? To jakaś groźba? — spytał i rozejrzał się na boki, jakby nie miał pewności, czy Keith go nie wkręca. — Każdemu się zdarza wypić. Nie mów o mnie, jakbym był alkoholikiem. Jeśli nadal masz problem, to spoko, powiedz. Możemy to jakoś między sobą rozwiązać. Nie przeprosiłem cię po to, żebyś teraz do końca roku prawił mi kazania.

Keith przez chwilę na niego patrzył, a potem skinął głową i zaczął zajmować się motocyklem.

— Racja. To nie moja sprawa — skwitował. — Nie będę więcej do tego wracał.

W tym momencie w oddali rozległa się głośna muzyka, a potem na parking wjechał niebieski kabriolet. Lance płynnie wjechał na miejsce obok Keitha i zatrzymał samochód.

— Cześć! — zawołał, wysiadając i zabierając torbę. Popatrzył na kolegów z głupkowatym uśmiechem, udając, że zupełnie nie domyśla się, czego dotyczyła rozmowa. — Co tak stoicie? Chodźcie, baseny same się nie przepłyną! Potraktujcie to jako polecenie od waszego kapitana.

James uśmiechnął się krzywo i pokręcił głową. Podszedł do Lance’a.

— A obiecywałeś, że woda sodowa nie uderzy ci do głowy…

— Ciekawe, kto ciągle każe mi poprawiać krawat, panie przewodniczący — odpowiedział Lance.

Razem z Jamesem zaczął iść w stronę pływalni. Po kilku krokach jednak przystanął. Odwrócił się do Keitha, który nadal stał przy motocyklu.

— Ty też chodź — powiedział, posyłając mu najprzyjaźniejszy uśmiech, na jaki było go stać. — Powiedziałeś, że chcesz być w drużynie, więc teraz nie odpuszczę ci tych eliminacji.

Keith uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. Patrzył na Lance’a, czekając na jakąś złośliwość z jego strony, ale ta nie nastąpiła, więc w końcu poprawił szelki plecaka i dołączył do chłopaków.

„Ktoś tu ma dzień dobroci dla obcych” — pomyślał.

* * *

Miesiąc później Keith i Pidge szli szkolnym korytarzem w stronę stołówki. Zaczął się już grudzień, ale na zewnątrz panowała na tyle ciepła pogoda, że wciąż można było przesiadywać na dachu. Mieszkanie na południu Stanów miało czasem jakieś plusy.

— Wyjeżdżasz gdzieś może na Święta? — spytała Pidge.

Keith zerknął na nią kątem oka.

— Nie — odpowiedział. — A ty?

Nawet nie wiedział, dokąd mógłby wyjechać. Poza matką nie miał żadnej bliskiej żyjącej rodziny.

— Też nie. Tylko teraz przyjechała do nas babcia na Chanukę. Nawet Matt wreszcie wpadnie w weekend. Syn marnotrawny — prychnęła. — No, w każdym razie, jeśli siedzisz w domu, to nie chciałbyś może wpaść do mnie dwudziestego szóstego? Mamy taką tradycję, że zapraszamy całą naszą ekipę, zamawiamy pizzę i spędzamy ten dzień razem. I tak nie ma szkoły, a rodzice muszą wracać do pracy.

Keith zawahał się. Wiedział już, że gdy Pidge coś proponowała, to odmowa z reguły nie wchodziła w grę, ale ostatnim razem, gdy przystał na jej plan, potem tego żałował. Nie chciał powtórki z Halloween.

Weszli na stołówkę, wzięli tace i stanęli w kolejce po lunch.

— Kto będzie?

— Na pewno ja, Matt, Lance, Hunk, Nadia, Ina i Allura. — Wyliczyła na palcach. — Wpadnie też Lotor i Shiro. Nie znasz ich, ale są bardzo w porządku. Znaczy, Shiro jest, na Lotora bym uważała, ale to chłopak Allury, więc nie może być zły. James i Ryan wyjeżdżają, więc ich nie będzie. To nie jest żadna impreza. Nikt się nie upije — dodała uspokajająco, jakby wyczuwając jego niepokój.

— Dzięki za zaproszenie, ale nie jestem pewien, czy to jest najlepszy pomysł — uznał. — Nie obchodzę jakoś bardzo Świąt i chyba nie nadaję się do takich spotkań. Nie musisz mnie na siłę próbować integrować ze swoimi znajomymi.

— My też przecież nie obchodzimy. Tu nie chodzi o Święta jako takie, tylko o spotkanie się i wymianę prezentami. Nie będę cię zmuszać, ale, po pierwsze, to są nasi wspólni znajomi, którzy wcale cię nie nie lubią, tak jak ci się wydaje. Może James za tobą rzeczywiście nie przepada, ale jego nawet nie będzie. Wiem, jak to jest być nielubianym, nie okłamywałabym cię. — Nałożyła na tacę porcję frytek, nie przerywając mówienia. — A po drugie, to jest _moje_ świąteczne spotkanie i zapraszam cię do siebie, bo jesteś przyjacielem moim i Matta. Jeśli komuś to nie pasuje, zawsze może nie przychodzić. Ty jesteś u nas mile widziany.

Keith nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Po Halloween nie miał najmniejszej ochoty brać udziału w żadnych imprezach, ale to prawda, że tutaj miało nie być Jamesa, i ufał Holtom, że nie organizowali świątecznej libacji pod nieobecność rodziców. W dodatku jego matka tego dnia też pracowała, a on zdążył polubić dom Pidge i się do niego przyzwyczaić. Mógłby pierwszy raz spędzić Święta ze znajomymi i może dać komuś prezent.

Chociaż ogólnie uważał się za bardziej doświadczonego życiowo od swoich rówieśników, od początku tego roku szkolnego miał już całkiem sporo takich pierwszych razów. Pierwsze zawody, na których ktoś mu kibicował, pierwsze urodziny w szkole, pierwsze Halloween… To były najzwyklejsze rzeczy na świecie, które robiła większość dzieciaków od przedszkola, ale prawda była taka, że Keith nie miał najzwyklejszego dzieciństwa.

— Mogę wpaść — westchnął wreszcie, nakładając sobie gotowanych warzyw.

Pidge uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem.

— To świetnie, bo już uwzględniłam cię w losowaniu mikołajkowym.

Keith odwrócił się do niej gwałtownie.

— Co?

— Co roku się losujemy i kupujemy sobie prezenty, to też taka tradycja. Lance i Allura to uwielbiają, nie pozwoliliby z tego zrezygnować — wyjaśniła Pidge. — To nie musi i w sumie to nawet nie może być nic wielkiego. Powiedzmy, że tak do dwudziestu dolarów.

— Nawet nie znam tych ludzi. Skąd mam wiedzieć, co chcieliby dostać? — zapytał Keith.

Doszli do końca kolejki.

— Dasz radę. To kombinowanie nad prezentem jest zawsze najlepsze. Ewentualnie możesz kupić skarpety albo kalendarz, też będzie dobrze — powiedziała Pidge. — A w razie czego będziesz mógł mnie zapytać. Zgodziłeś się przyjść, więc nie możesz być jedyną osobą, która nie da i nie dostanie prezentu.

Keith zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Jeśli wszyscy byli w stanie wymyślać dla siebie prezenty, to on też powinien dać radę. To nie mogło być bardzo skomplikowane.

— Dobra. Coś znajdę — postanowił.

Pidge przytaknęła i ruszyła w stronę stolika Lance’a.

— To od razu możemy wylosować — stwierdziła. — Wszyscy na nas czekają.

Keith zmarszczył brwi i poszedł za nią. Przy stoliku stało jedno dodatkowe krzesło, co oznaczało, że Pidge z góry założyła, że się zgodzi i poinformowała o tym znajomych. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Dziewczyna go po prostu wrobiła, a nawet urobiła i wrobiła.

— Cześć wszystkim. Już zaraz zaczynamy, tylko poczekajcie chwilę — powiedziała, położyła tacę na stole i wyjęła telefon z kieszeni. Przez chwilę w skupieniu stukała w ekran. — Gotowe.

— W tym roku nie będziemy losować z czapki Mikołaja? — spytała lekko rozczarowana Allura.

— Niestety nie. Dodałam was wszystkich na konwersację, na której jest link do strony, która przeprowadzi za nas losowanie. Dzięki temu nikt nie wylosuje siebie i Matt, Shiro i Lotor też będą mogli wziąć udział. Dobrze, że ktoś inny napisał taki program, bo inaczej musiałabym to zrobić sama… No, w każdym razie nie ma Shiro, więc ja muszę to powiedzieć, chociaż i tak wiadomo, jak to zawsze wygląda: przypominam, że nie zdradzamy, kogo wylosowaliśmy, i nie zamieniamy się. A, i żadnego chorowania w Święta. — Spojrzała znacząco na Lance’a.

Oburzony chłopak wyrzucił ręce przed siebie.

— To było _raz_! Miałem zapalenie oskrzeli, nie chciałem was pozarażać! Przecież nie opuściłbym tego spotkania.

— Jasne. Dzień później byłeś na randce z Nymą — zauważył rzeczowo James.

— Bo wyzdrowiałem! — Westchnął. — Dobra, nieważne, w tym roku na pewno przyjdę. — Wyciągnął telefon. — Uwaga, losuję.

Lance wszedł na stronę, kliknął coś i uniósł komórkę na wysokość swojej twarzy, żeby nikt poza nim nie widział ekranu. Przeczytał wylosowane imię. Jego usta drgnęły.

— Wiecie co? Chyba jednak mogę być wtedy chory — stwierdził, śmiejąc się nerwowo.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego z zaciekawieniem, ale nikt o nic nie zapytał.

— Nawet się nie waż — odparła Pidge.

Pozostali także wyjęli telefony i zajęli się losowaniem. Keith kliknął przycisk _Losuj_ i przeczytał powoli imię, które wyświetliło się na czerwono-białym tle.

_Lance_

Całą siłą woli powstrzymał się od wydania z siebie głębokiego westchnięcia.

Najlepiej by było, gdyby wylosował Pidge albo Hunka, bo ich znał najlepiej. Matt też nie byłby problemem. Z Allurą spędził trochę czasu podczas robienia projektu, więc może udałoby mu się wymyślić coś dobrego. O Nadii trochę już wiedział, z Iną chyba nigdy nie rozmawiał, ale mieli do siebie całkowicie neutralny stosunek. Gdyby wylosował Lotora lub Shiro, łatwo mógłby nagiąć zasady i zamienić się z Allurą lub Mattem. Ale nie. Z tych wszystkich ludzi musiał trafić mu się akurat cholerny Lance McClain.

To prawda, że od czasu Halloween Keith zauważył, że stosunek kapitana do niego się zmienił. Zdecydowanie rzadziej go zaczepiał, ograniczając się do pojedynczych komentarzy dotyczących jego włosów i rywalizacji na turniejach, która na nich obu działała motywująco, bo żaden nie chciał mieć mniej medali niż ten drugi. Na razie szli łeb w łeb. Za to prawdziwy szok Keith przeżył po pewnych zawodach, gdy Lance osobiście podszedł i pogratulował mu złota. Trzeba było przyznać, że to była dość miła odmiana. Keithowi nie zależało na opinii Lance’a, ale gdy ten przestał być złośliwy, James i reszta chłopaków z drużyny także dali mu spokój. Wreszcie. Nie sądził, że tego doczeka w tej szkole i nie wiedział, co spowodowało tę zmianę, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Dzięki temu mógł skupić się wyłącznie na pływaniu, a nie na wymyślaniu ripost na docinki kolegów.

To wszystko jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby kupić Lance’owi na Święta.

— Wszyscy wylosowali? — spytała Pidge.

Nastolatkowie pokiwali głowami. Dziewczyna usiadła i zaczęła szybko jeść swój lunch. Keith uznał, że nie ma już czasu na pójście na dach, więc został przy stoliku, nie odzywając się ani razu do końca przerwy.

Co mógłby mu dać? Lance wydawał się dzieciakiem, któremu nie brakowało chyba niczego poza atencją, a dwadzieścia dolarów to nie było znowu aż tak dużo na prezent. Starczyłoby na książkę, ale Lance raczej nie wyglądał na miłośnika literatury. Dużo pływał, ale przecież Keith nie kupi mu ręcznika ani żelu pod prysznic. Teoretycznie zawsze można byłoby mu dać pudełko ozdób świątecznych z Walmartu albo coś głupiego ze sklepu z gadżetami z półki „dla mężczyzn”, ale Keith nie lubił takich niepraktycznych drobiazgów. Poza tym wątpił, by śmieszyły ich te same rzeczy.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, odetchnął głęboko, wchodząc do klasy od matematyki. Miał miesiąc na wymyślenie odpowiedniego, nieobraźliwego, praktycznego prezentu dla Lance’a.

Nie znosił kłamstwa, ale ten jeden raz powinien ściemnić, że jedzie odwiedzić babcię w Maine.

* * *

— To możemy zaczynać? — zapytała podekscytowana Nadia, siadając obok choinki, pod którą leżały prezenty. — Tym razem ja jestem Mikołajem, tylko nie siadajcie mi na kolanach, błagam. Niektórzy z was mogliby mnie zgnieść.

Wszyscy goście zgromadzili się w salonie. Keith i Hunk zajmowali fotele naprzeciwko siebie, a pomiędzy nimi, na długiej kanapie, rozsiedli się Pidge, Matt, Shiro, Allura i Lotor. Lance i Ina siedzieli na miękkim, zielonym dywanie, głaszcząc Bae Bae.

Cały salon Holtów był udekorowany na niebiesko-biało, na ścianie pod sufitem wisiała girlanda lampek w kształcie drejdli i śnieżynek, a z półki zwisały granatowe skarpety dla wszystkich członków rodziny i Shiro. Białą, sztuczną choinkę ozdobiono granatowym łańcuchem i bombkami, a na jej czubek włożono gwiazdę.

— Dajesz, Nadia! — zawołał Matt.

Dziewczyna wygrzebała spod choinki pudełko obwiązane zieloną wstążką oraz niewielki pomarańczowy pakunek i podeszła do kanapy. Teatralnym gestem podała prezenty Pidge i Mattowi.

— To tradycyjnie zaczynamy od naszych gospodarzy.

— Ty pierwsza — powiedział Matt, szturchając siostrę w bok.

Pidge rozwiązała wstążkę i otworzyła pudełko. Wyjęła delikatny wisiorek w kształcie półksiężyca. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i popatrzyła po przyjaciołach.

— Allura? — spytała.

Allura przytaknęła, pochylając się do przodu, żeby spojrzeć na Pidge.

— Wiem, że nie nosisz często biżuterii, ale gdy tylko go zobaczyłam, pomyślałam, że będzie do ciebie pasować, a za jakiś czas bal, więc może ci się przyda.

— Dziękuję, jest śliczny! — powiedziała Pidge i przytuliła Allurę nad kolanami Matta i Shiro. — To prawda, że, technicznie rzecz biorąc, nie noszę biżuterii, ale kosmiczny naszyjnik mogę nosić zawsze.

Pidge przez chwilę męczyła się z zapięciem, ale w końcu udało jej się założyć wisiorek.

— To teraz moja kolej — oznajmił Matt.

Rozerwał papier, w który opakowany był jego prezent, i wyjął parę skarpet w pieski. Spomiędzy nich na kolana upadł mu breloczek przypominający wyglądem pilota do bramy. Obrócił go szybko w palcach w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś przycisku.

— Hm… To latarka? Jak to się włącza? — Matt zastanowił się. — Lance?

— Pudło, to nie ja — odparł Lance. — Chwila, dlaczego myślałeś, że to ode mnie?

— Bo zawsze dajesz ludziom breloczki? — odpowiedział Matt, jakby to było oczywiste. — Co roku. Mam już od ciebie jeden.

— Ja też — powiedział Hunk.

— I ja — dodała Allura.

Lance zastanowił się, marszcząc brwi.

— No tak, może coś w tym jest. To po prostu dobry prezent, każdy lubi breloczki i każdy ich potrzebuje. Ale nie tylko ja je daję, kiedyś przykładowo dostałem breloczek od Nadii — upierał się przy swoim Lance.

— Ciekawe, czemu akurat ty — prychnęła Nadia. — Dobra, Matt, zgaduj dalej.

Chłopak popatrzył po pozostałych.

— Pidge? — spróbował.

— Nie.

— Co to w ogóle robi? — mruknął Matt, przyglądając się breloczkowi.

— Spróbuj zagwizdać — podsunął Hunk. Spojrzenia wszystkich zwróciły się na niego. Skrzywił się, uświadamiając sobie, co powiedział. — Cholera, spaliłem… — jęknął. — Zawsze psuję wszystkie niespodzianki.

— Zagwizdać? — zdziwił się Matt.

Zerknął najpierw na Hunka, a potem na breloczek. Czuł się trochę głupio, ale zagwizdał cicho i wtedy breloczek zaczął migać białym światłem, a w salonie rozległ się dość głośny pisk, który po chwili ucichł.

— Pamiętam, że zawsze gubiłeś klucze w plecaku, więc pomyślałem, że to ci się przyda — wyjaśnił Hunk. — Będziesz mógł je łatwiej znaleźć. Wystarczy zagwizdać. 

Twarz Matta rozpromieniła się.

— Dzięki. Ktoś, kto to wymyślił, musiał być geniuszem — stwierdził i jeszcze raz gwizdnął.

Shiro westchnął.

— Czy dobrze rozumiem, że teraz będziesz stał na kampusie i gwizdał do plecaka? — spytał.

— Owszem — potwierdził Matt — ale może rzadziej będę gubił klucze i dzięki temu już nie będę musiał czekać na ciebie pod drzwiami pokoju.

— Nie mów, że w akademiku też to robi. — Pidge popatrzyła krytycznie na brata. — Prawie tęsknię za tym, jak wracałam sama do domu, a tam Matt na wycieraczce, który myślał, że zgubił klucze, chociaż cały czas miał je na dnie plecaka.

— Kilka razy już mu się zdarzyło — przyznał Shiro. — Dziękuję, Hunk. Może dzięki tobie Matt rzeczywiście nie będzie musiał więcej koczować na korytarzu.

— Dobra, nieważne — wtrącił Matt, wydymając wargi. — Kto następny? — zapytał, żeby zmienić temat.

— Ja chcę! — zgłosił się Lance, podnosząc rękę.

Keith nerwowo poruszył się w fotelu, gdy Nadia wróciła pod choinkę i wyciągnęła czerwony pakunek z przyczepioną karteczką z napisanym imieniem.

Sam musiał przed sobą przyznać, że trochę się stresował. Miał zerowe doświadczenie w obdarowywaniu rówieśników. Racja, przygotowywał kiedyś jakieś drobne upominki dla swoich przybranych braci w jednej z rodzin zastępczych, w której dłużej przebywał, ale z nimi mieszkał, pomagali mu opiekunowie i to było coś innego. Tutaj musiał sam wymyślić prezent i nie miał pojęcia, czy spodoba się on Lance’owi. Nie żeby mu bardzo zależało na jego zdaniu. Po prostu na tym chyba polegały mikołajki – na sprawianiu radości swoim znajomym.

Lance wziął od Nadii prezent i natychmiast go rozpakował. Wyciągnął gruby granatowy kalendarz na przyszły rok. Otworzył go na losowej stronie i przeczytał nagłówki umieszczonych tam kolumn.

— O matko, to jest planer dla sportowców! Są tabelki na treningi i zawody — ucieszył się głośno. Przewrócił kartkę i parsknął śmiechem. — I cytaty motywacyjne! „Drużyna to zawsze coś więcej niż suma jednostek”, Michael Phelps — przeczytał, unosząc planer na wysokość twarzy. — Dobre. To o nas. Będę wam to powtarzał przed zawodami. — Uśmiechnął się do Nadii i Keitha. — Czad. Shiro, to od ciebie?

Shiro pokręcił głową.

— Nie, chociaż przyznaję, że ktoś miał dobry pomysł i to byłoby trochę w moim stylu. Szczególnie te cytaty.

— Allura i Hunk nie, Shiro nie… — Lance zastanowił się, mrużąc oczy. — Nadia?

— Też nie. — Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. — Ja bym ci dała kolejny breloczek.

— Pidge? Matt?

Holtowie zgodnie pokręcili głowami.

— Lotor?

— Nie.

— Ina?

— Nie.

Spojrzenie Lance’a spoczęło na fotelu. Westchnął.

— Keith…? — zapytał powoli.

Keith przytaknął.

— Tak, to ja. — Poprawił grzywkę wpadającą mu do oczu. — Pomyślałem, że ci się przyda. Skoro jesteś kapitanem, a w styczniu czekają nas mistrzostwa stanu…

Lance popatrzył na planer, jakby nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. W końcu posłał Keithowi szczery uśmiech.

— Dzięki. Jest super. Jestem tragiczny w planowaniu, więc może czas się tego wreszcie nauczyć.

Keith pokiwał głową na znak, że cieszy się, że prezent się spodobał. W środku poczuł, jakby kamień spadł mu z serca. Było dużo lepiej, niż się spodziewał. Chyba niepotrzebnie się tym aż tak przejmował. Lance naprawdę wydawał się zadowolony. Ten błysk w oku i niekontrolowane głaskanie okładki nie mogły być udawane.

Naprawdę udało mu się sprawić mu radość. To było dziwne uczucie.

— To może teraz Keith? — zaproponowała Nadia, przerywając ciągnącą się odrobinę zbyt długo ciszę. — Może tobie zgadywanie pójdzie lepiej niż Lance’owi?

Odszukała pod choinką niebieską torebkę w gwiazdki i podała ją Keithowi. Ten wyjął z niej dużą tabliczkę czekolady i dwie paczki pianek, a potem małą, czerwoną maskotkę hipopotama z dużymi oczami. Dopiero po chwili zauważył przyczepiony do niej sznureczek.

Siedząca na dywanie Nadia wydała z siebie zduszone parsknięcie. Matt odchrząknął.

— To teraz mam zgadnąć, od kogo to? — zapytał cicho.

— Tak — podpowiedziała mu Pidge.

— Lance? — spytał.

— Od razu wszyscy wiedzą… — jęknął Lance. Potem powiedział: — Ale tak, to ja. To w sumie trochę prawda, że daję wszystkim breloczki, a kiedyś widziałem, że masz na szkicowniku naklejki z hipopotamami, więc pomyślałem, że je lubisz… — Podrapał się w tył głowy. — No i wychodzi na to, że wylosowaliśmy się nawzajem.

Teraz Nadia pozwoliła sobie na wybuchnięcie głośnym śmiechem.

— Sorry, ale jaka była szansa, że akurat wasza dwójka wylosuje się nawzajem? — spytała, próbując się opanować.

— Myślę, że można to obliczyć. Jest nas dziesiątka, każdy losuje jedną osobę bez zwracania… — zaczął mamrotać Matt, mrużąc w skupieniu oczy. — Liczba wszystkich możliwych losowań to… Cholera, to trzeba rozpisać.

— Nie można było wylosować siebie — dodała Ina. — Powinniśmy też uwzględnić kolejność losowania.

— Pójdę po coś do pisania. — Pidge już miała się podnieść, kiedy Nadia zatrzymała ją ruchem ręki.

— Już, już nieważne! To było retoryczne pytanie! — zawołała.

— Dziękuję, Lance — powiedział ze szczerą wdzięcznością Keith, patrząc na hipopotama.

Wcześniej nie zastanawiał się za bardzo, kto go wylosował, ale raczej od Lance’a spodziewałby się dostać gumki do włosów albo karnet na strzyżenie. Jeśli chłopak miał tradycję dawania wszystkim przyjaciołom breloczków i go w niej uwzględnił, to było… Miłe? Tak, zdecydowanie. Został potraktowany jak część grupy przez kogoś, po kim tego nie oczekiwał. W dodatku to był dość ciekawy zbieg okoliczności, że na siebie trafili. Gdyby Pidge sama pisała ten program do losowania, Keith byłby skłonny pomyśleć, że specjalnie stworzyła taki algorytm, żeby spróbować pogodzić kolegów albo żeby po prostu sprawdzić, co się stanie. Byłaby do tego zdolna.

Prawda była taka, że właściwie to nic się nie stało. Po prostu obaj dali sobie całkiem trafione, kompletnie niezłośliwe prezenty. I to chyba było w tym wszystkim najbardziej zaskakujące.

Może i dobrze, że nie wykręcił się bajką o wyjeździe do babci. Ta impreza była na razie zadziwiająco miła.

* * *

Po rozdaniu prezentów akurat przyjechała pizza, więc wszyscy usiedli w salonie i zajęli się jedzeniem. W międzyczasie Matt i Pidge rozpisali turniej szermierki, który razem ze swoimi gośćmi postanowili rozegrać na konsoli ruchowej. Jak dowiedział się Keith, to też była stała część Świąt u Holtów. Rok temu Lance rozgromił wszystkich w łucznictwie i okropnie się tym przechwalał, dlatego teraz postawili na zupełnie inną dyscyplinę, żeby dać szansę komuś innemu.

Shiro wykonał ostatnie dwa uderzenia. Postać Matta spadła z areny do wody i na ekranie telewizora pojawił się napis oznajmiający koniec gry.

— Chyba wygrałem — powiedział.

— Zawsze wygrywasz — prychnął Matt, udając żal. — Mógłbyś chociaż raz dać mi fory.

— Nie ma mowy. Ty też mi nie dajesz wygrywać w szachach.

Matt popatrzył na niego, a na jego ustach błąkał się rozbawiony uśmiech.

— Wiesz… — zaczął, poruszając brwiami. — Jak wygrywam, to wtedy można powiedzieć, że jest szach-Matt.

Shiro przez chwilę przyglądał mu się, mrugając oczami, a potem parsknął śmiechem. 

— Matt, to przestało być śmieszne za jakimś dziesiątym razem — westchnęła siedząca na fotelu Pidge, chociaż też wydawała się przynajmniej trochę rozbawiona.

Matt wskazał rękoma na swojego chłopaka, który próbował doprowadzić się do porządku.

— Shiro to śmieszy — powiedział. — Patrz, zaśmiał się.

— Tylko Shiro — podkreśliła Pidge. — Tylko Shiro w tym pokoju śmieszą twoje żarty. Pod względem poczucia humoru jesteście dobrani idealnie.

— Ciebie też czasem śmieszą, przyznaj to. To u nas rodzinne.

Pidge nie odpowiedziała, tylko posłała mu sceptycznie spojrzenie znad okrągłych okularów.

Shiro w końcu puścił kontroler, który zawisł swobodnie na pasku założonym na nadgarstek. Podał Mattowi lewą dłoń.

— Dziękuję za uczciwy pojedynek.

— Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt honorowy. Prawdziwy paladyn z krwi i kości — zaśmiał się Matt, ściskając jego rękę.

Potem ściągnął swoją gumkę do włosów i nałożył ją Shiro na nadgarstek. Położył mu dłoń na ubranej w czarny sweter piersi.

— Wygraj ten turniej dla mnie, mój rycerzu.

Shiro uśmiechnął się ciepło i skinął głową. Ujął drugą dłoń Matta i złożył pocałunek na jego kłykciach.

— Obiecuję, że nie zawiodę — powiedział uroczyście. — Nie ma nic bardziej satysfakcjonującego niż bronienie honoru kawalera mojego serca.

Matt odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Mogę być kawalerem serca, ale pamiętaj, że gdybyś potrzebował kiedyś giermka, to z chęcią zostanę twoją prawą ręką.

Na twarzy Shiro pojawiła się mieszanka zażenowania i rozbawienia.

— O Boże… — mruknął Lance.

Pidge odchrząknęła głośno, przerywając im. Zerknęła do oznaczonej kolorami tabeli i wpisała w nią wyniki wyświetlone na ekranie.

— Teraz Keith i Lance — powiedziała.

Keith podniósł się z fotela. Nie wiedział, według jakich kryteriów ustalono pary, ale akurat to połączenie na pewno nie było przypadkowe.

— Nie przejmuj się, Allura też rozwaliła Lotora — powiedział pocieszająco Lance do Matta, gdy brał od niego kontroler.

— Dziwi cię to, McClain? — spytał zupełnie poważnie Lotor siedzący na kanapie ze swoją dziewczyną. — Allura jest świetna w tę grę i pokonała mnie zaledwie kilkoma punktami. To była wyrównana walka.

— Ależ oczywiście, że jest świetna. Dlatego właśnie zobaczę się z nią w finale. — Lance mrugnął do Allury porozumiewawczo.

— Jeśli tak, to nietrudno zgadnąć, kto wygra ten turniej — odparł Lotor.

Zerknął na opartą o jego ramię dziewczynę i nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. Poluzował swój świąteczny krawat w śnieżynki i zdjął go przez głowę. Założył go Allurze na szyję, uśmiechając się kątem ust.

— Składam swój honor w twoje ręce, najdroższa — powiedział teatralnie. — Nie mogę być gorszy od Matta. Nie mógłbym postawić na innego czempiona, o pani.

Allura roześmiała się i poprawiła krawat, który przynajmniej pasował kolorystycznie do jej błękitnej wełnianej sukienki.

— Wygram to dla nas, drogi książę — rzekła, odgarniając Lotorowi kosmyk włosów za ucho.

Keith stanął na dywanie przed telewizorem i wziął kontroler od Shiro. Od września słyszał o tym chłopaku same dobre rzeczy od Holtów i innych uczniów, ale dopiero gdy spotkał go osobiście, zrozumiał, skąd brały się te zachwyty. Pomijając to, że Shiro był niesamowicie przystojny, to naprawdę wydawał się człowiekiem, którego bardzo trudno byłoby nie lubić.

— Powodzenia — powiedział do Keitha.

— Keith, załatw go, bo nikt nie zniesie jego chwalenia się przez kolejny miesiąc — powiedziała Nadia. — Od przegrywającego Lance’a gorszy jest tylko wygrywający Lance. Szkoda, że nie ma tu Jamesa, mogłabym się na nim zemścić za zeszły rok. Teraz tylko wysyła zdjęcia z Londynu. Tchórz.

— I ty przeciwko mnie? — sarknął Lance. — Ja ci nie życzyłem porażki, gdy walczyłaś z Iną.

— To dobrze — mruknęła Ina. — To nie miałoby sensu. Od początku wiadomo było, że nie miałam zbyt dużych szans na zwycięstwo.

Nadia zaczęła zapewniać przyjaciółkę, że przecież to nieprawda i że całkiem dobrze jej szło. W tym czasie Lance przeszedł do ekranu nowej gry.

— Ja gram niebieskim, ty jesteś czerwonym — oznajmił. Zerknął na Keitha. — Grałeś w to kiedykolwiek?

— Nie — przyznał chłopak. Popatrzył na kontroler. — Ale patrzyłem, jak inni grają, i chyba już wiem, o co chodzi.

Na twarzy Lance’a pojawił się śmiały uśmiech.

— Ostrzegam tylko, że ta gra wymaga wprawy, a ja jestem w to całkiem niezły, więc nie zdziw się, jeśli przegrasz. Kiedyś też dojdziesz do tego poziomu, to nic osobistego.

— Okej — odpowiedział niewzruszony Keith. — Możemy już zaczynać?

Lance pokiwał głową i rozpoczął nową grę. Po krótkim odliczaniu ekran podzielił się na dwie części. Na każdej z nich widniała postać z długim mieczem w ręce. Obaj wojownicy stali na umieszczonej na podwyższeniu, otoczonej wodą arenie.

Postać Keitha cofnęła się, gdy Lance błyskawicznie wykonał dwa pierwsze ciosy. 

— Orientuj się, Keith — rzucił.

Keith zacisnął mocniej palce na pilocie i zablokował trzeci cios. Potem sam wykonał kolejny, trafiając w niebieskiego wojownika. Na początku miał problem z dostosowaniem siły uderzeń i zapamiętaniem, który przycisk służy do czego, ale po paru chwilach płynnie wywijał kontrolerem, spychając Lance’a coraz bliżej brzegu areny.

W końcu niebieski wojownik z pluskiem wpadł do wody. Postaci zostały przeniesione na arenę o mniejszej średnicy i rozpoczęło się odliczanie do drugiej rundy.

— Dobrze, Keith! — zawołała Nadia.

— Zagapiłem się, okej? — wyjaśnił obruszony Lance. — To była taka rozgrzewka. Teraz będzie lepiej, nie ciesz się zbyt szybko.

Wcale jednak nie było lepiej i Lance przegrał także drugą rundę, a potem trzecią. Keith atakował tak szybko, że nie pozostawiał mu czasu na reakcję ani choćby możliwości blokowania ciosów.

Gdy zakończyła się trzecia runda, Keith bez słowa wrócił do menu i rozejrzał się po salonie w poszukiwaniu kogoś, komu mógłby oddać kontroler.

— No, to było szybkie — podsumował Matt.

Lance przez chwilę wpatrywał się niemo w telewizor, a potem trzema długimi krokami przemierzył salon i stanął nad Pidge. Mało nie nadepnął na Bae Bae leżącą u nóg fotela.

— Żądam rewanżu — oświadczył.

— Nie ma takiej opcji — stwierdziła Pidge, patrząc w tabelę. Wzruszyła ramionami. — Przegrałeś, zdarza się. Teraz Nadia z Shiro — dodała głośniej.

— Tak, ale to niesprawiedliwe. Nikt nie wiedział, że Keith będzie taki dobry! To niemożliwe, żebym odpadł na początku — upierał się. — Shiro było dużo łatwiej przejść do drugiego etapu!

— Hej! — zawołał urażony Matt. — Nie wiem, którego z nas teraz próbujesz obrazić, ale ja wykonałem więcej niż dwa udane ciosy!

— Grałem w to pierwszy raz, serio — powiedział Keith. — To nic osobistego — dodał.

Pidge popatrzyła bezradnie na przyjaciela. Lance zawrócił i zrezygnowany podszedł do Keitha, po drodze ściągając z ręki bransoletkę ze skórzanej plecionki.

— Wiesz co? Niech będzie. Ty też masz dobrze reprezentować nasz zespół. Jeśli już przegrałem, to chcę przegrać ze zwycięzcą całego turnieju. — Wziął rękę Keitha i założył mu bransoletkę. Przesunął supełek, żeby ją zwęzić. — Masz jedno zadanie, Keith. Jesteś moim czempionem i wygraj to. Nie spieprz tego.

Potem opadł na wolny fotel, zakładając ręce na piersi i mamrocząc z niezadowoleniem. Keith jeszcze przez chwilę stał na środku salonu w kompletnej konsternacji, ale musiał zrobić miejsce następnej parze, więc siadł na kanapie obok Hunka.

— Dobra — mruknął, patrząc na bransoletkę na swoim nadgarstku.

— Powinniśmy rozpisać nowy turniej — odezwał się po kilku minutach Lance, gdy Shiro i Nadia ustawiali grę. — W łucznictwie nie miałbyś ze mną szans, Keith. Jestem strzelcem wyborowym. Wyzwałbym cię na solo na śnieżki, gdybyśmy tylko mieli śnieg.

— Możemy to sprawdzić — zgodził się Keith. — Jeśli Pidge się zgodzi.

— Nie zgodzę się — powiedziała pod nosem dziewczyna. — Nie wiesz, na co się piszesz, Keith.

— Dobra! — zawołał Lance, zupełnie ją ignorując. Wskazał palcem na Keitha. — Stoi!

Chłopak popatrzył na niego, unosząc brew. Potem znowu przeniósł wzrok na swój nadgarstek. Lance trochę się ostatnio ogarnął i ograniczył swoje ciągłe szukanie dziury w całym, ale nawet w Święta nie zamierzał zrezygnować z rękawicy rzuconej pod nogi Keitha pierwszego dnia szkoły na parkingu.

Keith pomyślał sobie, że nie podchodził do tej rywalizacji choćby w połowie tak emocjonalnie, jak Lance, ale musiał przyznać, że przypominanie kapitanowi, że ten nie jest najlepszy na świecie, stało się trochę motywujące. Keith przecież też lubił rywalizację, a to była kolejna z myśli, które towarzyszyły mu, gdy wskakiwał do wody na zawodach – _nie daj mu tej satysfakcji, pokaż mu, że właśnie tutaj jest twoje miejsce_. Na razie obaj mieli tyle samo medali z zawodów, ale wiedzieli, że ten stan nie może utrzymać się do końca roku szkolnego. Kiedyś któryś z nich wygra.

Wcześniej Keith usilnie próbował ignorować te próby prowokacji, myśląc, że to jedynie zwykła złośliwość. Teraz uważał, że może czasem warto ulec kapitanowi. Tak było ciekawiej. Lance był irytujący i czepialski, i głośny, i robił wokół siebie zbyt dużo szumu, ale jednocześnie był ambitny i naprawdę świetny w pływaniu. Pracowity jak diabli i lojalny wobec drużyny. Nie był wcale takim atencyjnym debilem, jakby się mogło wydawać. Gość był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. W dodatku podobał mu się prezent, no i ten hipopotam. Że też zwrócił uwagę na tę drobną słabość Keitha.

Keith uznał, że z radością zawalczy i z przeciwnikami o honor ich dwuosobowej drużyny, i z samym Lance’em, aby ten miał godnego przeciwnika, bo może tego właśnie potrzebował.

Zresztą, nie miał innego wyboru. Nawet gdyby nie chciał podnieść tej rzuconej rękawicy, Lance sam wcisnąłby mu ją na rękę tak, jak tę bransoletkę.


	9. Rozdział 9

— Ja i James rezerwujemy dwójkę! — zawołał Lance, machając ręką.

Przecisnął się między pozostałymi członkami ich drużyny zgromadzonymi w ciasnej recepcji motelu, w którym mieli mieszkać przez następne kilka dni. Zdecydowanie nie był to luksusowy hotel i pokoje na zdjęciach sprawiały wrażenie maleńkich, ale w każdym z nich znajdowała się łazienka, a to już stanowiło połowę sukcesu każdej wycieczki. W dodatku motel stał tuż przy drodze prowadzącej do sportowej pływalni, którą wyznaczono na miejsce finału stanowych mistrzostw liceów w pływaniu.

— Ależ proszę. — Trenerka wręczyła chłopakowi karty magnetyczne do pokoju i odznaczyła coś na swojej liście. — Pierwsze piętro, lewy korytarz. Odpocznijcie trochę i widzimy się na kolacji.

Lance wziął karty i, z trudem dźwigając swoją walizkę oraz sportową torbę przerzuconą przez ramię, podszedł do Jamesa. Nie chcąc blokować windy, razem wdrapali się po schodach na górę.

Od początku liceum mieszkali razem na wszystkich sportowych wyjazdach. To była tradycja. O ile na imprezach to James wymagał prawie ciągłego pilnowania, tak na wycieczkach szkolnych to Lance potrzebował zewnętrznego głosu rozsądku, który powstrzymywałby go od wcielania w życie najgłupszych planów i zmuszał do sprzątania w pokoju. Jamesowi trzeba było czasem wyjąć szota z ręki, a Lance’owi przypomnieć, że urządzanie nocnego wypadu na nieznane miasto jest co najmniej mało rozsądne. Pod tym względem doskonale się uzupełniali.

Otworzyli drzwi i weszli do małej sypialni o kremowych ścianach, w której stała tylko drewniana szafa na ubrania, dwa pojedyncze łóżka i stoliczek nocny między nimi. Nawet nie bardzo było gdzie położyć bagaże, żeby jednocześnie nie zastawić wąskiego przejścia do łazienki. Na razie po prostu zostawili je przy wejściu, pod ściennym wieszakiem na płaszcze.

Łóżko skrzypnęło głośno, gdy James na nie opadł z przeciągłym westchnieniem. Zzuł buty.

— O, jak dobrze… Myślałem, że umrę w tym autokarze.

Lance ziewnął i przeciągnął się, rozprostowując obolałe ramiona. Podszedł do okna, odsłonił żółtawe firanki i popatrzył na drogę, opierając się o parapet. Przed motelem rosły palmy. Niebo zasnuwały szare chmury.

— Ja też — powiedział. Odwrócił się do przyjaciela. — Poczekaj, sprawdzę, jaką mamy łazienkę.

— No tak, to najważniejsze — prychnął James, przewracając się na brzuch. — Gdzie indziej miałbyś robić swoje maseczki?

— Potrzebuję spokoju i prywatności, jestem w końcu kapitanem — uznał Lance, idąc przez pokój. — Zresztą, wszyscy musimy się wyspać, a nie stać na korytarzu i czekać w kolejce pod prysznic.

— No ciekawe, kto w tej drużynie najdłużej stoi przed lustrem.

Lance pozostawił słowa Jamesa bez komentarza. Otworzył drzwi umieszczone przy wejściu do pokoju i wszedł do malutkiej łazienki. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że da się upchać prysznic, umywalkę i sedes w tak małym pomieszczeniu, ale ktoś, kto urządzał ten motel, musiał być mistrzem zagospodarowywania przestrzeni.

— Nie jest źle — ocenił. — Przynajmniej czysto.

Umył ręce i chciał zakręcić kran, ale z jakiegoś powodu woda nie przestawała lecieć. Spróbował raz jeszcze i zaczął kręcić kranem we wszystkie strony, jednak nic się nie działo.

Zaklął cicho, czując, jak narasta w nim panika. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, żeby popsuli coś w pokoju pięć minut po zameldowaniu.

— James! Podejdź tu na chwilę! — zawołał.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał niewyraźnie James. — Dopiero się położyłem, nie muszę oglądać z tobą łazienki. I tak ją w końcu…

— Po prostu tutaj przyjdź, okej?!

W końcu James stanął w drzwiach łazienki i popatrzył pytająco na Lance’a. Potem przeniósł spojrzenie na strumień wody lecący z kranu, który kapitan desperacko próbował zakręcić.

— Cholera…

James doskoczył do umywalki, w której zbierało się coraz więcej wody, i sam spróbował coś zrobić, ale nie dało to żadnych efektów.

— To nie moja wina! — oświadczył Lance i z jakiegoś powodu uznał, że dobrym pomysłem będzie zasłonięcie kranu ręką. Odskoczył, gdy woda trysnęła mu na bluzę. — Tylko umyłem ręce!

James odetchnął ciężko, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

— Dobra, zostań tutaj. Idę do recepcji. Trzeba ich o tym powiadomić, zanim nas zaleje.

Lance uśmiechnął się, jakby nagle coś go szczególnie rozbawiło, i ułożył palce w kształt pistoletów, odwracając się do Jamesa.

— Wtedy będziemy mogli powiedzieć, że mamy w pokoju… basen — powiedział i zaśmiał się z własnego żartu. — Bo, wiesz, jesteśmy pływakami, czaisz?

James uniósł brew, patrząc na przyjaciela z zażenowaniem.

— To było okropnie słabe, nawet jak na ciebie — mruknął. — Idę. Niczego nie ruszaj.

Po tych słowach wyszedł z pokoju.

* * *

Dobra wiadomość była taka, że okazało się, że to nie była ich wina, i udało się zakręcić wodę akurat wtedy, gdy zaczęła się wylewać na podłogę łazienki. Zła, że James i Lance musieli opuścić pokój, żeby mogła przyjechać ekipa hydrauliczna i naprawić usterkę przed przybyciem następnych gości za kilka dni.

Trenerka popatrzyła na nich przepraszająco. Stali na korytarzu pierwszego piętra. James i Lance trzymali walizki oraz torby, których nie zdążyli nawet rozpakować.

— Poza nami mieszka tutaj jeszcze jedna drużyna i wszystko jest już zajęte, więc, niestety, będziecie musieli się rozdzielić. Mamy jedno wolne miejsce w pokoju dwuosobowym i udało się zorganizować dmuchany materac, który może uda się zmieścić na podłodze u chłopaków z dziesiątej klasy.

— Ja biorę ten pokój z wolnym miejscem! — ogłosił błyskawicznie Lance.

James z rezygnacją wzruszył ramionami. Nie pozostawiono mu wyboru.

— Może być materac — powiedział.

— Przykro mi, że tak wyszło, chłopaki. Nikt nie mógł tego przewidzieć. Nic nie poradzimy — powiedziała trenerka. — Najważniejsze jest to, żebyście mieli gdzie się wyspać przed jutrzejszym startem.

Zajrzała do listy i podała im numery ich nowych pokojów. Lance pożegnał się z Jamesem i udał się na drugą stronę korytarza. Mieli wyjątkowego pecha, ale jeśli nie mógł dostać takiego pokoju, jaki chciał, to wolał przynajmniej uniknąć spania na ziemi. Poza tym dziesiątoklasiści to przecież jeszcze straszne dzieciaki. Jak miałby zebrać siły w ich towarzystwie?

Zapukał do drzwi. Po chwili otworzył mu Keith.

— Co jest? — spytał na powitanie chłopak.

— O Boże… — wyrwało się cicho Lance’owi.

Tak bardzo skupił się na tym, żeby zaklepać sobie pokój z wolnym łóżkiem, że nawet nie poświęcił chwili na zastanowienie się, kto z ich całej drużyny może jako jedyny mieszkać sam.

Przecież to było oczywiste.

Keith zmarszczył brwi, czekając na wyjaśnienie.

— Wpuścisz mnie czy mam podać hasło do własnego pokoju? — Lance uśmiechnął się krzywo, starając się całą tę niewygodną sytuację obrócić w żart.

Keith spojrzał na jego walizkę. Na jego twarzy pojawił się rosnący wyraz niezrozumienia.

— Nie mówisz poważnie — mruknął.

— Mieliśmy małą powódź w łazience. Przymusowa ewakuacja. — Lance zerknął do środka pokoju nad ramieniem Keitha. — To mogę?

Keith odsunął się i zrobił mu przejście. Weszli do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Zdążyłem już się ucieszyć tym, że nikt nie będzie mi zajmował łazienki, ale niech będzie.

Nowy pokój Lance’a wyglądał właściwie tak samo, jak poprzedni, z dwoma różnicami. Po pierwsze, stolik nocny stał z boku, tuż przy oknie.

Po drugie, było tam tylko jedno łóżko.

Lance stanął jak wryty, wpatrując się w nie. Na szczęście dostrzegł dwa komplety pościeli, ale i tak myśl, że miałby spać tuż obok Keitha, wprawiała go w pewne trudne do określenia skrępowanie. Co było o tyle dziwne, że normalnie nie widziałby problemu w dzieleniu łóżka z kolegą. To nie byłby też pierwszy raz, bo zdarzało mu się spać z Hunkiem na jednym materacu, gdy nocowali u Pidge.

To pewnie dlatego, że Keith nie był jego kolegą. Co najwyżej znajomym z drużyny. Jeszcze do niedawna dość otwarcie się nie znosili.

— Nie będę spał na podłodze tuż przed zawodami — oświadczył kategorycznie Lance.

Keith zerknął na niego.

— Ja też nie — powiedział skonsternowany. Podążył za spojrzeniem chłopaka i uniósł brwi. — A. Spokojnie, są dwa łóżka, tylko je ze sobą przed chwilą zsunąłem. Myślałem, że będę je miał dla siebie. Nie panikuj. Nie jesteśmy w komedii romantycznej. Zaraz je rozłączę.

— Jasne, tak właśnie myślałem. O to mi chodziło, żebyś rozsunął. Nie panikowałem. Spoko — powiedział nonszalancko Lance i strącił z ramienia nieistniejący pyłek.

Odłożył swoje rzeczy na ziemię i zdjął buty, a Keith w tym czasie rozdzielił łóżka na taką odległość, na jaką pozwalał układ ścian. Teraz między nimi było jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów.

— To jest moje — powiedział Keith, siadając na łóżku bliżej wyjścia.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, włożył słuchawki i zaczął robić coś na telefonie.

— Okej — westchnął Lance.

Usiadł na drugim łóżku z rozprostowanymi nogami. Popatrzył na współlokatora, który wydawał się nie zwracać na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Zauważył, że do suwaka czerwonego plecaka Keitha jest przyczepiony breloczek, który Lance dał mu na Święta. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. W końcu sam wyciągnął telefon i napisał do rodziców, że bezpiecznie dojechali na miejsce.

Później opadł na poduszkę i odetchnął. W pokoju panowała nieznośna cisza zakłócana jedynie przez cichy szum klimatyzacji. Nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć i jak zagadać do Keitha, a ten nie wydawał się chętny do pogaduszek. Może Kogane był trochę zły o to, że nie mógł jednak mieszkać sam, ale Lance nie prosił o popsuty kran, który zmusił go do uchodźstwa.

Jeszcze raz westchnął głośno i utkwił spojrzenie w suficie.

Szykował się chyba najbardziej niezręczny wyjazd w jego życiu.

* * *

Jego ratunek nadszedł po kolacji, gdy do ich pokoju wpadła Nadia, trzymając w ręce kosmetyczkę. Miała na sobie turkusową dwuczęściową piżamę, a mokre włosy zawinęła w ręcznik. Umówili się wcześniej na urządzenie mini-SPA i Lance, czekając na nią, wziął prysznic i wyłożył na swoje łóżko kilka opakowań maseczek do twarzy, trzy pudełka kremu, peeling i dwie odżywki do włosów. W łazience, niestety, nie było żadnej półki, na której mógłby to wszystko położyć.

— Masz dla mnie to, o co prosiłam? — spytała Nadia. 

Lance podał jej jedno z opakowań leżących na narzucie jego łóżka.

— Tak, to ta maseczka. Nawilżająca z aloesem, powinna być idealna dla twojej cery. U Veroniki świetnie się sprawdziła. Sorry, że nie ma nadrukowanej pandy albo tygryska, ale one są droższe, a ta lepiej działa.

Nadia wzięła opakowanie i obejrzała etykietę.

— Bez tygryska to już nie to samo. Jak zrobimy sobie zdjęcia na Instastory? — stwierdziła Nadia z udawanym żalem.

Zdjęła ręcznik i z braku lepszego miejsca odwiesiła go na wieszak na płaszcze. Poszła do łazienki, żeby przed lustrem rozczesać włosy. 

Keith spoglądał na nich znad szkicownika, który trzymał na ugiętych nogach. Siedział na łóżku, opierając się plecami o ścianę. W ręce ściskał ołówek. Chciał porysować, ale rozpraszało go gadanie tej dwójki, z którego dodatkowo nie wszystko rozumiał. Nigdy nie interesował się kosmetykami. Sam używał tylko pasty, mydła, szamponu i dezodorantu. Wszystkie te odżywki i kremy wymagały pieniędzy i czasu, czyli dwóch rzeczy, których Keithowi dość często w życiu brakowało.

Wolałby, żeby nie organizowano salonu piękności w jego pokoju, ale czego innego mógłby spodziewać się po Lance’ie McClainie? Aż dziwne, że zaprosił tu tylko jedną koleżankę, a nie całą drużynę.

— Ile wy tego wzięliście? — spytał w końcu, wyjmując z ucha słuchawkę. — To tylko kilka dni, po co wam pół drogerii?

— To nie jest nawet pół mojej szuflady, Keith — prychnął w odpowiedzi Lance. — Woda w basenie źle działa na skórę i włosy, trzeba o nie szczególnie dbać. Ty tym bardziej powinieneś, z tą swoją plerezą.

— Nie mam plerezy — zaprotestował Keith.

Nadia wyjrzała z łazienki ze szczotką wplątaną we włosy.

— No, trochę jednak masz — uznała, przekrzywiając głowę. — Ale nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie z krótkimi włosami, więc jest okej. Nie przejmuj się.

Keith przewrócił oczami i wrócił do rysowania.

— Nie chciałbyś się przyłączyć? — zapytała po chwili Nadia, gdy już skończyła się czesać i wróciła do pokoju. — Ja też może nie siedzę jakoś bardzo w kosmetykach, ale dla Lance’a mogę zrobić wyjątek. Zna się na tym lepiej niż większość dziewczyn.

Lance błysnął uśmiechem i przeczesał ręką krótkie włosy.

— Lata praktyki — powiedział z dumą. — Tak to jest, gdy ma się dwie starsze siostry.

— Plus czasem jest zabawnie i to lepsze niż stresowanie się zawodami — dodała Nadia. — Lance w ogóle jest zabawny na wycieczkach. Jak rok temu wyjechaliśmy z całą klasą, to znalazł karalucha w łazience i piszczał, żeby go zabić, a Hunk panikował, żeby nie robić mu krzywdy, i w końcu razem z Allurą wynieśli go za okno. Karalucha wynieśli, nie Lance’a — doprecyzowała. — Niestety. Żałuj, że tego nie widziałeś. Lance potem bał się chodzić pod prysznic i kazał sprawdzać wszystkie kąty. No i jakby cię obudził jakiś pisk w nocy, to nie mów, że nie ostrzegałam.

Keith spodziewał się, że Lance zacznie robić Nadii wyrzuty za wyciąganie takich kompromitujących historii, ale zamiast tego chłopak ze szczerym niepokojem popatrzył na uchylone drzwi do łazienki.

— Myślisz, że tutaj też są? — spytał.

Nadia wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

— Może — odparła tajemniczo. — Ten motel jest pośrodku niczego. Kto wie, co tutaj żyje?

Lance zacisnął usta i sięgnął do walizki stojącej obok łóżka. Wyjął z niej dużą butelkę środka owadobójczego. Tryumfalnie pokazał ją Nadii.

— Przyjechałem przygotowany. Drugi raz nie dam się im tak podejść.

Dziewczyna parsknęła głośnym śmiechem. Keith popatrzył na butelkę, unosząc brew.

— Wiesz, że wystarczy, żebyś poprosił? Wezmę klapka i to załatwię — powiedział poważnie. — Mam w tym wprawę.

Lance spojrzał na Keitha, a potem na środek owadobójczy. Podrapał się w tył głowy, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

— Serio?

— Tak. Skoro się boisz. Wolę to, niż żebyś spryskał nam cały pokój. Schowaj ten spray.

Lance przytaknął w zamyśleniu. Cofnął się i schował butelkę z powrotem do walizki.

— Dzięki, Keith — mruknął.

— Nie ma sprawy. Tylko może nie piszcz w środku nocy. Obudź mnie, ale postaraj się nie krzyczeć.

— Dobra, Lance, więc twój rycerz nie dość, że wygrał dla ciebie w Święta turniej…

— Ale przegrał w łucznictwie — przerwał jej z satysfakcją Lance.

— …to jeszcze obroni cię przed smokami. No bo wiesz, robale są małe, ale jakby były duże, to byłyby straszne. Wyobraź sobie wielkie ślimaki, takie wielkości wieżowca. Hm… Ślimaki to chyba nie robale, ale mniejsza z tym. Możesz spać spokojnie — dokończyła Nadia. — Koniec tego gadania. To jak, Keith, wchodzisz w to? Masz takie ładne, gęste włosy. Dałbyś chociaż nałożyć sobie odżywkę.

Zwróciła do Keitha błagalne spojrzenie.

— Nie — odpowiedział Keith i wrócił do rysowania. — Dzięki, ale nie. Jutro i tak cały dzień pływamy, więc nie ma po co.

Nadia skrzywiła się z rozczarowaniem i przez krótki moment wyglądała, jakby chciała go jeszcze spróbować namówić, ale w końcu odpuściła.

Razem z Lance’em zrobili sobie peeling twarzy, a potem nałożyli maseczki i odżywki. Nie zawracając sobie głowy pytaniem o zgodę, usiedli na łóżku Keitha, bo na drugim nie było już miejsca. 

Keith w tym czasie usilnie próbował skupić się na rysowaniu, ale nawet muzyka w słuchawkach nie była w stanie zagłuszyć szczebiotania Nadii oraz Lance’a i ich prób zagadania do niego.

— Hej, Keith, pokaż, co tam rysujesz? — zapytał Lance, z zaciekawieniem pochylając się w stronę chłopaka.

Na twarzy miał czarną węglową maseczkę. Nosił przywieziony z domu granatowy szlafrok, niebieską piżamę i materiałową opaskę do włosów, której wcale nie potrzebował przy swojej krótkiej fryzurze.

Keith rzucił okiem na stronę pokrytą szybkimi szkicami przedstawiającymi Lance’a i Nadię. Zatrzasnął z hukiem szkicownik i podkulił nogi.

— Nieważne — powiedział.

— Oj, no mógłbyś pokazać. Nie będę się śmiał — żachnął się Lance. — Pidge mówiła, że ładnie rysujesz, a ja nigdy nie widziałem.

Keith popatrzył na niego. Gdy siedzieli w pokoju sami, rozmawiali ze sobą tylko tyle, ile musieli. Jemu to wtedy zupełnie nie przeszkadzało, ale Lance w końcu nie wytrzymał ciszy. Wstał i wyszedł, oświadczając, że idzie zobaczyć, co u Jamesa. Za to w obecności Nadii stawał się bardziej pewny siebie i gadatliwy. Traktował Keitha z niespotykaną dotąd poufałością, prawie jak pełnoprawnego członka swojej grupy.

Lance na pierwszy rzut oka nie wydawał się szczególnie skomplikowanym człowiekiem, ale czasami potrafił zaskakiwać i wtedy trudno było go rozgryźć.

— Nie — upierał się Keith.

— Ale… — Lance wyciągnął rękę po szkicownik.

Keith cofnął się, coraz bardziej zirytowany. Chcąc w końcu skończyć ten temat, spojrzał na twarz Lance’a i rzekł sucho:

— Nie. I, wiesz, myślę, że niepotrzebnie boisz się robaków. Gdy cię takiego zobaczą w tej maseczce, od razu uciekną.

Tak jak można było się spodziewać, Lance po uwadze na temat jego wyglądu w jednej chwili zapomniał o rysunkach.

— Mnie? Chyba ciebie i… I te twoje głupie włosy, o! — odpowiedział, celując palcem w pierś Keitha.

Nadia roześmiała się.

— Na twoim miejscu powstrzymałbym komentarze na temat moich włosów — powiedział krytycznie Keith. — Zawsze mogę zmienić zdanie i zamiast zabić karalucha, osobiście ci go przynieść, żeby mógł ocenić, który z nas wygląda gorzej.

Lance nagle spoważniał, opuścił ramiona i popatrzył na chłopaka szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Nie zrobiłbyś tego, prawda? — zapytał niepewnie. — Żartowałem z tymi włosami. To był żart, okej? Tak naprawdę nie są aż takie całkiem złe. Nadia ma rację, pasują ci.

Keith odłożył szkicownik na stolik nocny i spojrzał Lance’owi w oczy.

Cholera, on serio bał się insektów.

W takim razie całe szczęście, że nigdy nie był i nigdy nie będzie u Keitha w domu. Taka wizyta mogłaby skończyć się zawałem.

— Nie, nie zrobiłbym — powiedział i poprawił grzywkę, która wpadała mu do oczu. — Mnie też zdarza się próbować żartować, ale to chyba nie jest najlepszy temat. Wybacz.

Lance uśmiechnął się blado i machnął dłonią na znak, że nic się nie stało, ale nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę. Popatrzył na rękę chłopaka, mrugając szybko oczami.

Keith także tam spojrzał i zobaczył na swoim nadgarstku skórzaną bransoletkę, którą Lance wcisnął mu na Świętach. Nosił ją z myślą, że koniecznie musi ją oddać, ale mistrzostwa stanu odbywały się tuż po powrocie do szkoły i z tego wszystkiego kompletnie wyleciało mu to z głowy.

— O — wyrwało mu się. Zaczął poluzowywać sznureczek bransoletki. — Miałem ci oddać ją wcześniej. Zapomniałem.

— Zachowaj ją — powiedział Lance.

Keith popatrzył na niego, nie rozumiejąc.

— Co?

— Zachowaj ją, serio. To tylko bransoletka, a ty wygrałeś. Potraktuj to jako prezent od swojego kapitana. Na szczęście i takie tam. — Wzruszył ramionami.

Keith nadal na niego patrzył, jakby Lance mówił do niego w niezrozumiałym języku. Kompletnie nie wiedząc, jak zareagować, zerknął na Nadię, ale ona wydawała się prawie równie mocno zdziwiona.

— Dzięki — powiedział w końcu Keith.

— Nie ma sprawy. Jeśli wygrasz te mistrzostwa, to wiesz, czyja to będzie zasługa. — Lance mrugnął do niego.

Keith przytaknął i na moment w pokoju zapadła nieco niezręczna cisza.

— Miło widzieć, że się wspieracie, ale piętnaście minut minęło, Lance — odezwała się w końcu Nadia, zerkając na ekran telefonu. — Chodź, musimy zmyć z siebie to wszystko. 

Lance zeskoczył z łóżka i razem z Nadią pobiegł do łazienki, w której ledwo mieścili się we dwójkę. Keith został na chwilę sam. Wziął z powrotem szkicownik i otworzył go na ostatnich rysunkach. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na szybkim szkicu śmiejącego się Lance’a, który akurat opowiadał Nadii coś o kosmetykach, żywo gestykulując dłońmi.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i chwycił ołówek, korzystając z chwili względnego spokoju i ciszy, rozpraszanej jedynie szumem wody lejącej się z kranu.

* * *

Pewnym problemem zawodów pływackich było to, że na pływalni znajdowały się tylko dwie szatnie – męska i damska. Oznaczało to, że przed startem zawodnicy przebierali się w towarzystwie swoich rywali, a po nim przegrani nie mogli w żaden sposób uniknąć radości zwycięzców. Dlatego często panowała tam pełna napięcia cisza.

Po ostatnich eliminacjach, które bezpośrednio poprzedzały finał mistrzostw, Keith z zadowoleniem wszedł do szatni. Dobrze mu dzisiaj poszło. Z całej ich męskiej reprezentacji zakwalifikowali się wszyscy poza Jamesem, którego naprawdę niewiele dzieliło od zapewnienia sobie startu w wielkim finale.

Keith chwycił ręcznik i zaczął wycierać włosy. Utkwił wzrok w drobnych błękitnych kafelkach, którymi wyłożone były ściany. W szatni panował tłok. Chłopcy stali w swoich grupkach, usilnie ignorując obecność przeciwników. Zawodnicy Liceum Altea zajmowali szafki najbliżej wyjścia na pływalnię.

Właśnie wtedy, gdy Keith zauważył, że kogoś z ich drużyny brakuje, od strony pryszniców, które znajdowały się tuż za ścianą i były oddzielone od szatni cienkimi drzwiami, rozległo się głośne wołanie:

— Hej! Halo! Może ktoś tutaj podejść?!

Przewrócił oczami. Tak czuł, że w szatni było coś podejrzanie cicho i spokojnie. Od razu powinien zauważyć, że brakowało ich niezastąpionego kapitana.

James westchnął, podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je na oścież. Układ ścian sprawiał, że nie mógł widzieć pryszniców, ale w ten sposób przynajmniej nie musieli wrzeszczeć, żeby się usłyszeć.

— Co jest?! — zawołał z irytacją.

— Zostawiłem ręcznik w szatni! Wisi na wieszaku, ten mój ulubiony, niebieski! Mógłbyś mi go przynieść?

James zajrzał z powrotem do szatni i odnalazł wzrokiem ręcznik.

— Nie wziąłeś go ze sobą pod prysznic?

— Zapomniałem! Zostawiłem go z tego całego przejęcia, byłem zestresowany! Już się umyłem, nie chce mi się znowu ubierać!

— No nie wiem, kapitanie… — James zawahał się ze złośliwością. 

Jeden z chłopaków z ich drużyny, którego imienia Keith nadal nie pamiętał, stanął za Jamesem.

— Dobra, kapitanie, przyłaź tutaj! — zawołał, śmiejąc się. — Weź sobie ten ręcznik, jak chcesz!

— Nie masz, czego się wstydzić! — dodał inny.

— No chłopaki, weźcie! — jęknął z wyrzutem Lance. — Nie bądźcie tacy!

Keith popatrzył na zawodników z innych drużyn, którzy patrzyli na nich jak na dziecinnych kretynów. Dokończył przebieranie się i odetchnął, widząc, że jego znajomi na razie nie zamierzali przestać zachowywać się jak ósmoklasiści. Ściągnął niebieski ręcznik z wieszaka i bez słowa wyminął ich w drzwiach.

— Wszystko zepsułeś — mruknął jeden z chłopaków. — Nie umiesz się bawić.

Podszedł do pryszniców i wetknął rękę za jedyną zasuniętą zasłonę. Lance od razu chwycił ręcznik, jednocześnie odchylając tkaninę i wyglądając na zewnątrz.

— James, stary, dzię… — urwał, widząc przed sobą Keitha. Przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Szybkim ruchem zaciągnął zasłonę tak, żeby było widać tylko jego głowę. — Ups. Sorry. Myślałem, że to James, ale…

Keith w zakłopotaniu uciekł spojrzeniem w bok, bardzo starając się nie myśleć o tym, że właśnie widział nagiego Lance’a i że wciąż dzielił ich tylko niecały metr oraz cienka prysznicowa zasłona.

— Dzięki — powiedział wreszcie Lance. — Zaraz do was dołączę. Poczekajcie chwilę.

— Dobra — odparł Keith.

Wrócił do szatni. Poszedł prosto do swojej szafki i wyjął z niej torbę ze strojem. Obok niego swoje rzeczy właśnie zbierał James.

— Widzę, że się zaprzyjaźniliście — mruknął. — Nasz cudowny duet drużyny…

Keith popatrzył na niego badawczo. James skupiony był na pakowaniu się i nawet nie spojrzał na rozmówcę.

— Nie. Po prostu nie chciałem, żeby ośmieszał siebie i nas przy innych szkołach — powiedział Keith. Po namyśle dodał: — I nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja wolałbym nie oglądać rozebranego Lance’a.

* * *

Przed kolacją James wszedł do ich pokoju, mówiąc, że jego współlokatorzy świętują zakwalifikowanie się do finału, więc uznał, że poszuka miejsca, w którym będzie chociaż minimalnie ciszej. Potem usiadł na brzegu łóżka Lance’a ze spojrzeniem wbitym w brązowy dywan. Zaciskał pięści i wyglądał, jakby z prawdziwym trudem tłumił złość.

Lance usiadł obok niego. Keith tylko zerknął na nich, a potem wrócił do pisania na telefonie z Mattem, który koniecznie chciał wiedzieć, jak szło im na zawodach.

Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim Lance nabrał powietrza i zdecydował się odezwać:

— James. Wiem, że trudno jest przegrywać, ale i tak byłeś świetny. Popłynąłeś dzisiaj życiówkę, to było genialne. Możesz być z siebie dumny. My wszyscy z ciebie na pewno jesteśmy. Nasza drużyna wciąż może zająć pierwsze miejsce w klasyfikacji generalnej, to będzie także twój sukces.

James spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo.

— Nie musisz mi wciskać kitu. Wiem, że zjebałem, spoko. Jako jedyny.

— Nieprawda, wcale nie…

— Nie. Przestań — przerwał mu ostro James. — Nie jestem z siebie dumny. Nie mam z czego. Jeśli wygra drużyna, to nie będzie to moja zasługa. Odpadłem na ostatniej prostej mistrzostw stanu i zaprzepaściłem szansę na stypendium. Wiem o tym i nie przyszedłem tu po pocieszenie.

Na twarzy Lance’a pojawił się szczery smutek. Położył Jamesowi rękę na ramieniu, ale ten od razu ją strącił.

— Masz wiele innych sukcesów, jesteś przewodniczącym szkoły i będą inne zawody, to przecież jeszcze nie koniec — powiedział kapitan. — Pływamy razem od początku liceum, bez ciebie by nas tu pewnie nie było. Każdy czasem przegrywa, ale to nie znaczy, że nie jesteś świetnym pływakiem, bo wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś. Następnym razem pójdzie ci lepiej. Zrobiłeś wielki progres i to się liczy.

— I mówi to ktoś, kto właśnie dostał się do finału z pierwszego miejsca — powiedział gorzko James.

— Tak, ale też nie zawsze mi wychodziło. No i sam wiesz, że dużo zależy od przeciwników. Obaj zrobiliśmy wszystko, co mogliśmy, tylko u mnie to wystarczyło, a u ciebie nie i tyle. Rok temu z tym wynikiem zdobyłbyś złoto. Tym razem brakło ci ułamków sekund. Zdarza się. Masz nowy życiowy rekord bliski rekordowi naszej szkoły i to się liczy.

James wyglądał na coraz bardziej sfrustrowanego. Obaj zachowywali się, jakby byli w pokoju sami i jakby Keith wcale nie przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie.

— Nie, Lance, tobie mogą co najwyżej nie wyjść jakieś durne zawody międzyszkolne — burknął James. — Ty, gdy tylko wchodzisz na basen, to wyglądasz na zwycięzcę!

Lance westchnął i spuścił wzrok. Denerwowało go to, jak James się do niego odzywał, i nie wiedział, czego przyjaciel właściwie od niego oczekiwał, ale z całych sił próbował go zrozumieć. Na jego miejscu na pewno też byłby wściekły. 

— Niewiele ci brakowało. Zrobiłeś, co mogłeś — stwierdził cicho.

— W takim razie chyba niewiele mogłem — uznał James. — Lance, jesteś moim przyjacielem. Gdybym chciał posłuchać motywacyjnego gówna, poprosiłbym kogoś innego.

Nadal patrzył na dywan. Chociaż jego głos teraz wręcz kipiał od wściekłości, chłopak pozostawał nieruchomy.

— Ale co powinienem ci powiedzieć? — spytał Lance. — Żałuję, że nie popłyniemy razem w finale, ale nadal jesteś częścią drużyny. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, więc żałuję, że tak to wyszło, ale też jestem dumny z tego, jak popłynąłeś. Byłeś wielki, a że inni okazali się odrobinę więksi… Sam wiesz, że się zdarza.

James wstał nagle, nie patrząc ani na Lance’a, ani na Keitha.

— Ja… — Zmarszczył brwi. — Nie wiem. Nie wiem, czego oczekiwałem. Może tego, że mnie zrozumiesz, ale może rzeczywiście nie powinienem się tego spodziewać akurat po tobie. Jesteś złotym dzieckiem tej drużyny. Nie wiesz, jak to jest przegrywać — powiedział z żalem i ruszył do drzwi. — Wybacz, że przeszkodziłem wam we wspólnym świętowaniu. Nie wiem, co w ogóle sobie myślałem.

Drzwi pokoju zamknęły się za nim i Lance już wstawał, żeby pobiec za Jamesem, gdy nagle odezwał się Keith.

— Zostaw go — powiedział poważnie, odkładając telefon na bok. — Jest wściekły, bo mu się nie udało, i potrzebował się na kimś wyżyć. Przejdzie mu.

Lance przez chwilę stał, patrząc na drzwi, a potem bezradnie usiadł na łóżku.

— Tak, ale może mógłbym jakoś go pocieszyć. Był chamski, ale to dlatego, że przeżywa porażkę. Zależało mu… Nie powinien być teraz sam — żachnął się. — Masz pecha, bo ciągle widzisz Jamesa w jego najgorszych momentach, ale on nie jest zły. Po prostu wszystkie emocje chowa w sobie i gdy w końcu coś się dzieje, to wybucha, tak na swój sposób, i przez chwilę jest nieprzyjemnie, ale później się ogarnia i wszystko wraca do normy.

— Na razie nic nie możesz zrobić. Czego nie powiesz, będzie źle. Przyszedł tutaj, bo próbował nie być sam i widzisz, jak to wyglądało. On nie chce rozmawiać. Daj mu trochę czasu. Musi to przepracować i zracjonalizować. Jest twardy. Przejdzie mu.

Lance popatrzył na Keitha zdziwiony. Nie spodziewał się po nim takich rad.

Opadł plecami na łóżko i westchnął.

— Może masz rację — uznał.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza.

— Miałem starszego brata podobnego do Jamesa — wyznał beznamiętnym tonem Keith.

Lance podniósł się na łokciach, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

— Tak wyszło, że byłem przez pewien czas w rodzinie zastępczej — dodał Keith. — Tam był chłopak, który zachowywał się podobnie do Jamesa. Porządny i odpowiedzialny, ale bardzo źle znosił porażki.

Lance pokiwał głową. Przypomniał sobie, że wszystko, co wie o przeszłości Keitha, podsłuchał w ogrodzie Nadii. Oficjalnie nie miał o niczym pojęcia.

— I co z nim? — spytał.

— Nic. Gdy mu coś nie wychodziło, zostawialiśmy go w spokoju i pozwalaliśmy złościć się samemu. W końcu mu przechodziło. Był w takich chwilach palantem jakich mało, ale jak już się wyszalał, to wracał i walczył dalej, aż odniósł sukces.

Lance znowu się położył w poprzek łóżka. Stopy oparte miał o podłogę.

— Masz nadal z nim kontakt? — zapytał, chociaż wątpił, czy Keith zechce udzielić mu odpowiedzi.

— Tak. Studiuje — odparł po chwili Keith. — Moi przybrani bracia i siostry mieszkają daleko, ale z niektórymi nadal czasem piszę. Może kiedyś się odwiedzimy.

Lance zamyślił się. Na sufit padało światło zachodzącego za oknem słońca. W pokoju słychać było przytłumione śmiechy dobiegające zza ściany.

— Czy przybrane rodzeństwo też jest takie wkurzające, jak biologiczne? — spytał Lance.

— Nie wiem, nie mam biologicznego — powiedział. — Ale bywa wkurzające. Szczególnie takie dużo młodsze. Tylko że teraz znowu jestem jedynakiem. Lubię samotność, ale czasami brakuje kogoś, żeby ugotował kolację zamiast mnie.

Na ustach Lance’a wystąpił uśmiech.

— Umiesz gotować?

— Trochę. — Keith wzruszył ramionami. — Tylko proste dania.

— Jeśli wygramy te mistrzostwa, musisz nam coś koniecznie przyrządzić.

— Myślę, że lepiej poprosić o to Hunka.

— Hunk nie jest w drużynie. Ugotujesz nam coś, co ci najlepiej wychodzi, a ja poproszę mamę, żeby zrobiła nam swoje specjalne supełki czosnkowe. Są pyszne, mówię ci. Smak dzieciństwa — uznał Lance. — A wracając do tematu, to ja nigdy nie byłem jedynakiem. Teraz niby jako jedyny mieszkam z rodzicami, ale Luis i tak ciągle przyjeżdża z dzieciakami, a Veronica studiuje, więc wraca do domu na wszystkie przerwy. Piątka dzieci to dużo i czasem miałem dosyć, ale w sumie to dobrze, że oni wszyscy są. Bez nich byłoby nudno, a tak to przynajmniej nikt w szkole mi nie podskakiwał, bo dzieciaki bały się moich braci. No i bez siostry pewnie oblałbym matematykę w ósmej klasie. Uratowała mi wtedy życie. — Zastanowił się. — Rodzeństwo jest w sumie w porządku. Szczególnie gdy jesteś starszy i możecie ze sobą tak normalnie pogadać, a nie tylko się kłócić.

— U mnie to raczej ja broniłem młodszych przed dokuczaniem. Nie tylko rodzeństwo — powiedział Keith. — Szybko zrozumiałem, że muszę nauczyć się bronić sam. W każdej nowej szkole wystarczało dać kilka lekcji typowym prześladowcom, aby zostawili mnie w spokoju. Jednak rzeczywiście raz pobiłem się za szkołą z takim jednym chłopakiem, bo dręczył słabszego dzieciaka. Od tamtej pory się uspokoił, ale ja znowu zmieniłem dom.

Lance znowu na niego spojrzał z pewnym podziwem. Keith wydawał się bardzo zdystansowany. Nie podejrzewałby go o wtrącanie się w cudze spory i oferowanie komuś pomocy, ale im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej mu to do niego pasowało. Keith w końcu zawsze robił to, co sam uważał za słuszne. Nie interesowało go, co powiedzą inni.

— Nie dziwię się, że tamten gość odpuścił. Nie chciałbym cię spotkać w opuszczonej alejce w nocy.

Keith zmarszczył brwi.

— A próbowałbyś akurat w tej opuszczonej alejce zabrać komuś pieniądze na lunch? — spytał rzeczowo.

— Nie. Raczej nie. Nie jestem złodziejem — odpowiedział skonsternowany Lance.

— A ja nie jestem bandytą, Lance. Nie napadam przypadkowych ludzi. Jeśli kiedykolwiek coś komuś zrobiłem, to w obronie własnej lub kogoś.

— Nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Nie o to, że mógłbyś kogoś napaść, chociaż może rzeczywiście trochę tak o tobie myślałem, kiedy przyszedłeś do naszej szkoły, ale jakiś czas temu dotarło do mnie, że taki nie jesteś. Po prostu wiem, jak walczysz. Widziałem tę akcję z Jamesem. To było szybkie, sprawne i efektywne, a nie taka zwykła szarpanina. Wiesz, w sumie to Cię podziwiam. Ja niby kiedyś obroniłem kogoś przed dokuczaniem, ale chyba nie miałbym na to odwagi, gdyby nie moje rodzeństwo. Wiedziałem, że i tak nic mi nie grozi, bo w razie czego przyjdzie Luis i mnie obroni — powiedział z zakłopotaniem Lance. — Musiałeś być dla tych dzieciaków bohaterem.

W tej pozycji nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy Keitha, a nie chciał się podnosić, żeby nie zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. Ten przez kilka długich sekund milczał.

Dziwnie było tak siedzieć w pokoju tylko we dwójkę i rozmawiać z Keithem. I to naprawdę rozmawiać, a nie się kłócić albo zmierzać do kłótni. Chyba do tej pory im się to nie zdarzyło, ale Lance musiał przyznać, że nie było tak źle. Może nieco nieporadnie, ale to nie różniło się bardzo od rozmów, które prowadził z niektórymi znajomymi.

— Robiłem, co mogłem — powiedział w końcu Keith. — Przynajmniej w ten sposób mogłem pomóc tym dzieciakom.

Zamilkli.

— Ej, ale ty masz porównanie, więc gdybyś miał wybór… — zaczął Lance, a jego ton znowu zabrzmiał pogodnie. — Chciałbyś mieć rodzeństwo czy wolałbyś pozostać jedynakiem?

— Hm. W normalnej sytuacji to nie wiem. Chociaż gdybym miał gwarancję, że trafiłaby mi się taka siostra, jak Pidge, albo taki brat, jak Matt, to pewnie bym chciał — powiedział Keith. — Oni wydają się zgranym rodzeństwem.

— Oj tak. Żałuj, że nie widziałeś, jak chodzili razem do jednej szkoły. Czasem miałem wrażenie, że porozumiewają się przez telepatię. Gdy byli młodsi, byli jeszcze bardziej do siebie podobni z wyglądu. — Uśmiechnął się. — Wiesz, Keith, myślę, że byłeś dobrym bratem. Pewnie też strasznie upartym, ale twoje rodzeństwo miało szczęście.

Zerknął na Keitha i zobaczył, że ten uśmiecha się lekko, jakby zrobiło mu się naprawdę miło.

— Ty pewnie też jesteś nie najgorszy, chociaż pewnie też tak samo uparty.

Lance zaśmiał się cicho.

— To na pewno.

* * *

— Pracowaliśmy na ten dzień bardzo długo i wiem, że każdy z was dał z siebie wszystko. Przygotowaliście się najlepiej, jak mogliście. Samo to, że możemy dzisiaj tutaj być i reprezentować naszą szkołę, jest już olbrzymim sukcesem. Bez względu na ostateczny wynik wszyscy macie powody do dumy i jestem pewna, że zdobyte tutaj doświadczenie okaże się cenne w przyszłości. Walczcie do ostatniej sekundy. Pokażcie im, co potraficie — zakończyła trenerka.

Odsunęła się na bok i zrobiła miejsce Lance’owi, który wyszedł przed szereg i uśmiechnął się do zawodników. Odchrząknął, prostując się.

— Nie chcę was zanudzać, ale, jako wasz kapitan — zaczął głośno, żeby było go słychać przez szum panujący na pływalni — także życzę wam wszystkim powodzenia. Tak jak powiedziała trenerka: samo to, że dotarliśmy tak daleko, jest dużym sukcesem, i gdyby ktoś we wrześniu powiedział mi, że będę tu dzisiaj przed wami stał, chyba bym nie uwierzył. Podobno Michael Phelps kiedyś powiedział — przesunął wzrokiem po członkach drużyny i jego wzrok zatrzymał się dłużej na Keithie — że drużyna to coś więcej niż suma jednostek. Pamiętajcie o tym, gdy będziecie płynąć. Każdy z nas płynie sam, ale nawet jeśli wam się nie uda stanąć na podium, to jesteście częścią drużyny i wasz wynik wciąż będzie bardzo ważny. Nieważne, czy należycie do zespołu od roku, czy od czterech lat. Dotarliśmy tu razem. — Zerknął na Jamesa, który siedział w pierwszym rzędzie trybun i z ponurą miną obserwował pływalnię. — Nasi przeciwnicy są dobrzy, ale my nie jesteśmy od nich ani trochę gorsi. Dajcie z siebie wszystko.

Skinął głową na znak, że już skończył, i stanął obok kolegów z drużyny, którzy zaczęli bić mu brawo, jednocześnie żartując z jego predyspozycji do coachingu i pytając, czy poprosił Shiro o ułożenie mu przemówienia. Lance śmiał się razem z nimi, z udawaną urazą zarzucając im, że nie wierzą w jego naturalny dar słowa.

Keith odwrócił się od nich, żeby rozejrzeć się po wielkiej sportowej pływalni. Włożył słuchawki do uszu, gdy tylko w głośnikach odezwał się głos speakera witający wszystkich gości i zawodników.

Finał licealnych mistrzostw stanu w pływaniu właśnie się rozpoczął.

***

Gdy Keith dowiedział się, że zdobył złoto, poza ogromną radością i dumą poczuł też niewysłowioną ulgę. Zwycięstwo jeszcze do niego do końca nie docierało, ale pomyślał, że skoro wygrał, opuści go wreszcie cały ten stres, który męczył go w ostatnim czasie i który nie pozwalał mu spać przez zeszły tydzień.

Tymczasem siedział pochylony na metalowym krześle, wpatrując się w tor o numerze pierwszym i przyciskając do ust zaciśniętą pięść. Na jego kolanach leżały zwinięte słuchawki.

Lance’owi zostały jeszcze dwie długości basenu i Keith przestał już udawać, że wcale tego nie przeżywa.

Sam był sobą zdziwiony. Oczywiście, obchodził go wynik klasyfikacji drużynowej, ale sam wykonał już swoje zadanie najlepiej, jak potrafił. Mógł trzymać kciuki za kolegów, ale nie aż tak, żeby z zapartym tchem obserwować ich zmagania. Przy pozostałych zawodnikach zazwyczaj poprzestawał na zerkaniu co jakiś czas na tablicę wyników, żeby zorientować się, jak im szło.

Teraz to było coś zupełnie innego. Obserwowanie Lance’a wywoływało w nim niewiele mniej emocji niż jego własny start.

Nie, prawda była taka, że śledzenie tego niebieskiego czepka i ocenianie jego dystansu do konkurentów wzbudzało znacznie większe emocje, bo gdy Keith sam płynął, to skupiał się na sobie, na wodzie, na tym, by każdy ruch był jak najbardziej efektywny, i na tym, by wytrzymać, a w tej chwili bardzo, bardzo chciał, by temu zarozumiałemu sukinsynowi się udało. Może Lance był głośny, okropnie wścibski, zbyt wychuchany i pozerski, ale jednocześnie wyróżniał się cholerną pracowitością i był dobrym kapitanem. Jeśli wygra, stanie się jeszcze bardziej nie do wytrzymania, ale to złoto mu się należało jak mało komu.

„Szybciej. Jeszcze trochę. Przyspiesz. Dasz radę, jeszcze tylko ostatni nawrót. Dawaj, Lance” — myślał Keith.

„Cholera, czemu mi tak zależy?” — napominał w duchu sam siebie.

To pewnie rywalizacja między nimi tak na niego działała. Tak, właśnie tak. Od początku roku szkolnego ścigali się ze sobą w liczbie medali, więc, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał na bieżąco śledzić wyniki Lance’a. To prawda, że rywalizacje z założenia wykluczały kibicowanie rywalowi, ale liczenie na porażkę kapitana własnej drużyny byłoby wyjątkowo podłe. To jasne, że Keith chciałby, żeby wszyscy z jego reprezentacji wygrali. Niewykluczone, że w tym konkretnym przypadku chciałby trochę bardziej.

„Lance, możesz… Dajesz, teraz będzie ostatni nawrót. Nie możesz tego spieprzyć.”

Lance płynął idealnie równo z chłopakiem z toru obok. Gdy zrobili ostatni nawrót, znaleźli się na ostatniej prostej i w tej samej chwili obaj przyspieszyli.

Ostatnia połówka. To mogło być tylko wrażenie, ale wyglądało na to, że Lance był pierwszy.

Ostatnia ćwiartka. Nadia i pozostali zaczęli głośniej skandować imię Lance’a. Keith tylko mruczał pod nosem i zaciskał pięści. Przepłynięcie tego dystansu trwało tak naprawdę chwilę, ale im wszystkim dłużyło się w nieskończoność.

Wreszcie Lance uderzył dłonią w murek. Zrobił to w tym samym momencie, co jego przeciwnik. Pozostali zawodnicy także dopłynęli do końca basenu.

„Spokojnie. Trzeba poczekać.”

Lance wywlókł się z wody i usiadł na brzegu, próbując złapać oddech. Zdjął okulary. Keith odruchowo poderwał się z krzesła. Gdy sobie to uświadomił, chciał usiąść, ale Lance właśnie podniósł głowę i go zauważył. Przez krótki moment na siebie patrzyli.

W końcu Keith westchnął i podszedł do niego. Lance był wykończony. Jego pierś szybko podnosiła się i opadała. Z niepokojem wpatrywał się w wielką elektroniczną tablicę wyników wiszącą na ścianie pływalni.

— Byłem pierwszy? — zapytał głosem zachrypniętym z wysiłku. — Dlaczego nie ma jeszcze wyników?

— Nie wiem. Trudno określić — odpowiedział szczerze Keith. — Przypłynęliście w tym samym czasie. Pewnie sędziowie muszą to sprawdzić.

Lance nie odpowiedział. Nadal patrzył wyczekująco na tablicę.

Keith spojrzał prosto na niego.

— Sam mówiłeś, że bez względu na wynik już i tak wygraliśmy, a ty byłeś świetny i z nas wszystkich najwięcej pracowałeś na te mistrzostwa. Pamiętaj o tym — wyrzucił z siebie szybko Keith, chcąc zdążyć przed ogłoszeniem wyników, jakie by one nie były.

Sam nie wierzył, że przeszło mu to przez gardło, ale rzeczywiście tak myślał, a z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że Lance potrzebował to w tej chwili usłyszeć.

Ten wciąż milczał.

Nagle na tablicy wyświetliły się nazwiska zawodników, a obok osiągnięte przez nich czasy:

_1\. M. Curtis_   
_2\. L. McClain_

Gdzieś obok nich rozległ się tryumfalny okrzyk. To zwycięzca i członkowie jego drużyny cieszyli się z pierwszego miejsca.

Wargi Lance’a drgnęły. Do mistrzostwa stanu brakowało mu ułamków sekundy. Tak długo na to pracował, całe życie marzył o takim sukcesie, tak się cieszył, gdy się zakwalifikowali i teraz… Nic. To koniec. Nie było drugiej szansy. Nie był najlepszy. Nie został mistrzem. Zajął drugie miejsce. Złoto znajdowało się w zasięgu ręki, mógł je zdobyć, ale czegoś mu brakowało. Gdzie stracił ten ułamek sekundy? Ile niewykonanych treningów dzieliło go od zwycięstwa? Co jeszcze mógł zrobić, co zaniedbał? Może gdyby był sumienniejszy albo gdyby mniej imprezował, a jeszcze więcej ćwiczył… Może wtedy byłby wystarczająco dobry. Może wtedy by wygrał.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Czuł ścisk w gardle i pieczenie pod powiekami.

Wiedział, że zaraz zbiorą się wokół niego ludzie. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że może powinien poszukać łazienki i chwilę tam posiedzieć. Nie był pewien, czy teraz też, tak jak zawsze, będzie w stanie się szczerzyć i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, gdy _absolutnie nic_ nie było w porządku.

Odetchnął i przygryzł dolną wargę.

— Serio tak myślisz? Że byłem świetny? — spytał cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od tablicy.

Keith zawsze uważał, że nie nadaje się do pocieszania. Nie umiał wciskać znajomym pozytywnego kitu i zapewniać, że wszystko będzie dobrze, tylko po to, żeby poprawić im humor. Teraz jednak wyjątkowo wystarczyło, żeby powiedział prawdę.

— Byłeś najlepszy, kapitanie — powiedział poważnie. — Gratuluję. To był cholernie dobry wyścig od startu do mety. Popatrz na czas. Zrobiłeś życiówkę.

Dopiero wtedy Lance spojrzał ponownie na tablicę, gdzie ukazały się wyniki, a potem na Keitha. Uśmiechnął się słabo. Niby mimochodem otarł wierzchem dłoni oczy.

— Dzięki — wymamrotał.

Tak jak się spodziewał, zaraz podbiegli do niego koledzy i koleżanki z drużyny, żeby pogratulować mu drugiego miejsca. Keith skinął głową i wycofał się. Usiadł z powrotem na swoim krześle i zaczął obserwować Lance’a, który uśmiechał się i obejmował przyjaciół. Jego uśmiech wydawał się radosny, ale widać w nim było zmęczenie i cień żalu. Keith już zdążył zauważyć, że Lance, mimo pozornej wylewności, całkiem nieźle ukrywał to, co naprawdę odczuwał.

Potem cała grupa musiała przesunąć się na bok, żeby nie blokować miejsca dla następnych zawodników. Keith w końcu przestał zwracać na nich uwagę i wsadził słuchawki do uszu. W zamyśleniu zaczął obserwować następną konkurencję.

Po jakimś czasie usłyszał szuranie przesuwanego krzesła. Spojrzał w bok i zobaczył Lance’a, który podszedł do niego, ustawił swoje krzesło obok i usiadł tak, żeby dobrze widzieć tory basenu. Na ramiona miał zarzuconą drużynową bluzę.

— Usiądę tu, okej? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, ale zrobił to na tyle głośno, żeby Keith go usłyszał.

Keith skinął głową i schował słuchawki do kieszeni. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, obserwując przebieg finału, ale Lance w końcu się rozgadał i zaczął komentować to, co się działo. Keith był dużo mniej rozmowny, ale słuchał go z uwagą i od czasu do czasu wtrącał swoje spostrzeżenia. Kapitan za każdym razem biegł osobiście pogratulować zawodnikom z ich drużyny, ale zaraz potem wracał na krzesło i kontynuował przerwaną rozmowę. Szczerze cieszył się sukcesami innych, także Keitha, i mówił o wynikach wszystkich tylko nie swoich. Wyraźnie unikał tematu, więc Kogane nie naciskał i sam też nie wspominał o swoim zwycięstwie.

Tak minęła im reszta finału mistrzostw. Później nastąpiło podsumowanie wyników i ceremonia wręczenia nagród. Najpierw rozdano indywidualne medale i puchary, a następnie rozpoczęto przyznawanie trofeów dla najlepszych drużyn.

Lance nerwowo przekładał w palcach srebrny medal, gdy wyczytywano wyniki klasyfikacji drużynowej chłopców. Po jednej jego stronie stał Keith, a po drugiej Nadia ściskająca brązowy puchar, który Liceum Altea dostało w klasyfikacji drużynowej dziewcząt. To i tak był ogromny sukces, ale Lance po cichu wciąż liczył na więcej. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie staną na podium, ale mogło być różnie.

Nie został mistrzem stanu, ale nadal mógł zostać zapamiętany jako kapitan, który poprowadził całą drużynę do mistrzostwa.

Na trzecim miejscu wyczytano jakąś obcą szkołę, a nazwa ich liceum nadal nie padła. Przez ich drużynę przeszedł szmer ekscytacji. Lance już nawet nie przejmował się biciem brawa, tylko splótł ze sobą palce obu dłoni i przycisnął je do ust, jakby się modlił.

Wyczytano drugie miejsce. Znowu nie oni. Co oznaczało, że…

— O mój Boże! — krzyknął Lance.

Zanim jeszcze speaker skończył odczytywać nazwę ich liceum, Lance, nie myśląc wiele, rzucił się Keithowi na szyję.

Keith aż cały zesztywniał i popatrzył w konsternacji na Nadię, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami i zachichotała. Lance ścisnął go mocniej, krzycząc coś o tym, że naprawdę wygrali, że są najlepsi i że teraz ich zdjęcie stanie w szkolnej galerii sław. Keith niezręcznie poklepał go po plecach jedną ręką, dziękując im obu w duchu za to, że założyli bluzy.

W innym wypadku taka bliskość mogłaby być trudna do zniesienia.

— Tak, wygraliśmy… — mruknął. — A teraz idź odebrać naszą nagrodę. Podium czeka.

Lance odsunął się i popatrzył na niego, uśmiechając się szeroko. Potem odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę podium, mało nie przewracając się na mokrej posadzce.

Keith tylko westchnął i przyłączył się do oklasków, które rozbrzmiały na pływalni. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Cóż. Naprawdę wygrali.

* * *

Tego samego dnia po zakończeniu finału drużyna Liceum Altea wsiadła do autokaru i wyruszyła w drogę powrotną do domu. W trakcie podróży świętowali swoje zwycięstwo, zdzierając gardła na śpiewaniu piosenek puszczanych przez przenośny głośnik. Nawet Jamesowi poprawił się humor i cieszył się wygraną całej drużyny.

Do szkoły przyjechali późnym wieczorem, gdy zrobiło się już całkiem ciemno. Chociaż wszyscy byli wykończeni i kilka osób spało, opierając policzki o szyby autokaru, trenerka zatrzymała wszystkich na moment w środku.

— Zanim pojedziecie do domów, zajrzyjcie chociaż na chwilę na dziedziniec szkoły. — Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. — Zdaje się, że nauczyciele i wasi koledzy przygotowali dla was coś specjalnego.

Keith wziął swój plecak i wyszedł z autokaru na szkolny parking. Co najmniej połowa miejsc była zajęta. Rozejrzał się i odnalazł wzrokiem samochód swojej matki zaparkowany z brzegu.

Wyjął walizkę z bagażnika i razem z resztą drużyny ruszył na szkolny dziedziniec. Gdy tam dotarli, zobaczyli kilka wystawionych na zewnątrz stołów, na których stały półmiski z przekąskami i napoje. Plac oświetlały zewnętrzne lampy. Wokół stołów zgromadzili się rodzice zawodników, kilku nauczycieli, członkowie samorządu i grupka uczniów, którym najwidoczniej chciało się wieczorem wpaść do szkoły, żeby świętować zwycięstwo kolegów. Keith dostrzegł Hunka i Pidge. Oboje rozmawiali o czymś z nauczycielką od fizyki. Gdzie indziej Allura dyskutowała z siostrą Lance’a.

McClain zostawił swoje bagaże na ziemi i od razu pobiegł w podskokach do swojej rodziny, która zjawiła się tu w komplecie.

Keith podszedł do swojej matki, ciągnąc za sobą walizkę.

— Cześć — powiedział.

— Cześć — odparła, uśmiechając się. — Mówiłam ci już przez telefon, ale jeszcze raz gratuluję. Jestem z ciebie taka dumna, Keith. Żałuję, że nie mogłam zobaczyć, jak pływasz.

— Nie szkodzi. I tak wszystko na pewno jest nagrane.

Kobieta popatrzyła na niego. Po chwili wahania objęła go dość niepewnym gestem. Keith równie niezręcznie odwzajemnił uścisk.

— Ojciec też na pewno byłby z ciebie bardzo dumny.

Keith uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie chwil, gdy ojciec zabierał go na basen i uczył pływać. Pamiętał, jak pomagał mu założyć dmuchane rękawki z hipopotamami i wepchnąć pod czepek zdecydowanie zbyt długie włosy. Wtedy ojciec był z niego dumny i chwalił jego postępy w nauce. Tym bardziej cieszyłby się, widząc syna na podium mistrzostw stanu.

— Też tak myślę.

Usiedli sami z brzegu i poczęstowali się przekąskami przyniesionymi przez uczniów oraz rodziców zawodników. Na jednym ze stołów postawiono puchar, który zdobyła cała drużyna. Keith opowiedział matce o przebiegu zawodów i odebrał gratulacje od znajomych. Pidge powiedziała mu, że koniecznie musi wpaść do niej do domu, gdy tylko przyjedzie Matt, żeby mogli razem poświętować w garażu. Zagadało też do niego kilka osób, których nie kojarzył nawet z twarzy, ale chcieli mu pogratulować zwycięstwa. To było miłe i tak kompletnie różne od tego, jak zwykle traktowano go w szkole. Nie chciałby codziennie spotykać się z takim zainteresowaniem, ale ten jeden raz dobrze było być docenionym.

Zrobiło się naprawdę późno i w końcu ludzie zaczęli zbierać się do domów. Gdy na szkolnym dziedzińcu została już tylko garstka osób, do Keitha podszedł Lance, trzymając talerz z czymś, co wyglądało jak pozawijane bułeczki. Przywitał się grzecznie z Krolią, a potem spojrzał na chłopaka.

— Hej.

— Hej — odparł Keith.

Lance wyciągnął do nich talerz.

— Mówiłem ci, że moja mama robi najlepsze supełki czosnkowe na świecie. — Uśmiechnął się. — Macie niepowtarzalną okazję ich spróbować, zostały ostatnie sztuki.

Keith i Krolia wzięli od niego po supełku i zaczęli jeść. 

— Dziękujemy — powiedziała kobieta. — Jesteś kolegą ze szkoły Keitha, prawda? Wydaje mi się, że spotkaliśmy się przed pierwszymi zawodami.

Lance poczerwieniał na wspomnienie pierwszego spotkania z kobietą na szkolnym parkingu. Myślał wtedy, że policja przyjechała, żeby zgarnąć za coś Keitha.

— Tak, to prawda — przyznał z zakłopotaniem. — Ma pani bardzo dobrą pamięć.

Krolia przytaknęła, jakby chciała powiedzieć: „wiem”.

— Rzeczywiście są dobre — przyznał Keith, jedząc.

— Przekażę babci — powiedział Lance. — To jej wyjątkowy przepis, chociaż teraz robi je mama.

Przez chwilę się im przyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć.

— No. To bawcie się dobrze — rzekł w końcu. — Ja chyba będę się zbierał, bo moi bratankowie już nie dają rady. Miło było panią poznać. Keith, widzimy się na treningu.

Odwrócił się i zaczął iść z talerzem w kierunku swojej rodziny. Jego rodzice rozmawiali z dyrektorką, a brat zajmował się dziećmi. Reszta rodzeństwa gadała z uczniami albo z nauczycielami, którzy pewnie ich też kiedyś uczyli.

Keith zastanowił się, patrząc na plecy chłopaka. Odetchnął.

Wstał gwałtownie, przepraszając matkę.

— Lance! — zawołał za nim.

Kapitan zatrzymał się. Odwrócił się do niego z pytającym spojrzeniem. 

— Poczekaj chwilę! — dodał Keith.

Rozglądając się wokół, podszedł do stołu, na którym stał puchar. Upewniwszy się, że nikt na niego nie patrzy, wziął trofeum. Przycisnął je do piersi i zakrył połami czerwonej bluzy. Szybkim krokiem ruszył do wejścia do szkoły.

— Chodź — wymamrotał przez zęby, mijając Lance’a.

Ten jednak ani drgnął.

— Co?

Keith przystanął i obejrzał się na niego.

— No chodź — powiedział zniecierpliwiony. — Zobaczysz.

Lance w końcu zrównał się z nim, niczego nie rozumiejąc.

— Hej, Keith, dlaczego kradniemy szkolny puchar? — pytał. — Mamy własne. Nie jestem konfidentem i też zdarzają mi się różne akcje, ale jak coś, to teraz będzie na ciebie.

— Wcale go nie kradniemy — mruknął Keith.

Weszli do szkoły. Wewnątrz było pusto, cicho i ciemno. Skręcili w pierwszy korytarz po prawej stronie.

— Kitrasz go pod bluzą — zauważył rzeczowo Lance. — Sorry, ale to wygląda jak kradzież.

— A co? Boisz się? — spytał Keith z błyskiem w oku.

Lance wyprostował się i odchrząknął.

— Ja? — powtórzył kpiąco. — Chyba ci się coś pomyliło. Ja nigdy się nie boję. Nie takie rzeczy się robiło.

Keith zatrzymał się przy drzwiach do kantorka woźnego. W środku paliło się światło. Zapukał.

— Daj mi chwilę — powiedział.

Wszedł do środka, zostawiając z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej skonsternowanego Lance’a na korytarzu. Po minucie wrócił i zaczął prowadzić ich na schody na piętro. Skręcili, przeszli jeszcze kawałek i stanęli pod drzwiami do szkolnej galerii sław, w której kilka miesięcy temu rozmawiali przed pierwszymi wspólnymi zawodami.

Lance powoli zaczynał rozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło.

Przytrzymując puchar jedną ręką, Keith wyjął z kieszeni klucze i otworzył drzwi. Weszli do środka. Salę oświetlało jedynie jasne światło księżyca i poblask latarni z zewnątrz.

— O… Och — wyrwało się Lance’owi. — Mogłeś tak od razu.

Zbliżyli się do gabloty z najnowszymi nagrodami, w której najniższa półka nadal pozostawała pusta. Keith użył drugiego klucza przyczepionego do breloka. Otworzył zamek i spojrzał na Lance’a. Podał mu puchar.

— Kapitanie — powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko.

Lance spojrzał na nagrodę, a potem na Keitha i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Pewnym ruchem wziął puchar, kucnął i uroczyście postawił go na półce. Potem wyprostował się i przesunął spojrzeniem po całej galerii sław.

Niedługo pewnie szkoła wydrukuje zdjęcie ich drużyny z finałów i zgodnie z tradycją postawi je w ramce obok pucharu. Przyszłe pokolenia uczniów będą przychodzić tutaj i podziwiać ich zwycięstwo, mówić, że chcą być tacy jak drużyna McClaina. Obecni dziewiątoklasiści będą kiedyś opowiadać młodszym kolegom o tym, jak pływali na zawodach z kapitanem Lance’em. Może sam nie został mistrzem, ale razem z całą drużyną wywalczył sobie zostanie zapamiętanym, tak jak wszyscy jego bracia i siostry. To było równie cenne, jeśli nie cenniejsze, niż indywidualny sukces.

— Wiesz, jeszcze to do mnie nie dociera, że wygraliśmy te mistrzostwa — powiedział.

— Do mnie też nie. Mamy jeszcze czas. — Keith także patrzył na gablotę. — W poniedziałek wszyscy już będą wiedzieć. Twój fanklub oszaleje.

Lance prychnął z rozbawieniem.

— Nie ma żadnego fanklubu.

— Jesteś pewien? Zawsze myślałem, że cały twój stolik i cała drużyna to kluby miłośników Lance’a McClaina. Tak to wyglądało.

— Ale jednak wstąpiłeś do drużyny. — Lance szturchnął go lekko w ramię i poruszył znacząco brwiami. — Czyli ty też jesteś w moim fanklubie.

Keith popatrzył na niego. Połowę twarzy Lance’a oświetlało błękitne światło wpadające przez okna, druga połowa skryta była w cieniu. Oczy chłopaka błyszczały radośnie.

— Oczywiście. Jestem jego wiceprezydentem. Myślałem, że wiesz, przecież noszę twoje barwy — rzucił z grobową powagą Keith, przesuwając ręką bransoletkę na przegubie. Po chwili uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. — Dam znać trenerce, co stało się z pucharem, gdyby miała go szukać. Chodź. Wracajmy. Fani tęsknią.

Jeszcze przez chwilę na siebie spoglądali, a potem Keith jako pierwszy odwrócił się i wyszedł z sali.


	10. Rozdział 10

Lance nacisnął guzik domofonu i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

Drzwi niewielkiego, jednopiętrowego domu otworzyły się i stanął w nich Keith. W zdziwieniu zmierzył Lance’a spojrzeniem. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, zza jego pleców wybiegł olbrzymi czarny szpic. Radośnie merdając ogonem, zaczął obwąchiwać nogi gościa.

— Kosmo… Kosmo, nie. Zostaw Lance’a — próbował zainterweniować Keith, ale pies nie zaszczycił go nawet pojedynczym spojrzeniem. Chłopak westchnął zrezygnowany. — Wybacz, on się tak wita. Nie jest groźny.

Lance z uśmiechem machnął ręką na znak, że nic się nie stało. Podrapał Kosmo za uchem, zatapiając rękę w miękkiej, gęstej sierści.

— No cześć, kolego — powiedział przyjaźnie do psa.

Kosmo popatrzył na niego ciemnymi oczami i szturchnął jego rękę nosem.

— Nie musiałeś przychodzić. Gdy napisałeś, myślałem, że żartujesz — stwierdził Keith.

Lance podniósł na niego wzrok. Keith opierał się barkiem o framugę. Nosił czarne spodnie od dresu i luźną bluzę. Jego nos był zaczerwieniony, a włosy bardziej niż zazwyczaj rozczochrane.

Rzeczywiście wyglądał na przeziębionego. Po tym, jak tak ciężko trenował przed zawodami, nic dziwnego, że jego organizm był osłabiony i w końcu coś złapał. Z dwojga złego lepiej, żeby chorował teraz niż przed samym startem.

No i mógłby wreszcie zacząć suszyć te włosy. Albo je ściąć. Najlepiej obie te rzeczy naraz.

— Jest cały arkusz z matematyki do wypełnienia. Musisz go mieć, gdy już wrócisz do szkoły. Profesor Ryner jest miła, ale nie akceptuje wymówek — wyjaśnił Lance, zaciskając dłoń na pasku swojej torby. — W sumie to Pidge najpierw chciała ci przynieść, ale nie ma samochodu. Pomyśleliśmy, że tak będzie szybciej. Jak się czujesz?

Za jego plecami na podjeździe domu stał niebieski kabriolet.

Keith przytaknął i ruchem ręki zaprosił go do środka.

— Lepiej. Chodź. Tylko postaraj się nie zarazić — powiedział.

Razem z Kosmo weszli do wąskiego przedpokoju o kremowych ścianach. Lance zdjął buty.

— Żałuj, że nie ma cię teraz w szkole. Jesteśmy prawdziwymi gwiazdami. Temat tygodnia, serio, był nawet specjalny apel i dyrektorka nam dziękowała tak przy wszystkich. Jamesowi też już całkiem przeszło, bo nikt nie pamięta, że nie płynął w finale. Zresztą widziałeś, jak świętował ze wszystkimi po powrocie. Normalnie przychodzi na treningi i pracuje chyba jeszcze ciężej niż wcześniej.

— To chyba dobrze. W tamtym tygodniu gwiazdą była Ezor i jej dziewczyna, teraz jesteśmy my. Akurat załapię się na następną dramę, jak wrócę — uznał Keith. — Chcesz coś do picia?

— Nie, dzięki. Mogę tylko skoczyć szybko do łazienki?

— Tak, jasne. — Wskazał mu odpowiednie drzwi.

Lance poszedł. Keith oparł się o ścianę korytarza. Czekał na chłopaka przez chwilę, aż ciszę panującą w domu rozdarł głośny pisk.

Keith aż podskoczył i natychmiast podbiegł do drzwi łazienki. Kosmo szczeknął i ruszył za nim.

Lance wyskoczył na korytarz, rozglądając się w panice dookoła. Na jego twarzy odmalowane było czyste przerażenie.

— Co się… — zaczął Keith.

— On tam siedzi! — krzyknął Lance. — Na umywalce! Weź go zabij!

Keith uniósł brwi w konsternacji, ale zajrzał do łazienki. Obok butelki z mydłem siedział całkiem imponujących rozmiarów świerszcz.

Och. _Racja_.

Lance ostrożnie stanął za Keithem i oparł dłonie o jego ramię, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że może zarazić się przeziębieniem. Zerknął na świerszcza. Zadrżał.

— Zobaczyłem go, jak myłem ręce…

— To świerszcz — oznajmił Keith. — Musiał uciec rano mojej mamie. Nic ci nie zrobi i zaraz się go pozbędę.

Podszedł do umywalki i jednym pewnym ruchem złapał owada w dłonie. Lance przełknął głośno ślinę i odsunął się o kilka kroków.

— Nie boisz się? — zapytał.

— Nie. Mówiłem ci w motelu, że mam wprawę. — Wyszedł z łazienki. — Chodź, zobaczysz coś.

— Jeśli twoja matka hoduje świerszcze i tam będzie ich jeszcze więcej, to ja chyba podziękuję. Poczekam tu na ciebie. Pomóż swojemu koledze wrócić do rodziny, a ja zerknę okiem na Kosmo. 

— Nie mamy żadnej hodowli świerszczy, przecież bym cię tam nie zabrał. Nie bój się. Chodź.

Lance zawahał się, ale w końcu poszedł za Keithem, zachowując między nimi bezpieczny dystans, jakby bał się, że świerszcz uwolni się z rąk chłopaka i go zaatakuje.

Weszli do skromnie urządzonej sypialni matki chłopaka. Jedyną ozdobą pokoju była duża fotografia ślubna rodziców Keitha wisząca w prostej ramce na ścianie. Po przyjrzeniu się jej Lance stwierdził, że Keith był dużo bardziej podobny do matki niż do ojca.

Jednak tym, co niemal od razu przykuwało tutaj uwagę, było stojące przy ścianie wielkie terrarium, w którym na kamieniu, w ciepłym świetle lamp wylegiwała się agama. Lance przystanął w progu, a Keith otworzył terrarium i wpuścił do niego świerszcza.

— Jak chcesz, możesz podejść. Jest za szybą, nie ucieknie.

— Nie, nie trzeba. Stąd wszystko świetnie widać — zapewnił Lance.

Keith nie odpowiedział. Upewnił się, że terrarium jest zamknięte. Wyprostował się.

— Już po wszystkim — powiedział, wycierając nos w chusteczkę. — Przepraszam, powinienem cię ostrzec, że tak może się zdarzyć. Wszystko okej?

Lance zaśmiał się nerwowo i machnął ręką z udawaną beztroską, chociaż w rzeczywistości wyglądał na bardzo zakłopotanego.

— Nie, nie ma sprawy, jest dobrze. Ja się aż tak nie boję. Sorry za zamieszanie… Po prostu się nie spodziewałem.

— Nic się nie stało. Każdy się czegoś boi — powiedział poważnie Keith. — Nie martw się tym.

Lance chciał już uciąć ten temat, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zapytaniem:

— Ale myślisz, że jest ich tu więcej?

— Wątpię. Z reguły nie chodzą swobodnie po mieszkaniu. Ten jeden musiał uciec mamie przy karmieniu. Z pewnością nie ma innych robaków, to mogę zagwarantować.

Wyszli do korytarza, zamykając za sobą drzwi sypialni.

— No więc twoja matka ma jaszczurkę. I karmicie ją świerszczami — podsumował skonsternowany Lance. — Świetnie. To… Interesujący wybór zwierzątka. W sumie też bym taką chciał, tylko szkoda, że musiałaby coś jeść. Ma jakieś imię?

— Yorak. I nie tylko świerszczami, są też inne owady. Raz na jakiś czas myszy. A poza tym rośliny. Matka miała trudny okres w życiu i potrzebowała towarzystwa. Yorak jej w tym pomógł. Mieszka z nami dłużej niż Kosmo.

Lance przypomniał sobie to, co usłyszał w ogrodzie na temat matki Keitha. Wiele przeszła, zanim ona i jej syn zamieszkali razem.

Dotarli wreszcie do pokoju chłopaka.

W środku panował bałagan. Na ziemi leżały brudne ubrania, a na stoliku nocnym piętrzyły się zużyte chusteczki do nosa. Szarą ścianę nad jednoosobowym łóżkiem zajmowały plakaty z projektami statków kosmicznych i motocykli. Na biurku obok komputera leżały przybory do rysowania, podręczniki i zeszyty. W pokoju stał nieduży telewizor, na którym wyświetlało się menu gry. Na komodzie stały puchary z zawodów pływackich, a obok nich siedział wielki, pluszowy i trochę sfatygowany szary hipopotam.

— Nie wiedziałem, że nadal trzymasz pluszaki. Nie wyglądasz na takiego, ale to urocze — zaśmiał się Lance, grzebiąc w swojej torbie. Położył na biurku spięty plik kartek z zadaniami. — Masz. Trzeba to zrobić na ocenę.

— Trzymam tylko tego hipopotama. Jest od mojego ojca. Dostałem na szóste urodziny — mruknął Keith, siadając na brzegu łóżka i wskazując ruchem ręki krzesło stojące przy biurku.

Lance zamarł. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, ojciec Keitha zginął, gdy chłopak miał siedem lat. Ten pluszowy hipopotam mógł być ostatnim prezentem urodzinowym w życiu, jaki od niego dostał.

— Przepraszam — wyrwało się Lance’owi.

Keith zmarszczył brew.

— Nic się nie stało.

Lance usiadł na krześle. Popatrzył z przejęciem na Keitha.

— Nie, serio, Keith, chyba powinienem cię przeprosić. Wiem, że byłem dla ciebie strasznie wredny bez konkretnego powodu. Nie lubiłem cię i… I nie wiem. Może też byłem trochę zazdrosny, sam nie wiem o co. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Trudno mi to wyjaśnić, po prostu mnie denerwowałeś, a ja zachowywałem się jak totalny debil. Już dawno zmieniłem o tobie zdanie i wiem, że jesteś w porządku, ale no, głupio mi, że tak zaczęliśmy.

Nie planował go teraz przepraszać. Nie myślał nawet o tym, co mówił, i chyba tak było lepiej, bo tym sposobem nie odczuwał zbyt silnego wstydu. Słowa same z niego wychodziły, ale czuł, że musi to w końcu powiedzieć. Przyznawanie się do błędu nigdy nie przychodziło mu łatwo, ale tylko tak mógł naprawdę pozbyć się dręczących go od Halloween wyrzutów sumienia. Od tamtej imprezy często myślał o tym wszystkim i trudno było mu pogodzić się z myślą, że tak szybko ocenił Keitha i się na niego uwziął. Nawet jeśli chłopak się tym bardzo nie przejmował, Lance zachowywał się w stosunku do niego niewiele lepiej niż dzieciaki dokuczające Pidge tylko dlatego, że się wyróżniała.

Keith był zaskoczony. Minęła chwila, zanim odpowiedział.

— Nie musisz mnie przepraszać — rzekł. Pogłaskał Kosmo, który wskoczył na łóżko i usiadł obok niego. — To nie jest moja pierwsza szkoła. Wiem, jakie reakcje wywołuję, nie zależy mi na byciu lubianym. Nie szukam przyjaciół. To prawda, że czepiałeś się mnie o wszystko, ale ja też nie jestem najmilszym człowiekiem na świecie. Łatwo jest mnie nie lubić i ani trochę ci się nie dziwię. Zmieniałem domy zastępcze i szkoły, więc szybko nauczyłem się, że lepiej nie mieć kolegów, bo potem jest znacznie trudniej w nowym miejscu. Nie było sensu się przywiązywać. To moja pierwsza w życiu szkoła, w której zacząłem chodzić na imprezy, wpadać do ludzi do domów i takie tam. Sam wiesz, jak trudno odmówić Pidge… A Pidge i Mattowi razem to już w ogóle.

Lance pokiwał powoli głową, analizując te słowa. To prawda, że Keith zachowywał się tak, jakby nie zależało mu szczególnie na kontaktach z rówieśnikami. Nie można go było za to winić, ale nie robił dobrego pierwszego wrażenia. Wydawał się aroganckim bufonem, przekonanym, że jest lepszy od wszystkich innych licealistów. Ewentualnie można było wziąć go za niedostosowanego, ponurego wyrzutka, który nie wyszedł jeszcze ze swojej mrocznej fazy buntu i nadal codziennie nosił rękawiczki bez palców. Pewnie większość szkoły nadal myślała o nim na jeden z tych dwóch sposobów. Lance także by tak myślał, gdyby nie podsłuchał wtedy tej rozmowy. Z tym też nie czuł się do końca w porządku. Ludzie zasługiwali na przyzwoite traktowanie bez względu na to, czy mieli trudne dzieciństwo, czy nie. To powinno być dla niego oczywiste, ale okazało się, że jednak nie było.

— W każdym razie niepotrzebnie naskakiwałem tak na ciebie i przy okazji na Pidge. Źle cię oceniłem. — Lance wziął głęboki wdech i przeczesał nerwowo włosy. — I żeby nie było między nami więcej nieporozumień, jest coś jeszcze, co chciałbym powiedzieć… — Uciekł spojrzeniem w bok. — Pamiętasz Halloween?

— Trudno byłoby zapomnieć.

— No, no tak, racja — zreflektował się Lance. — To po tej całej akcji z Jamesem rozmawiałeś z Hunkiem w ogrodzie, a ja akurat przyszedłem i… Słyszałem część tej rozmowy. Całkiem sporą część. Nie chciałem podsłuchiwać, ale głupio mi było wam przerywać w takim momencie, a wycofać się to też nie bardzo miałem jak. Za to też przepraszam, ale zapewniam, że nikomu o niczym nie powiedziałem, nie plotkowałbym o tak poważnych i osobistych sprawach.

Nie wiedział, jakiej reakcji powinien się spodziewać, ale spojrzał wyczekująco na Keitha, który przyglądał mu się beznamiętnie. Na jego twarzy nie było widać nawet cienia złości ani urazy i Lance’owi przeszło przez myśl, że to może być cisza przed burzą. Może zaraz zostanie wyrzucony z tego domu i Keith już nigdy się do niego nie odezwie za takie naruszenie jego prywatności?

Poczuł nagły żal na myśl, że mieliby więcej nie rozmawiać. Nie chciałby, żeby znowu było między nimi tak, jak na początku roku szkolnego.

Cisza przeciągała się, więc w końcu przerwał ją, pytając:

— Nie jesteś bardzo zły? Zrozumiem, jeśli jesteś, ale… Jesteś?

— Nie jestem zaskoczony — odparł po kolejnej chwili Keith. Jego głos był pozbawiony wyrazu. — Jak wtedy przyszedłeś, to było raczej mało subtelne. Potem zacząłeś być dziwnie miły, więc miałem taką teorię, że mogłeś coś słyszeć. Hunk pewnie też to zauważył. To wiele wyjaśnia. I nie, nie jestem zły. To było kilka miesięcy temu, nie ma sensu się teraz o to złościć. Powinienem liczyć się z tym, że możemy nie być w ogrodzie sami.

Lance w duchu odetchnął z ulgą.

— Słuchaj, wiem, jak to wygląda, ale nie zacząłem być dla ciebie miły z litości — zaznaczył. — Nie rozumiem do końca tego, jak się czułeś przez te wszystkie lata, ale chyba zacząłem wtedy rozumieć, czemu się tak zachowywałeś. I że mogłem cię zbyt szybko ocenić.

— Okej. Ja też szybko cię oceniłem. Nie wierzyłem, gdy Pidge i Hunk mówili mi, że umiesz być w porządku. Myślałem, że jesteś tylko takim typowym popularnym, bogatym dzieciakiem. Jak ta wredna z _High School Musical_ — powiedział Keith. — Nie pamiętam imienia.

Lance nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Poczuł, jak schodzi z niego całe napięcie.

— Nie wierzę. Lubisz _High School Musical_?

— Pidge i Matt pokazali mi wszystkie trzy części. Nie miałem dużego wyboru. — Keith wzruszył ramionami. — Nie wierzyłem im, gdy powiedzieli mi, że umieją wszystkie piosenki. Umieli.

Lance parsknął śmiechem.

— Nie doceniasz Holtów, oni zawsze byli największymi ekspertami od tej serii. A z tą wredną, to pewnie chodzi ci o Sharpay, ale ona wcale nie jest taka zła. Musisz poprosić Pidge, ona ci wytłumaczy całą teorię na ten temat. 

— No. To ty też nie jesteś wcale taki zły — przyznał Keith.

— Ty też nie.

Zamilkli. Lance zerknął kątem oka na Keitha, na jego lekko zadarty, teraz zaczerwieniony przez katar, nos i duże ciemnoniebieskie oczy otoczone długimi rzęsami. Można było śmiać się z jego fryzury, ale był prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, która nadal umiała wyglądać w niej ładnie.

W sumie to wyglądał świetnie, a te okropne włosy do niego pasowały, do tych pięknych oczu i długich rzęs, do zaciśniętych zwykle ust i ubrań, które zupełnie nie miały topowych metek. Keith zawsze był sobą i nikogo nie udawał, nie próbował się przypodobać i dostosować za wszelką cenę. Wszystko było w nim okropnie szczere.

Keith wstał, a Lance odwrócił się gwałtownie, odrywając się od swoich rozmyślań. Kogane na szczęście niczego nie zauważył. Podszedł do telewizora i wziął z szafki pad do nadal włączonej konsoli.

— Chcesz zagrać? — zaproponował, zmieniając temat.

— Nie przeszkadzam ci w chorowaniu? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Lance.

— Nie, jestem już prawie zdrowy. Pewnie nawet nie zarażam, a jeśli nawet, to i tak już jesteś zarażony. W dodatku się nudzę. Ileż można siedzieć w domu pod kołdrą? Masz.

Lance wziął od niego pad i usiedli obok siebie na czerwonym, miękkim dywanie. Oparli się plecami o ramę łóżka. Prawie stykali się ramionami.

— McCree? Poważnie? — mruknął Keith, widząc, którą postać wybrał chłopak.

— Oczywiście, że tak — prychnął Lance. — Świetnie strzela, no i, hej, widziałeś tę twarz? — Wskazał ręką na telewizor. — To najładniejszy facet w tej grze.

— _Yeehaw_ — mruknął wyraźnie rozbawiony Keith. — Mój ojciec pochodził z Teksasu. Mówił z akcentem.

— Serio?

— Tak. Tylko jako dziecko nie zwracałem na to większej uwagi, ale później trudno było mi to samemu u siebie wyplenić.

Gra rozpoczęła się. Lance zaczął biec w stronę wrogiej drużyny.

— Więc byłeś małym kowbojem, to urocze. Ale zapewniam cię, że McCree to świetna postać i gram nim lepiej niż ty kimkolwiek innym — powiedział. — Bez względu na to, kim grasz. Niech zgadnę. Reaper?

— Genji. Ma miecz — odpowiedział Keith, jakby to było zupełnie oczywiste i nie wymagało żadnych wyjaśnień. Po chwili spojrzał na Lance’a ze zdziwieniem: — Chwila, dlaczego akurat Reaper?

— No nie wiem, pasuje do ciebie. — Lance uśmiechnął się, zerkając na niego. — Jest taki mrrroczny i tajemniczy.

— Wcale nie jestem mroczny — zaprotestował poważnie Keith. — I gram od ciebie lepiej. Patrz, właśnie umarłeś.

Lance popatrzył na ekran i zobaczył, że rzeczywiście, jego McCree leżał martwy na ziemi.

— Cholera — syknął, chwytając mocniej pad. — Rozproszyłeś mnie. Później ty grasz. Zobaczymy, czy będziesz taki lepszy.

Przez następną godzinę nie ruszyli się ze swoich miejsc, tylko wymieniali się padem, próbując sobie nawzajem udowodnić, który gra lepiej, co było raczej trudne do rozstrzygnięcia, biorąc pod uwagę wybór kompletnie różnych postaci i to, że trafiali do różnych drużyn. W końcu uznali, że tym razem uznają remis, a potem i tak ze sobą zagrają, gdy Lance wróci do siebie do domu.

Gdy zrobili chwilę przerwy, usłyszeli, że drzwi wejściowe do domu otworzyły się, a Kosmo wybiegł z pokoju. Potem wrócił w towarzystwie matki Keitha. Miała na sobie policyjny mundur.

— O, właśnie zastanawiałam się, czyj to samochód przed domem — powiedziała.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział Lance, prostując się.

— Cześć, mamo — przywitał się Keith. — Myślałem, że jesteś w pracy.

— Dzień dobry, Lance. Cześć, Keith. Zamieniłam się z kolegą na zmiany, żebyś nie musiał siedzieć w domu sam, ale widzę, że już ci lepiej.

— Tak. — Keith zerknął na Lance’a. — Lance przyszedł tu, tylko żeby dać mi pracę z matematyki. Wpadł na chwilę i właśnie wychodzi.

Krolia zmierzyła Lance’a wzrokiem. Siedział wygodnie na dywanie z padem w ręce i ani trochę nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto „właśnie wychodzi”.

Lance zerknął dyskretnie na budzik stojący przy łóżku Keitha. Miał tutaj przyjść tylko wręczyć te zadania, ale strasznie się zasiedział. Nawet nie poczuł, gdy minęła ponad godzina.

Z Keithem naprawdę dobrze się spędzało czas, gdy nie próbowało się go zdenerwować i gdy on sam miał dobry humor.

— To miłe z twojej strony. Keith nigdy nie ma gości, stąd moje zdziwienie. Jesteś kapitanem drużyny pływackiej, prawda? — zapytała Krolia. — Lance?

— Owszem, to ja. — Wstał, odłożył pad na szafkę i zaczął iść w stronę biurka, gdzie zostawił swoją torbę. — Rzeczywiście będę już uciekał.

— Nie chciałbyś zostać na obiad? — zapytała Krolia takim tonem, jakby Lance co tydzień u nich gościł i nie było w tym nic dziwnego.

Lance zatrzymał się i popatrzył niepewnie najpierw na równie skonfundowanego, co on, Keitha, a potem na jego matkę. Zawahał się, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Keith nie wyglądał, jakby miał go wypchnąć za drzwi, a raczej jak ktoś, kto zastanawia się, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

— No… W sumie jest piątek, więc mogę zostać — zdecydował. — Dziękuję za zaproszenie.

* * *

W następnym tygodniu w poniedziałek Lance siedział w stołówce przy swoim stoliku, leniwie grzebiąc łyżką w jogurcie. Milczał, co chwilę zerkając w stronę szerokich, dwuskrzydłowych drzwi.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał James.

— Tak, tak — odparł Lance, nie odwracając się do niego.

— Ale jesteś pewien? Nikt ci nie dał kosza? — drążyła dalej Nadia. — Jesteś od rana strasznie cichy, to zaczyna się robić podejrzane. To w ogóle całkiem dziwne, że od początku dwunastej klasy z nikim się nie umówiłeś. Myślałam, że dopiero teraz zacznie się prawdziwy podbój serc, a tu nic…

— Nie, wszystko okej. Ostatnio po prostu było dużo pracy przed mistrzostwami. Nie miałem czasu na związki. Ostatnia klasa, treningi, to całe kapitanowanie… Nie dało się.

Jego przyjaciele popatrzyli po sobie, nie rozumiejąc, skąd u niego nagle taka zmiana w zachowaniu i od kiedy Lance nie był w stanie znaleźć czasu na związki, ale nikt więcej nie dopytywał.

Zresztą, nawet gdyby Lance chciał im wyjaśnić, co go dzisiaj trapiło, to nie był pewien, czy potrafił. Sam nie umiał określić tego połączenia nerwowego zniecierpliwienia i radości, które odczuwał. Albo może bardzo nie chciał go określać. Pewnych rzeczy wygodniej było sobie nie uzmysławiać, przynajmniej na razie.

— Hej, Pidge — zaczął po chwili milczenia.

— Co jest?

— Nie jesz dzisiaj lunchu z Keithem?

— Co? — zdziwiła się Pidge. — Nie, nie jem, na dachu jest strasznie zimno. Niesamowite, że Keith tam wytrzymuje. A coś się stało?

Lance wstał od stolika i wziął swoją tackę.

— Jedzcie dalej, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie — powiedział.

Ruszył do wyjścia ze stołówki.

— A ty dokąd?! — zawołała za nim Pidge.

Wziął w rękę jogurt i butelkę soku pomarańczowego. Odłożył tackę na stos. Wyszedł na korytarz i prawie biegiem dostał się na ostatnie piętro. Odnalazł wejście na płaski dach otoczony wysoką balustradą.

Keith był tutaj sam. Siedział na ławce, jedząc sałatkę. Wiatr poruszał jego długimi włosami.

Lance podszedł do niego, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Widzieli się już rano na treningu, ale nie mieli chwili, żeby porozmawiać. Pół soboty przegrali razem na konsoli, krzycząc do siebie na czacie głosowym.

Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że będzie cieszył się na widok Keitha Kogane, a jednak, zostawił swój prestiżowy stolik, żeby przyjść tutaj na dach, i czuł z tego powodu szczerą radość, trochę nieproporcjonalną do sytuacji. Normalnie nie reagował tak na spotkanie kolegów z klasy, których i tak widywał codziennie.

— Cześć. Mogę? — Wskazał na ławkę.

Keith obdarzył go pojedynczym spojrzeniem.

— Siadaj.

Lance usiadł i wrócił do jedzenia jogurtu, kątem oka zerkając na Keitha.

Siedzieli w milczeniu. Keithowi to odpowiadało, a Lance postanowił, że tym razem może się dostosować. Wolałby mówić, ale to on był tutaj gościem. Nie chciał przeszkadzać i denerwować swoją obecnością chłopaka. W końcu Keith nie bez powodu unikał jedzenia na stołówce.

Widok stąd rozciągał się na pusty obecnie dziedziniec szkoły, budynki otaczające liceum i drogę prowadzącą do centrum miasta. Niebo miało szarą barwę i rzeczywiście panował chłód.

— Jeszcze raz dzięki za te zadania — odezwał się w końcu Keith. — Rzeczywiście profesor Ryner mnie dzisiaj o nie poprosiła.

— Nie ma sprawy. Mówiłem ci, że zapyta.

Keith w odpowiedzi tylko skinął głową.

— Miałem od ciebie ostatecznie więcej zabójstw w sobotę. Gdy graliśmy drużynowo — powiedział, nie kryjąc satysfakcji. — I wygrałem wszystkie solówki przeciwko tobie.

— Trudno jest wygrać McCree przeciwko Genjiemu na solo. I to nie moja wina, że Matt tylko ciebie leczył, a mnie ignorował. W ten weekend gramy bez niego — odparł Lance.

— Nie wiem, czy będę mógł. Idziemy z Hunkiem do Pidge siedzieć w garażu — oznajmił Keith.

— A, okej — powiedział z lekkim żalem Lance. — Racja, Pidge wspominała, że się regularnie spotykacie we trójkę.

Keith nad czymś się zastanowił.

— Nie chciałbyś dołączyć? Pidge na pewno się zgodzi, a my tam więcej oglądamy filmów, niż robimy cokolwiek produktywnego. Nie masz motocykla, ale mógłbyś pewnie wpaść, żeby… Posiedzieć i pogadać. Jeśli chcesz — dodał mniej pewnym tonem i wepchnął do ust pomidora, żeby nie musieć już nic więcej mówić.

Lance uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Dobra, mogę wpaść. Zapytam Pidge, a nawet jeśli się nie zgodzi, to i tak się wproszę. Dzięki.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, zjedli lunch. Długa przerwa dobiegała końca, więc planowali się już zbierać, żeby zdążyć na następne lekcje, gdy na dachu pojawił się ktoś jeszcze.

Podeszła do nich szczupła dziewczyna o długich jasnych włosach zaplecionych w dwa warkocze.

— Nyma — powiedział Lance, wstając.

Nyma była jedną z jego wielu byłych dziewczyn. Ich związek nie skończył się zbyt dobrze – zdradziła go z jakimś studentem na imprezie i to tak, że dowiedziała się o tym cała szkoła. Lance nie chował już urazy, ale też nie ukrywał, że nie chce mieć z nią więcej nic wspólnego.

— Griffin mówił, że tu będziesz — odparła chłodno, zakładając ręce na piersi. Jej bransoletki zabrzęczały cicho. — Straciłam całą przerwę na szukanie cię po całej szkole.

— No więc jestem. Co się stało?

— Twoja trenerka cię szuka. Nie wiem, dlaczego akurat mi kazała ci to przekazać, ale nieważne. Po prostu do niej idź. — Już miała się odwrócić i odejść, ale zlustrowała spojrzeniem Keitha i dodała złośliwie: — Wybacz, że przerwałam ci randkę. Tak przeżyłeś zerwanie z Allurą czy po prostu skończyły ci się dziewczyny w szkole, więc postanowiłeś zmienić orientację?

Keith zmarszczył brwi, a Lance odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem. Potem uśmiechnął się z przesadną słodyczą.

— Po pierwsze, nie oceniam cię, ale zwrócę ci uwagę, że nie wszyscy obecni sypiają z każdym, z kim jedzą lunch lub wypiją piwo. Inne standardy, wiesz, i to nie jest randka — powiedział. — Po drugie, nawet gdyby była, to od dawna cała szkoła wie, że jestem biseksualny. Nie wierzę, że to przegapiłaś.

Nyma, nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć, uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust i opuściła dach, stukając koturnami butów.

— Wybacz. Moja była — mruknął Lance. — Potrafi być miła, ale jest na mnie okropnie cięta. Myślała, że może samodzielnie zadecydować o tym, że nasz związek będzie otwarty, i będzie mogła sypiać, z kimkolwiek zechce, i nadal być moją dziewczyną. Niestety, ja mieliśmy inne poglądy na jej, jak to nazywała, „poliamorię”. Ja jestem bi, ludzie mówią, że szybko się zakochuję, ale przynajmniej nie zdradzam i raczej nie chcę się dzielić. Nyma myślała, że to dla niej zmienię.

Odetchnął z irytacją i wstał. Zauważył, że Keith przygląda mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Keith odwrócił wzrok i także wstał, zgniatając w dłoniach opakowanie po sałatce.

Zeszli na dół, milcząc. Rozdzielili się dopiero na korytarzu przed klasami.


	11. Rozdział 11

W piątek po lekcjach Keith wszedł na szkolny parking. Po drodze włożył kurtkę i miał założyć kask, gdy dostrzegł na ziemi niedaleko swojego motocykla niebieską sportową torbę.

Westchnął. Zatrzymał się.

Miejsce parkingowe obok było puste, Lance dzisiaj wcześniej kończył zajęcia. Chłopak musiał położyć tutaj torbę, a potem w roztargnieniu zapomnieć o jej zabraniu.

Keithowi w pierwszej chwili przyszło do głowy, że mógłby ją zignorować albo zanieść do sekretariatu, ale zostawianie mokrego stroju w torbie nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze, a w poniedziałek rano od razu mieli trening na pływalni. Lance musi mieć w czym pływać.

Mógł też wziąć ją do domu i oddać jutro na spotkaniu u Pidge, ale to oznaczałoby, że musiałby jeszcze dzisiaj wypakować wszystkie rzeczy i je wysuszyć. Nawet jeśli ostatnio coraz lepiej się dogadywali, Keith nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zajmować się kąpielówkami Lance’a. Bez przesady.

Właściwie najlepszym wyjściem byłoby podjechanie do domu chłopaka i podrzucenie mu tej torby. Nie mieszkał daleko, a tydzień temu sam przywiózł Keithowi zadania z matematyki, chociaż wcale nie musiał. To byłoby w porządku, byliby kwita. Keith pamiętał z Halloween, jak dotrzeć do domu McClainów, więc nie musiałby się nawet nikogo dopytywać o adres. To zajmie tylko chwilę i nie będzie sobie więcej zaprzątał tym myśli.

Zwinął torbę i wcisnął ją do bagażnika ścigacza. Założył kask i odjechał ze szkolnego parkingu.

Zwolnił dopiero na ulicy, na której, jeżeli dobrze zapamiętał, mieszkał Lance. Zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu właściwego domu i w końcu go dostrzegł. Gdy ostatni raz tutaj był, wszędzie wisiały halloweenowe dekoracje, ale chabrowy kabriolet zaparkowany na podjeździe ostatecznie pozbawił go wszelkich wątpliwości.

Zatrzymał motocykl, zdjął kask i wziął torbę Lance’a. Wszedł na ganek domu i podszedł do drzwi. Zadzwonił.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, otworzyła mu mała dziewczynka, pięcio-, może sześcioletnia. Ciemne włosy miała uczesane w dwa kucyki, nosiła kremowy sweter z cekinami. Zmierzyła Keitha ciekawskim spojrzeniem i uśmiechnęła się, odsłaniając zęby. Brakowało jej górnej jedynki.

— Jest Lance? — zapytał Keith. Zerknął znacząco na torbę. — Przyszedłem mu coś oddać.

Uśmiech dziewczynki stał się jeszcze szerszy. W jej oczach błysnął zachwyt. Odwróciła się i zawołała głośno w stronę korytarza domu:

— Wujku Lance! Jakiś ładny pan do ciebie przyszedł!

Keith o mało nie zakrztusił się własną śliną.

Raczej rzadko prawiono mu komplementy na temat jego wyglądu. Nie uważał się za brzydkiego, ale też nie spodziewał się usłyszeć czegoś takiego od przedszkolaka, a już na pewno nie od bratanicy Lance’a.

— Co? — odkrzyknął Lance z głębi domu. — Ja dzisiaj nie czekam na żadnego ładnego pana, to nie do mnie!

— Ale on jest naprawdę bardzo, bardzo ładny! Ma coś dla ciebie! — upierała się dziewczynka. — Chodź!

— No dobra, dobra, już… O.

Lance stanął w korytarzu. Popatrzył na Keitha, lekko rozchylając usta. Odchrząknął i przeczesał włosy, próbując doprowadzić się do porządku. Stanął za bratanicą.

Keith z lekkim zakłopotaniem wzruszył ramionami.

— A nie mówiłam? — zapytała tryumfalnie dziewczynka, odwracając się do Lance’a. — Jest ładny. Jak prawdziwy książę z bajki.

Nieoczekiwanie Lance, bez cienia skrępowania, lekko się do niej uśmiechnął i poprawił spinkę w jej włosach.

— Tak, miałaś rację. Jest bardzo ładny, ale ty na swojego księcia musisz jeszcze trochę poczekać. Wracaj do mamy.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się radośnie i w podskokach wróciła do wnętrza domu. Zanim zniknęła, ostatni raz spojrzała na Keitha.

Potem Lance podniósł na niego wzrok i znowu zrobiło się niezręcznie. Może Keithowi to się tylko przywidziało, ale policzki chłopaka się zaczerwieniły.

Bez względu na to, jakie nadzieje mógł żywić głęboko w środku, Keith starał się nie przywiązywać zbyt dużej wagi do tych słów, zapewne wypowiedzianych tylko po to, żeby zadowolić bratanicę. Lance na pewno tak o nim nie myślał. Był przystojny, popularny, był kapitanem drużyny pływackiej i umawiał się z najładniejszymi osobami z całego liceum (Allura i Nyma były śliczne, Keith zakładał, że reszta dziewczyn i chłopaków też). Lance mógł mieć niemal każdego. Keith za to w szkolnej hierarchii był nikim – niemodnie uczesanym, niezbyt bogatym wyrzutkiem jedzącym lunche na dachu. Nie udzielał się, nie pełnił żadnej znaczącej funkcji. Nie był zapraszany na imprezy inne niż te organizowane przez paczkę Pidge, i to też rzadko. Odpowiadało mu to, ale nie dało się ukryć, że on i McClain nie grali w jednej lidze. Lance nigdy by się nim nie zainteresował w takim sensie. Mimo wszystko kapitanowi za bardzo zależało na prestiżu i utrzymaniu pozycji. To było widać choćby w tym, jak czasem grał i udawał nadmierną pewność siebie, byle tylko nie okazać słabości przed grupą.

I chociaż takie rzeczy, jak wspólne lunche na dachu, wydawały mu się czasem światełkiem w tunelu, Keith rozumiał, że nie był osobą, z którą można byłoby pokazać się na imprezie i wygrać tytuł króla balu. Nie pasował do idealnego życia jak z filmu o licealistach. Nie był też pewnie wart rezygnacji z tej wizji.

Keith popatrzył na stojącego przed nim Lance’a. Wyciągnął przed siebie torbę.

— Zostawiłeś to — powiedział. — Pomyślałem, że przywiozę.

Lance uniósł brwi.

— O, dzięki wielkie, nie trzeba było. Musiałem ją zostawić na parkingu. Zagadałem się z Jamesem i Hunkiem.

— Tak. Tak właśnie pomyślałem — mruknął Keith.

Lance wziął od niego torbę i rzucił ją na wyłożoną drewnianymi panelami podłogę korytarza.

Przez chwilę na siebie patrzyli. W spojrzeniu Lance’a było coś dziwnego, jakaś mieszanka zdziwienia i wahania, jakby rozważał dostępne opcje.

— Może wejdziesz? — zapytał w końcu.

— Nie, dzięki — odpowiedział Keith bez namysłu. — Muszę… Wyprowadzić Kosmo.

To było zdecydowanie zbyt niezręczne. Nie mógł tak po prostu usiąść z całą rodziną Lance’a, z jego bratanicą, która porównywała go do księcia, z Lance’em, który zapewne nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o tym, jak działał na Keitha.

Nie, najlepiej będzie, jeśli wróci do domu i odetchnie w samotności, a Kosmo naprawdę potrzebował o tej porze spaceru.

Przez twarz Lance’a przemknął cień żalu, ale chłopak zaraz znowu się uśmiechnął.

— Okej. Może innym razem — powiedział.

— Może innym razem — powtórzył Keith.

Kolejna chwila milczenia.

— Do jutra — powiedział Keith.

— Do jutra.

Lance jednak nadal stał w progu, patrząc na niego. Keith wreszcie odwrócił się i zszedł z ganku. Gdy podszedł do ścigacza, usłyszał za sobą odgłos zamykanych drzwi.

Nałożył kask i wsiadł na motocykl. Westchnął i zerknął na dom McClainów. Odjechał w stronę swojej ulicy.

_Jest bardzo ładny._

To i tak nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

* * *

Lance wyjechał ze szkolnego parkingu i odpalił muzykę. Wjechał na jezdnię i skierował się w stronę domu Hunka siedzącego na fotelu pasażera. Samochód przyjaciela był akurat w serwisie, więc Lance podwoził go codziennie w obie strony. To prawda, że mieszkali w dwóch różnych częściach miasta i mieli do siebie kompletnie nie po drodze, ale od czego byli przyjaciele?

— Wiesz — zaczął Hunk, gdy Liceum Altea zniknęło za zakrętem — nie chciałem o tym gadać w szkole, żeby ktoś przypadkiem nie usłyszał, ale powiedz… Jest coś między tobą a Keithem?

Gdy to mówił, zbliżyli się do świateł. Lance zahamował gwałtownie przed przejściem dla pieszych. Obaj polecieli lekko do przodu.

— Że co? — spytał Lance, źle udając zdziwienie. Zaśmiał się nerwowo. — No, jesteśmy razem w drużynie i ostatnio rzeczywiście lepiej się dogadujemy, ale to wszystko. Tylko tyle. Szorstka, męska przyjaźń.

Hunk zastanowił się.

— No nie wiem — powiedział bez przekonania. — Przez ostatnie miesiące ani razu nie słyszałem, żebyś na niego tak na serio narzekał, a po tych zawodach to już w ogóle spędzacie ze sobą coraz więcej czasu. W tamtym tygodniu zrezygnowałeś z siedzenia z nami, chociaż wszyscy wiemy, jak bardzo ci zależało na tym miejscu. Nigdy nie interesowałeś się majsterkowaniem, ale przyszedłeś do Pidge i ciągle się na niego gapiłeś, więc pomyśleliśmy, że…

— _Pomyśleliście_? — przerwał mu Lance, patrząc na przyjaciela z niepokojem. Odkaszlnął. — Ty i Pidge? Pidge też tak pomyślała?

Znowu ruszyli. Jechali teraz przez centrum miasta, przez ulicę pełną sklepów. Chłodne powietrze rozwiewało im włosy.

— No tak — przyznał Hunk. — Ona pierwsza to zauważyła, już wcześniej, ale wtedy pomyślałem, że to niemożliwe, bo tak bardzo go nie znosiłeś, ale jak tak teraz patrzę, to sam nie wiem… To jak to w końcu jest? Znamy się tak długo, możesz mi powiedzieć, przecież nie będę się śmiał. Nigdy nie miałeś większego problemu z tym, żeby przyznać, że ktoś ci się podoba.

Lance pochylił się i zacisnął mocniej palce na kierownicy, nie spuszczając wzroku z jezdni. Jęknął cierpiętniczo.

— Sam nie wiem. Keith bywa czasem strasznie wkurzający i uparty, i wtedy mam go dosyć, ale jest też lojalny, przystojny i interesujący, i tak cholernie zdolny. Widziałeś, jak on pływa? Jest niesamowity i myślę, że ostatnio nam się coraz lepiej gada, chociaż bardzo się różnimy — wyliczał Lance. — No i okej, może mi się trochę podoba, tak odrobinę, ale i tak nie mam szans. Zostawmy to.

Hunk uśmiechnął się w niedowierzaniu.

— Ty, Lance? _Ty_ mówisz o sobie, że nie masz szans? — spytał. — Chyba że chodzi o to, że jesteś facetem, to…

Zawiesił głos, jakby nie był pewien, czy może powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej. Lance skinął głową.

— To dla Keitha nie byłby problem — dokończył za przyjaciela. — Wiem.

— No to nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego nagle w siebie nie wierzysz. Ty nigdy się przecież nie poddajesz. Zawsze próbujesz przynajmniej raz. Pamiętasz Allurę?

— Nie rozumiesz, to zupełnie coś innego. Z Allurą wszystko popsułem na początku liceum, ale byliśmy wtedy dzieciakami i później się ogarnąłem. W dodatku nigdy nie byliśmy wrogami, a koniec końców i tak okazało się, że ten związek nie działał zbyt dobrze. Z Keithem walczyłem jeszcze pół roku temu i chyba już nie mam szansy tego naprawić. Przeprosiłem, okej, ale nadal ma niezłe powody, żeby za mną nie przepadać. To dziwne, że w ogóle spędza ze mną czas. A takie wyznanie uczuć może dodatkowo zepsuć naszą przyjaźń, o ile to jest przyjaźń.

— A próbowałeś chociaż go gdzieś zaprosić? — zapytał Hunk.

— A żebyś wiedział. W piątek był u mnie oddać torbę i chciałem, żeby może został na obiedzie czy coś. Odmówił. Powiedział, że musi wyprowadzić psa. — Lance skrzywił się gorzko. — Pewnie znosi mnie tyle, ile musi, bo jestem natrętny.

Hunk zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią. Rzadko kiedy zdarzało się, żeby Lance mówił źle o sobie samym.

— Keith nie jest osobą, której zależy, żeby być lubianym. Gdybyś mu przeszkadzał, powiedziałby ci to wprost, wiesz o tym. Jeśli spędza z tobą czas i zaprosił cię do Pidge, to znaczy, że co najmniej cię toleruje i pewnie ci wszystko wybaczył. W ogóle muszę przyznać, że byłem zaskoczony, bo on chyba rzadko wyciąga tak do kogoś rękę, a tobie sam zaproponował… Jak go znam, to myślę, że to raczej on boi się, że go skrzywdzisz.

— Nie skrzywdziłbym go! — zaprotestował obruszony Lance. — Dobra, może i moje związki nie trwają nigdy zbyt długo, ale to nie zawsze jest moja wina i ja nigdy nikogo nie zdradziłem — podkreślił. — Staram się, ale mamy siedemnaście lat. To normalne, że związki nie wychodzą.

— Wiem, ale dla Keitha to może wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Na jego miejscu też miałbyś problemy z zaufaniem.

Lance przygryzł wargę.

— Tak, wiem. Słyszałem was wtedy w ogrodzie. U Nadii — wyznał. — I Keith też wie, że wiem.

Hunk nie wydawał się ani trochę zaskoczony.

— O. Tak właśnie myślałem — stwierdził.

— Keith zareagował tak samo! Czy to serio jest takie oczywiste, że podsłuchiwałem? — żachnął się Lance. — Podejrzewacie mnie o najgorsze!

— No, trochę cię już znam. Wybacz. — Hunk rozłożył bezradnie ręce. — Wracając do tematu, to nawet jeśli Keith by cię odrzucił, to tobie szybko przejdzie i może wtedy znowu będziecie mogli się przyjaźnić. Ja bym spróbował, serio. Matt też był pewien, że nie ma u Shiro najmniejszych szans, a widzisz, jak długo są już razem — powiedział. — A z tym zaproszeniem do ciebie, to może naprawdę musiał wyprowadzić psa? Jak to wyglądało?

Lance przypomniał sobie swoją bratanicę krzyczącą na cały dom o tym, że przyszedł do niego „jakiś ładny pan”. Pamiętał także, jak przy Keithie wymsknęło mu się potwierdzenie jej słów.

— No okej — przyznał, wzdychając. — Było dosyć niezręcznie. Raczej dosyć mocno.

Hunk uśmiechnął się.

— Widzisz. Może spróbuj jeszcze raz, tym razem tak na spokojnie? Żeby nie było żadnych wątpliwości? Jak się nie zgodzi, to trudno, ale możesz przynajmniej spróbować. To przecież nie byłby twój pierwszy kosz. Lance, zapraszałeś ludzi na randki dziesiątki razy, co to dla ciebie za problem? Jak gadałem o tym z Pidge, to powiedziała, że to mógłby być twój pierwszy związek, który zaczął się od wielkiej dramy, a nie na niej skończył. Nie bardzo wiem, kto jest w typie Keitha, ale tak szczerze? To jak patrzę, jak on na ciebie patrzy, to myślę, że masz całkiem spore szanse.

Lance spojrzał na przyjaciela z nadzieją w oczach. Przez moment cieszył się tą myślą, że Hunk mógłby mieć rację i Keith serio by na niego tak patrzył. Że obaj czuliby na swój widok to samo.

Potem uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Zmrużył oczy.

— Tyle mówisz o tym, że warto spróbować, ale sam nie jesteś lepszy — stwierdził ironicznie. — To nie ja od dwóch lat oglądam się za Shay na korytarzu, bo nie mam odwagi do niej zagadać.

Hunk odwrócił wzrok i w zakłopotaniu podrapał się po potylicy. Mimo wspólnych wysiłków Pidge, Allury, Lance’a i Nadii nadal brakowało mu odwagi, żeby zaprosić Shay choćby na kawę. Przyjaciele próbowali już chyba wszystkiego, żeby go przekonać do podjęcia inicjatywy, ale do tej pory zdobył się tylko na zaproponowanie dziewczynie pomocy przed testem z fizyki.

— O nie, nie rozmawiamy teraz o Shay, to jest zupełnie inna sytuacja… — próbował się tłumaczyć Hunk. — Nie zmieniaj tematu.

— Proszę cię, idealnie do siebie pasujecie, tylko oboje jesteście zbyt nieśmiali. Zaproś ją gdzieś w końcu, bo w tym tempie nie zdążysz do końca liceum.

— Ale…

Lance zatrzymał się przed domem Hunka. Nadal trzymał ręce na kierownicy.

— Zrobimy tak — przerwał mu. — Niedługo są walentynki. Ty zaprosisz Shay, a ja Keitha. Ty mi pomożesz coś dla niego upiec, a ja mogę ci udzielić kilku niezawodnych rad, jak ją zdobyć. — Mrugnął porozumiewawczo. — Jeśli nie wyjdzie, to idziemy na pizzę i będziemy razem płakać.

Hunk przyjrzał mu się z wahaniem, jakby nie wiedział, co jest w nim samym silniejsze: chęć zejścia Lance’a z Keithem czy strach przed zaproszeniem gdzieś Shay.

Lance patrzył na niego ponaglająco, oczekując na decyzję.

— Niech będzie — zgodził się w końcu Hunk.

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie, przypieczętowując tym ich umowę. Hunk wyszedł z samochodu, pożegnał się, podziękował za podwózkę i poszedł do domu.

Lance ruszył do siebie.

Nie powinien być zdziwiony tym, że Pidge i Hunk coś zauważyli. Znali go tyle czasu, a on nigdy nie był mistrzem ukrywania uczuć, choć tym razem wolałby, żeby to jednak pozostało tajemnicą. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że Nadia i James niczego się nie domyślali. Allura pewnie coś przeczuwała. Ryan i Ina zawsze mieli dobry zmysł obserwacji, ale rzadko dzielili się z kimkolwiek swoimi przypuszczeniami.

Hunk mógł mieć rację. To nie byłby jego pierwszy kosz w życiu. To prawda, że z Keithem sprawa wyglądała trochę inaczej, bo ich relacja była dużo bardziej skomplikowana niż wszystko to, czego do tej pory doświadczył w liceum Lance. To jednak wciąż nie zmieniało faktu, że szybko by się z tego podniósł. Zawsze się podnosił i z uśmiechem szedł dalej. Nigdy nie rezygnował i nie pozwalał sobie na przeciętność. Jeśli na czymś mu zależało, potrafił podjąć ryzyko. Nie było powodów, dla których w tym wypadku miałoby stać się inaczej.

Keith był gejem, powiedział to Lance’owi wprost jeszcze na początku roku szkolnego. Jeśli go odrzuci, to dlatego, że po prostu nie czuje tego samego, płeć nie stanowiła tutaj żadnej przeszkody. Przynajmniej pod tym względem Lance nie musiał bać się zrobienia z siebie idioty i wystawienia na pośmiewisko. Zresztą, Keith w ogóle nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto wyśmiałby osobę wyznającą mu swoje uczucia. Pewnie nawet nikomu o tym nie powie.

Lance miał siedemnaście lat i kończył liceum. Za kilka miesięcy ich drogi się rozejdą i to i tak nie będzie miało znaczenia. Te roczniki, które zostaną w szkole, będą go pamiętać jako „Lance’a-kapitana mistrzowskiej drużyny pływackiej”, a nie „Lance’a-gościa, którego odrzucił Keith Kogane”. Nie miał praktycznie nic do stracenia.

A jeśli chciał przeżyć jakąś naprawdę fantastyczną licealną historię miłosną, to mogła być jego szansa. Lance chciał wierzyć w to, że to może się udać. To brzmiało tak dobrze, jak pomysł na powieść – od nienawiści do przyjaźni, do miłości. Los był po ich stronie, odkąd wylosowali się wzajemnie w mikołajkach, a potem przypadkowo trafili do jednego pokoju w motelu. Nie po to Lance zbierał pieniądze na kabriolet, żeby nie przewieźć nim swojej drugiej połówki w stronę zachodzącego słońca, jakby to była końcówka jakiegoś filmu dla nastolatków.

Gdy poznał Keitha na szkolnym parkingu, starał się wytłumaczyć mu zasady obowiązujące w ich szkole, ale prawda była taka, że to było tylko i aż liceum. Tu obowiązywała tylko jedna zasada, z której wynikały wszystkie inne: _toń albo płyń_.

Nie istniała żadna trzecia opcja, a Lance nigdy nie zamierzał pozwolić sobie utonąć.

* * *

Keith wjechał w lutowy poranek na szkolny parking. Zazwyczaj przyjeżdżał jako pierwszy ze wszystkich uczniów. Tym razem było inaczej.

Niebieski kabriolet od razu rzucił mu się w oczy. Lance nigdy nie pojawiał się w szkole przed nim. Keith zakładał, że chłopak po prostu nie był w stanie budzić się aż tak wcześnie. Gdyby był, na pewno wykorzystałby to do zajmowania sobie miejsca, na którym tak strasznie mu zależało.

Gdy o tym pomyślał, kolejna rzecz przykuła uwagę Keitha. Samochód Lance’a stał tam, gdzie zwykle. To słynne miejsce, o które tak się pokłócili pierwszego dnia, było puste. Keith zaparkował tam motocykl i przez chwilę patrzył na kabriolet. Dziwne. Lance nie był typem, który odpuszczał, a jednak nie wykorzystał przewagi, jaką dało mu dzisiaj wcześniejsze przybycie do szkoły.

Keith poszedł na szkolną pływalnię i wszedł do szatni. Była pusta, ale szafka Lance’a została już zamknięta.

Rozebrał się i założył kąpielówki. Zaczął chować rzeczy do swojej szafki, gdy na jej dnie dostrzegł czerwoną kopertę i coś małego zapakowanego w papier.

Wyjął obie rzeczy i otworzył zawiniątko. W środku znalazł czekoladową babeczkę z czerwonym sercem narysowanym lukrem. Skonfundowany schował ją z powrotem do szafki i zajął się kopertą. Wewnątrz znajdowała się zgięta na pół, różowa kartka z bloku technicznego.

Keith aż usiadł na jej widok.

Kartka była wyjątkowo paskudna. Czerwonym brokatowym klejem narysowano na niej duże serce, a obok kilka mniejszych. W rogach przyklejono wypukłe naklejki z różami. Całość wyglądała, jakby robiło ją dziecko.

Otworzył kartkę. W środku drukowanymi literami było napisane: _CZY ZOSTANIESZ MOJĄ WALENTYNKĄ?_ , a poniżej widniał krótki podpis: _L._

Keith zastanowił się, mrużąc oczy. Który dzisiaj był?

Racja. Czternasty.

Uśmiechnął się, patrząc na walentynkę i trochę nie dowierzając. Przeczytał ją jeszcze raz, a potem znowu.

W poprzednich szkołach zdarzało mu się znajdować w szafce jakieś kartki, ale wszystkie były albo od dziewczyn, albo anonimowe, a jemu nie zależało zbytnio na tym, żeby poznać tożsamość nadawcy. Teraz, nawet gdyby Lance się nie podpisał, to był jedyną osobą, która znalazła się w szatni przed nim. I dobrze, bo to prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz, gdy Keith naprawdę chciał dostać walentynkę od jakiejś konkretnej osoby.

Zerknął na bransoletkę, która nadal tkwiła na jego nadgarstku. Wiedział, co należało zrobić.

Bez dłuższego namysłu schował kartkę do torby i zatrzasnął szafkę. Przebiegł przez prysznice, a gumowe podeszwy jego klapek ślizgały się na mokrej posadzce. Zwolnił dopiero wtedy, gdy znalazł się na niemal całkowicie pustej pływalni. Zauważył Lance’a pływającego powoli na plecach po jednym z torów. Odetchnął i zdecydowanym krokiem zbliżył się do murka. Stanął przy nim, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Lance także go zobaczył. Przyspieszył i podpłynął do końca toru. Podciągnął się na rękach i usiadł na brzegu przy drabinkach. Nogi nadal trzymał w basenie. Ściągnął okulary, żeby popatrzeć na Keitha. Na jego śniadej piersi widać było kropelki wody błyszczące w świetle porannego słońca.

Keith poczuł, że zaschło mu w ustach.

— Hej — powiedział.

— Hej.

Gdy tutaj szedł, czuł się w miarę pewnie, ale teraz uświadomił sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, co powinien powiedzieć. Umiał się bić, sam naprawiał swój motocykl i znał amerykańskie procedury adopcyjne, ale nie wiedział, co się robi, gdy dostaje się walentynkę od kogoś, kogo się lubi.

Przysiadł na murku. Także zanurzył nogi w wodzie. Poruszył stopami.

— Znalazłem kartkę — oznajmił wreszcie.

Lance patrzył na niego z życzliwą cierpliwością.

— To dobrze — odparł. — Jest ode mnie. Nadia mi pomagała. Nie nasza Nadia. Moja bratanica Nadia, spotkałeś ją. Uparła się, chyba cię polubiła.

— Wiem, że jest od ciebie. Podpisałeś się.

— Wiem. — Lance przytaknął. Przez chwilę milczał. — Więc?

Keith ściągnął brwi, przyglądając mu się badawczo, jakby doszukiwał się tu jakiegoś dobrze ukrytego haczyka. Wiedział, jaką decyzję chciał podjąć, ale teraz, gdy tutaj siedział, nagle ogarnęła go niepewność.

— To nie jest jakiś durny żart? Albo zakład?

Lance uśmiechnął się z lekkim rozbawieniem.

— Nie, Keith, nie jestem święty, ale nie jestem też takim dupkiem, żeby dla żartu dawać komuś walentynkę i bawić się jego uczuciami. Nie okłamałbym cię. Serio chcę z tobą gdzieś wyjść. Do kina albo na mecz. Albo może być zwykła kawa. Gdzie chcesz. Jeśli chcesz — dodał z wahaniem.

— Nie gram w twojej lidze — zauważył głośno Keith, zanim zdążył to przemyśleć.

Lance uniósł brew.

— A w której lidze ja gram?

— W tej, w której są wszystkie „fajne, popularne dzieciaki”.

— No nie wiem, ty jesteś bardzo fajny. I bardzo ładny. I…

— Dobra, już — mruknął Keith, czując ciepło na policzkach.

Jeszcze przez moment przyglądał się chłopakowi, ale potem także się uśmiechnął.

Nie miał powodów, żeby nie ufać Lance’owi. Tydzień temu mógłby się wahać, ale wystarczyła krótka, szczera rozmowa z Pidge, żeby przekonać go, że powinien spróbować, że to było jego miejsce na Ziemi i nie musiał już tak bardzo bać się, że się przywiąże. Że nawet jeśli się nie uda, to on sobie z tym poradzi, tak jak zawsze sobie ze wszystkim jakoś radził.

A jeśli się uda, to może przeżyć coś naprawdę dobrego.

To było najlepsze pół roku jego życia i to nie tylko dlatego, że wreszcie mieszkał u siebie, z matką, i nie musiał martwić się kolejnymi przeprowadzkami, ale także dlatego, że wreszcie dał szansę ludziom, którzy go otaczali. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Holtami i z Hunkiem. Rozmawiał z Nadią i Allurą, czasem również z Jamesem, jeśli akurat się o coś nie sprzeczali. Dlaczego miałby nie dać szansy także Lance’owi, skoro teraz on sam go o to poprosił?

— Okej. Możemy iść — zgodził się. — Gdziekolwiek.

— Okej. Cieszę się. Obiecuję, że wymyślę coś ciekawego.

Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Mieli ostatnią chwilę prywatności, zanim na pływalnię zaczną schodzić się pozostali uczniowie.

— Więc to randka, tak? — upewnił się Keith.

Lance nie mógł powstrzymać krótkiego parsknięcia śmiechem, które mu się wyrwało.

— Dałem ci prawdopodobnie najbardziej kiczowatą i oczywistą walentynkę na świecie, Keith. Dołączyłem nawet babeczkę z lukrem. Tego nie da się inaczej zrozumieć. — A potem dodał, mrugając porozumiewawczo do chłopaka: — Ale tak, to jest randka. Nasza pierwsza.


	12. Epilog

Lance nacisnął przycisk dzwonka i poczekał, aż Krolia otworzy mu drzwi. Na jego widok uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na swój powściągliwy sposób. Z wdzięcznością przyjęła od niego bukiet kwiatów i wpuściła chłopaka do środka.

— Jeszcze się szykuje — powiedziała cicho.

Kosmo wybiegł mu na przywitanie i zaczął kręcić się między jego nogami, machając ogonem i domagając się uwagi.

— Kosmo, nie, proszę, będę cały w sierści, jesteś taki puchaty… — powiedział z uśmiechem, jednocześnie drapiąc psa po grzbiecie.

W tym czasie Krolia zbliżyła się do drzwi pokoju Keitha i zapukała.

— Keith! — zawołała. — Lance na ciebie czeka.

Nie padła żadna odpowiedź, ale po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Keith.

Nosił dobrze dopasowany garnitur i czerwoną muszkę. Jego włosy wyjątkowo były uczesane i spięte w niski kucyk. Wyrównał grzywkę tak, że teraz dobrze było widać jego granatowe oczy.

Lance zorientował się, że wpatruje się w niego z rozchylonymi ustami. Zamknął je i wyprostował się. Kosmo usiadł obok niego, jakby również podziwiał wygląd swojego pana.

— Hej — wykrztusił Lance.

— Hej.

Lance zerknął na Krolię, która patrzyła na syna z pełną wzruszenia dumą.

— Mam coś dla ciebie — powiedział Lance.

Przemierzył korytarz i stanął przed Keithem. Drżącymi dłońmi przypiął mu do klapy marynarki butonierkę z drobnym czerwonym goździkiem. Sam miał podobną, ale z niezapominajkami.

— Ja dla ciebie też — odpowiedział Keith, zawiązując chłopakowi na szyi niebieską muszkę.

Lance popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, położył dłoń na karku Keitha i złożył krótki pocałunek na jego ustach. Potem objął go jednym ramieniem i zwrócił się do Krolii:

— To ja go zabieram — oświadczył dumnie.

— Jak będziecie mieli chwilę, to proszę o jakieś pamiątkowe zdjęcie. To trzeba uwiecznić. Bawcie się dobrze — rzuciła matka. — Tylko nie aż tak dobrze, żebym musiała odbierać was radiowozem…

— Niech się pani nie martwi — zaśmiał się. — Wszystko będzie dobrze, sam odstawię go na miejsce i dopilnuję, żebyśmy mieli razem mnóstwo zdjęć.

Zaczął prowadzić Keitha do wyjścia z domu.

— Cześć, mamo — rzucił na odchodnym chłopak.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Było ciepłe letnie popołudnie, na niebie nie widniała ani jedna chmura. Idealnie wyszorowany niebieski kabriolet błyszczał w słońcu.

Keith usiadł na miejscu pasażera. Lance pełnym gracji ruchem założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Położył łokieć na drzwiach samochodu i przez chwilę po prostu stali na podjeździe.

Lance zmierzył Keitha wzrokiem znad ciemnych szkieł. 

— Naprawdę dobrze wyglądasz — powiedział.

— Dzięki. Ty też — odparł Keith.

Lance odpalił silnik. Włączył głośno muzykę i wyjechał na ulicę przed domem Keitha.

— Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zdobędziemy tytuł królów balu.

— Jest tylko jeden tytuł króla — zauważył rzeczowo Keith. — W dodatku Allura idzie z Lotorem, Pidge udało się przekonać Shiro, a podobno Hunk i Shay uchodzą za uroczych. Nie wiem, czy mamy duże szanse.

— Sugerujesz, że jesteśmy mniej atrakcyjni niż Lotor i Shiro? — prychnął Lance. — I mniej uroczy niż Hunk z Shay?

— Zależy, kogo spytasz — odpowiedział wymijająco Keith.

— No to cię uspokoję, ale tytuły króla i królowej są zarezerwowane dla dwunastej klasy. Hunka i Shay to pewnie w ogóle nie interesuje, nie będą zabiegać o głosy. Shiro i Lotor się nie liczą, a jeśli jeden z nas zostanie królem, to drugi będzie księciem małżonkiem, proste. Nie martw się, jesteśmy gwiazdami tej szkoły. Mistrzowie stanu, pamiętasz? Prosiłem Jamesa, żeby załatwił dodatkowe korony i szarfy. Mam nadzieję, że to zrobił.

— Dobra. W takim razie postaram się prezentować jak najlepiej.

Keithowi nie zależało na tym całym tytule króla balu nawet w połowie tak bardzo, jak Lance’owi, ale ostatecznie nie miał nic przeciwko braniu udziału w konkursie. Skoro to dawało jego chłopakowi tyle radości, to nie mógł cofnąć się przed ostatnią licealną rywalizacją.

— Mogliśmy jechać moim motocyklem — uznał.

— I zakurzyć garnitury? Nie ma mowy. Poza tym… — Lance poruszył znacząco brwiami. — W ten sposób będę mógł bezkarnie zaparkować na _tym_ miejscu.

Keith uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Poprawił skórzaną bransoletkę wystającą spod mankietu marynarki. Oparł rękę o drzwi. Słońce raziło go w oczy, więc przymknął powieki.

— Tak właśnie myślałem, że to od początku o to chodziło. Chciałeś mi ukraść miejsce. Tylko szykowałeś się na ten dzień.

Zerknął na chłopaka jednym okiem. Lance przybrał ten wyraz twarzy, który zawsze przybierał, gdy wymyślał coś kretyńskiego.

— Chciałem ci ukraść serce. I widzisz, udało mi się — rzucił z satysfakcją, poprawiając okulary zsuwające mu się z nosa. — A na tym miejscu parkujemy dzisiaj razem, jak jedna drużyna. To bardzo filmowe, wiesz?

Keith przewrócił oczami, a Lance uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i przyspieszył.

Musieli zdążyć, bo jeszcze Lotor z przyzwyczajenia zaparkuje na ich miejscu, a ono jest przecież zarezerwowane dla niepisanej elity najstarszej klasy.

**KONIEC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za czytanie!  
> Przyjdźcie ze mną pokrzyczeć na [Tumblrze](http://mirasolla.tumblr.com/) i [Twitterze](https://twitter.com/Mirasolla_?lang=pl).


End file.
